


Ink!Sans One-Shots

by Violet_Royale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross and Reaper are Ink's Adoptive Brothers, Dream and Nightmare are not related in this book, Dream and Nightmare calling each other Brother is like calling your best friend your bro, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Everyone Else Tops him, Geno and Fresh are Error's adoptive brothers, Ink, Ink Is a Bottom, Ink has a female ecto-body, M/M, Multi, There will be lemons, There will be swearing, They were just really good friends when they were younger, Undertale AU, and everyone who knew them just called them brothers because of how close they were, because he's a sub, but it might be deleted due to Wattpad's new ownership, i posted this on wattpad, sans au, so I'm posting it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 64,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots revolving around Ink!Sans. There may be lemons, swearing, and other mature themes. If you don't like, then don't read. I will not tolerate harassment in the comments. All characters will be of their canonical genders, but submissive skeletons will have a female ecto-body. I take requests, but I won't write about non-con, abuse, cheating, depression, or suicide. Currently, requests are closed.I do not own any of the characters.
Relationships: Ink/Bad Sanses, Ink/Bad Sanses/Star Sanses, Ink/Broomie, Ink/Classic, Ink/Dance, Ink/Dream, Ink/Dreamswap Ink, Ink/Dust, Ink/Error, Ink/Error/Killer/Nightmare, Ink/Error/Nightmare, Ink/Fell/Classic, Ink/Fresh, Ink/Fresh/Error, Ink/Horror, Ink/Horror/Dust, Ink/Horror/Dust/Killer, Ink/Killer, Ink/Lust, Ink/Nightmare, Ink/Nightmare/Killer, Ink/Outer, Ink/Pale, Ink/Sans AUs, Ink/Shattered Dream, Ink/Shattered Dream/Nightmare, Ink/Template, Ink/Tick, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, ink/dream/swap, ink/swap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Movie Night (Errorink Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink always have a movie night every Friday at 6 PM sharp.

Error and Ink had a tradition. Every Friday night at 6PM sharp they would stop whatever they were doing and meet at Ink's house for a movie night. It didn't matter what they were doing, as soon as the clock struck six they dropped everything—sometimes even literally—for movie night. It was one of the few things that Ink could remember reliably. They took turns picking a movie, and whoever chose last time would choose the snacks.

Tonight it was Error's turn to pick a movie and Ink's turn to pick the snacks. Ink decided on nachos, three different kinds of pizza, popcorn mixed with M&M's, and soda.

"What movie are we watching tonight, Error?" the artist asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

"Careful Ink, you're gonna spill the snacks!" grumbled Error. "I chose a movie called 'The Cabin In the Woods'."

"I've never seen that one," said Ink thoughtfully. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's watch it!"

Ink took the snacks to the couch as Error put the DVD in the player. They sat down together and started eating their snacks as the movie started playing.

***Time skip***

Ink sat curled up against the arm of the couch, shaking. He hadn't realized that the movie Error picked was a horror movie before. Sure, he'd heard the name of it before, but he'd always assumed it was just a fun movie about camping in the woods. Maybe a little romance. He had NOT thought that he'd be watching a unicorn stabbing a man to death with its horn! Which was exactly what was happening on screen right at the moment.

Error was enjoying the movie when he heard Ink whimper. Turning to look at him, the glitch was stunned to see tears streaming down his face.

Error wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't expected Ink to be so scared, but clearly he was. Error felt kind of bad seeing the artist so upset. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly reached towards him and touched his shoulder. "Ink?"

"AHHH!" screamed Ink when he felt something touch him. He curled up tightly and sobbed, "No! I don't wanna die!"

"Ink, calm down, it's just me!" cried Error.

Shaking, Ink lifted his head at the familiar voice, and looked at Error. The glitch had a concerned look on his face.

"E-Error?" Ink said. "I-I'm sorry..."

"For what?" asked Error. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry for choosing a movie that scares you! Come here."

Ink froze as Error wrapped his arms around Ink and started cuddling him. "But—your haphephobia—"

"Screw my haphephobia," Error interrupted, "you need comfort."

Ink hesitated, then began returning Error's affectionate gesture. "Thank you, Error," he sighed, feeling the fear leaving him.

"Do you want to stop the movie?" asked Error. Ink shook his head, and said, "No, you were enjoying it. But can we keep cuddling? It's making me feel much better."

"Of course," answered Error.

They continued cuddling as they finished the movie. Ink didn't feel so scared in Error's embrace. He sighed, and before he could stop himself, he said, "I feel really safe in your arms."

Both skeletons blushed when they realized what Ink said. Error chuckled, and kissed Ink's forehead.

"Don't worry, Ink," he said. "I won't let anything hurt you. And I promise you, I won't choose a horror movie again."

"Honestly, horror movies aren't so bad when we're cuddling," Ink admitted.

And as the end credits of the movie began rolling, the two shared a soft and tender kiss.


	2. Canonical Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the canonical heights of the Sanses that I know about, and the heights that will apply to this book.

So I know that people normally make Ink the tallest of the Star Sanses and Blueberry the shortest, but I've been looking into the canonical heights of the Sans AUs and this is what I've found:

Ink: 3'8"

Dream: 4'2"

Blueberry: 4'7"

Classic: 4'5"

Error: 5'4"

Killer: 4'11"

Cross: 5'

Outer: 3'6"

Pale: 3'8"

Template: 3'10"

Nightmare: 5'10"

Horror: 6'

Dust: 5'3"

Flowerfell: 7'

DS!Ink: 5'7"

DS!Dream: 6'2"

DS!Nightmare: 5'5"

DS!Cross:6'

DS!Error: 5'9"

DS!Blue: 5'9"

Fresh: 6'3"

I may update this as I learn the heights of other Sanses, but for now this is what I know.

And I am going to be using theses heights in this book. So if I'm writing something like Drink or Inkberry, the other Sanses will be taller than Ink, unless I find a Sans that is shorter than 3'8". It may seem weird for Ink to be looking up at Blue, but it's accurate. I will most likely make Ink shorter than any Sans whose height I cannot find, such as Nightmare, simply because it is extremely unlikely that any Sans is shorter than Ink.

Edit: Apparently Outer is in fact shorter than Ink. So I will be adhering to that. If I write a one-shot involving Outer, he will he slightly shorter than Ink. Also Pale is the same height as Ink.

If anyone can find the canonical heights of other Sanses not already listed, feel free to comment them along with your source, and I will add them to the list once I've verified the accuracy.


	3. Yandere (Inkberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a problem. A very BIG problem.

Ink had a problem. A very big problem.

It started a few weeks ago, when he was hanging out at a park with Dream and Blue. They were sitting on a park bench chatting, when a female monster walked up to them and started flirting with him. It made Ink extremely uncomfortable, especially since she was a complete stranger.

"Are you single?" the female monster asked eventually. Ink squirmed and said, "Um... yes?"

"Really?" said the girl in surprise. "A cute little skeleton like you? I'm surprised!"

"Uh..." said Ink.

"Well, in that case, would you like to go out with me?" the girl asked, winking at him.

A brilliant rainbow blush flooded Ink's face. "I- Uh- Umm..." he stammered. "I d-don't even know you!"

"Well, a date would be the perfect way for us to get to know each other," the girl said sweetly.

Suddenly, Blue said, "Hey lady! Back off! Can't you see you're making my friend uncomfortable?"

A look of extreme annoyance crossed the girl's face as she looked at Blue and said, "Nobody asked you!"

Blue and the girl started arguing over whether or not she should leave. Meanwhile Ink felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. Why, oh WHY did he have a vial that let him feel that emotion?

Fortunately, Dream could sense his emotions. Artificial though they were, the Guardian of Positivity could tell that Ink just wanted out of this situation. He tapped the artist's shoulder and gave him a look that said,  _ Go _ .

Blue and the girl were now yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, which gave Ink the perfect opportunity to sneak off and make a paint portal home with his brush without the girl noticing his escape. As soon as he was home, he wrote a reminder on his scarf to thank his friends later.

The next morning, as the three skeletons were watching TV, a news broadcast came on. Apparently, there had been a sadistic murder the night before. And who was it that was murdered?

It was the girl that had been hitting on Ink.

Ink was a little disturbed at the news, but he was also relieved that the girl wouldn't be bothering him any more. He knew he should feel bad for her, but she HAD made him extremely uncomfortable.

Things were peaceful for about a week, or as peaceful as they could be with the Bad Sanses running around causing problems. Then one evening, when the Star Sanses were at the grocery store, a male monster approached Ink.

"Hey, cutie!" the monster said. "What's your name?"

"...Ink..." said the skeleton.

"Ink, huh?" said the man. "Nice. So what's a pretty thing like you doing here in the cereal aisle?"

"...Buying cereal?"

"Nice, nice," said the man. "So are you single?"

_ Not this again! _ thought Ink. "Yes..."

"Great!" said the man. "My friend is having a party later this week. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"

"I- uh-"

"No!" yelled a familiar voice, and an angry Blue suddenly appeared in between them. "He will not be going with you! Go away!"

The man seemed surprised, but shrugged. He pulled out a paper and a pen and wrote down something before giving it to Ink. "If you decide you want to go, call me!"

The man strolled away, as Dream rushed up to them. "I heard yelling! What's going on?"

"Some guy was hitting on Ink!" Blue exclaimed angrily. Dream winced and said, "Not again! What's that he gave you, Ink?"

Ink looked at the paper, and showed it to his friends. It was a phone number with a winky face next to it. Dream and Blue stared at the number in dismay.

"Ugh, let's just get our stuff and leave," Ink groaned. He crumpled the paper up and looked around for a trash can.

"Here," said Blue, "let me hold onto that. I'll throw it away for you."

"Ok, thanks Blue."

They purchased their groceries and went home. To make Ink feel better, Blue made tacos. Then they went to bed.

The next day, the man's face was on the news. He had been murdered. Ink was stunned, and almost felt bad until the reporter said that the man had been married.

"He was married, and still hit on me?!" the artist cried in disgust. "How low can you get?"

"He got what he deserved," muttered Blue.

But then, today, it happened again. This time, the Star Sanses were in a bar, celebrating another victory over the Bad Sanses. They weren't drinking heavily, just a little bit of champagne.

Suddenly a guy who was clearly drunk stumbled over to them. He put his arm around Ink's shoulder and said in a slurring voice, "Heeeeey, cutie!"

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled the Star Sanses all together. The man leaned in to Ink's face and tried to kiss him. Blue and Dream immediately leapt up and tried to pull the man away from their friend. They succeeded, but the man grew very angry very quickly and tried to throw a punch at them. Fortunately he was too drunk to aim properly, and a bouncer quickly dragged him out of the bar.

"Are you okay, Ink?" Dream asked, worried. Ink was trembling, but nodded. "I'm fine," he said.

Blue glared after the man. Dream looked at him in alarm, and said, "Why don't we go home."

Ink nodded, and the three of them went back to their base. Ink went to his room and got ready for bed, but decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he approached the kitchen door, he heard Dream and Blue talking quietly. Ink couldn't hear what they were saying, but if they were talking this quietly then maybe they didn't want him to hear them. The thought piqued his curiosity, and he pressed the side of his head against the door. He was just able to make out what they were saying.

"You're going to get caught, Blue!" Dream said. "Do you really think it's gonna be worth it when you do?"

"I have to protect Ink!" replied Blue. "That man went way too far! He tried to kiss my Inky!"

"Look, I know you love Ink, but how do you think he will feel if he finds out you've been killing the people who you consider rivals for his affection?"

Ink froze in shock. So BLUE had been the one killing the people who were hitting on him? And how long had Dream known this?

Blue was a yandere. And not just that, he was yandere for Ink. The thought made Ink blush. He never would have admitted it otherwise, but he thought that having a yandere have eyes for only him was kind of exciting.

Ink was torn out of his thoughts when the door swung open from his weight, and he fell onto the kitchen floor with a loud crash. Dream and Blue jumped and stared at Ink in horror.

"Um... nice weather we're having," Ink said awkwardly.

"Ink!" cried Dream. "Are you ok?"

"Yep!" said Ink from the floor.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Blue, narrowing his eyes.

"Enough to know who's been killing the people who've hit on me," replied Ink, not bothering to get up. "I'm assuming that you're planning on killing that creep from the bar, too. Am I right?"

"Um..." Blue said. Ink looked up at Dream and asked, "And how long have you known that Blue is yandere for me?"

"I- uh-" Dream sighed. "Since the beginning. He came home from killing the first person all bloody with a knife, and when the news came on the next morning I put two and two together."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Inky!" cried Blue. "Those people were a threat to us! To our love!"

"I actually find the idea of you being yandere for me to be kind of hot, not gonna lie," said Ink, blushing.

"Wait, you do?" asked Blue in delight, his eye-lights lighting up.

"Yep," replied Ink. Blue cheered and scooped Ink up off the ground bridal style, spinning around in circles with him.

"Don't worry Inky!" he said, kissing Ink's forehead. "I'll keep you safe. We'll be together forever!"

Dream sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, just don't get caught, ok, Blue? I'm sure Ink would be devastated if that happened."

"Yeah, don't get caught," agreed Ink.

"Don't worry," replied Blue smiling. "I won't."


	4. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of my Ink Headcanons!

Here are some of my Ink headcanons!

1a. I know that some people like to make Ink, Reaper, and Cross brothers. I'm not entirely sure why, (maybe because of Momma CQ? I actually haven't checked that out yet, so I don't know) but I do like the idea. And I know that Ink doesn't have a soul. Also Cross's soul is weird (I think it's stitched together, if I recall correctly). So my headcanon is that Reaper found out that Ink didn't have a soul which meant he could touch him without killing him. Reaper was so happy to finally be able to touch something living that he immediately adopted Ink as his baby brother. Ink later met Cross and introduced him to Reaper, and because of Cross's weird soul Reaper was able to touch him without Cross dying too. So Reaper and Ink then adopted Cross as their brother. Reaper is the oldest, Cross is the middle, and Ink is the baby.

1b. People also tend to make Geno, Error, and Fresh brothers. Error was once a Geno who messed with his DETERMINATION. My headcanon is that Geno found out, and decided to adopt Error as his brother. I don't know much about Fresh, so he just hung out with Geno and Error until he was pretty much part of the family and they adopted him as well. Geno is the oldest, then Fresh, then Error.

2\. Ink is incredibly ticklish. Like, on a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being "Not at all" and 10 being "I will die if you touch me", Ink is a 15. He actually loves being tickled, but he's embarrassed about how much he enjoys it so he tries to avoid it whenever possible.

3\. Ink practices kissing on Broomie.

4\. Broomie is sentient, and has a very serious crush on Ink. He knows everything there is to know about his owner, and loves him unconditionally. Even when Ink is dating someone else, Broomie could never bring himself to wish they would break up, because he knows Ink would be sad if that happened, and Broomie doesn't want to see Ink upset.

5\. Ink has a diary that he writes in every day because of his poor memory. He makes Broomie smaller and uses him to write in it (that's how Broomie knows all his secrets).

6\. Ink can't actually do much magic without Broomie. He needs his paintbrush to make portals, create things, and fight battles. Without Broomie, he's pretty much powerless.

7\. All of the Sanses in the AUs know Ink. No matter which AU it is they recognize him the moment they see him. They know he protects their worlds, and they like to talk to him whenever he's around. Some of the Papyruses also know him.

8\. Ink loves chocolate just as much as Red, Error, and Cross. He just tends to be more subtle about it.

9\. Ink and Outer play golf in space every Saturday. Sometimes they invite other Sanses or people from Outertale to join in, but they usually just play together one-on-one.

10\. Ink can heal any injury and regenerate any lost or damaged part of his body in his sleep. He literally just sleeps it off. He can even regenerate his entire body if it get destroyed. The only thing he CAN'T regenerate is his soul, which is gone for good.

11\. Ink is more than 10,000 years old. Classic, Reaper, and Cross are the only Sanses older than him.

12\. Ink and the other Star Sanses once proposed a temporary truce to the Bad Sanses, so that they could stop fighting and just hang out for a day. The Bad Sanses agreed, and they ended up liking the break from fighting so much that now they have a weekly Truce Day. They don't fight on those days, just spend time together. It's always on a Saturday, which is how Ink and Outer can play golf every Saturday without worrying about Ink having to leave early to protect the multiverse from the Bad Sanses.


	5. Transformed (Ink x Broomie lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's paintbrush gets turned into a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

It was just another day in the Multiverse. Ink was going around checking on the AUs like he always did.

He'd just finished checking on Undertale #833, which was a classic AU in which Frisk hadn't yet fallen into the underground. He stopped to chat with the Sans of this AU. They were having a friendly conversation about cookies when suddenly they heard a barking sound.

Ink and the other Sans turned to see a fluffy little white puppy barking at Broomie.

"Aww!" said Ink. "Hey there little guy!"

The little dog continued to bark and the other Sans chuckled. "Better be careful, Ink!" he said. "That dog can be quite the troublemaker! Papyrus has a bone to pick with him!"

Suddenly, the little dog snatched Broomie in its mouth and bolted. After a moment of shocked silence, Ink ran after it.

"No!" he yelled, chasing after the dog. "Bad puppy! Give me back my paintbrush! I need that to get home!"

He got many a strange look as he ran through Snowdin. It wasn't everyday that the monsters in town saw a tiny skeleton chasing a little dog carrying a six foot paintbrush. But Ink didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting Broomie back safely. He chased the puppy out of town and through Waterfall until it led him to the room behind the piano. Strangely, the door was already open, but Ink didn't pay any attention to that little detail.

The dog stopped near the pedestal with the artifact. As Ink approached, he said, "C'mon, little guy. Be a good boy. Give me back my Broomie."

The little dog crouched down with its head between its front paws and its hindquarters raised up, its tail wagging in excitement. Ink didn't know much about dog body language, but he did know that the dog was saying, "Let's play!"

"No," the artist said sternly, "no playing. Just give me back my Broomie!"

He got the distinct feeling the dog was about to bolt again, so he rushed towards it. But in his hurry he tripped, falling against the pedestal. It was enough to knock the artifact off of it, and Ink could only watch in panic as it fell directly onto his paintbrush's bristles.

There was a flash of light, and as it faded, Ink stared in shock. Where his paintbrush had been there was now a tall, exceedingly handsome brown-eyed skeleton. The skeleton was wearing a very nice brown three-piece suit, and fine brown dress shoes. The strange thing about this skeleton was that he actually had HAIR! It look very much like a paintbrush's bristles.

The little dog seemed surprised to now be holding onto the arm of a skeleton instead of a paintbrush. The skeleton looked at it and sharply said, "Do you MIND?" The little dog let go of him and raced off, presumably to find an easier target to mess with.

The skeleton straightened his tie and smoothed out his suit with a huff. Then he seemed to notice Ink laying on the floor, staring at him in shock. The suited skeleton immediately walked to him and held out his hand.

"Hello there, Inky dear!" he said as he helped Ink up. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Wh-who are you?" asked Ink. "And where is my Broomie?"

"My darling Ink, don't you realize?" the sharply dressed skeleton said with a smile. "I AM Broomie! That Artifact that fell on me transformed me into a person! And I'm so very glad it did."

Ink felt very dizzy all of a sudden, and before he knew it, the world went black.

***Time Skip***

He woke up in his bed, though how he got there he hadn't the slightest idea. He wasn't even sure that the whole thing hadn't been all just a dream. Surely it must have been, right? There was no way Broomie had actually been transformed into a person, right?

Then his bedroom door opened, and in walked the transformed paintbrush, carrying a tray of food. He smiled when he saw Ink awake.

"Good evening, my little Inky!" he said sweetly, carrying the tray to the smaller skeleton. "You gave me quite the scare, fainting like that. Fortunately, I caught you before you could hit your head on the ground. I made you some dinner!"

"Um... thanks," Ink said uncertainly. This was strange, to say the least. Never in a million years would he have thought that Broomie would become a person—much less such an attractive one! The more Ink looked at him, the hotter his face felt. He quickly covered his face with his scarf, hoping that Broomie wouldn't notice the blush overtaking it.

No such luck. Broomie smirked and said, "You're so cute when you blush, Inky dear! It makes me want you all the more!"

The paintbrush placed the tray on Ink's nightstand and crawled onto the bed, straddling Ink's waist. He caressed the smaller skeleton's rainbow-covered face and leaned in close with a seductive expression on his own face. "You're so very delectable, my dear," he said before kissing Ink's check. He slowly kissed his way down to Ink's neck, making the artist squirm.

Ink's mind went blank when he felt Broomie graze a particularly sensitive spot. "AH!" he moaned, squirming in pleasure. "B-Broomie!" The paintbrush smiling against him, and bit down hard on the spot, marking the artist as his own.

The sensations were too much to handle. Ink wanted more, so much more. And it seemed Broomie did too. The paintbrush immediately began removing Ink's clothing, tossing it in a pile near the bed before discarding his own. His magic had already formed a male ecto-body in his excitement.

Ink stared at Broomie, blushing even more than before. He was so big, at least twelve inches! How could he possibly handle it? But he was distracted from his worries when Broomie bent down and started licking his ribs.

"Mmm, Broomie!" Ink moaned, squirming. He couldn't help himself, the pleasure was too much, and before he knew it he had formed a female ecto-body.

"Good Inky," purred Broomie, before engulfing Ink's breast in his mouth. Ink gasped at the feeling as Broomie's tongue swirled around him. Broomie's teeth gently nibbled on him, before he pulled his mouth away with a satisfying pop sound.

"Ah, Ink," the paintbrush sighed, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you. And now, I finally have the chance!"

He kissed Ink, first softly, then with growing passion. He licked Ink's mouth, but Ink decided to be a tease and denied him entrance.

Broomie wasn't to be deterred, though. If Ink wanted to deny him, the paintbrush would persuade him. His hand slowly trailed down to Ink's clit, and started teasing it. Ink gasped at the sensations, and Broomie took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the artist's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Broomie quickly won. He continued to tease the smaller skeleton's most sensitive spot as his tongue explored his mouth.

Ink was already a mess. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the pleasure, but Broomie wasn't letting him get too far along. The paintbrush liked hearing Ink moan and feeling him squirm against him. He wanted the artist to beg him for more. The mere thought turned him on more and more.

Finally Ink broke the kiss. "Ah- B-Broomie!" he moaned.

"Yes, my lovely artist?" Broomie said, nipping at his neck.

"I-I n-need—"

"Need what?" the paintbrush teased. The artist squirmed, too embarrassed to say the words. The paintbrush smirked and said, "What is it, my dear Inky? I can't help you unless you tell me what you need!"

"I-I—" Ink couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing. "Please, Broomie!" 

"Please, what?" the bigger skeleton said as he continued to play with Ink's ecto-body.

Ink closed his eyes tightly, and managed to cry out, "I need you inside me!" He didn't think his face could grow any hotter, but somehow it did.

"Oh, do you now?" the paintbrush teased. "And just how badly do you need me?"

"Very bad!" moaned Ink. "Broomie PLEASE!"

Satisfied with Ink's begging, Broomie decided to reward him. He knew Ink was a virgin, so he decided to prepare him first, before getting to the main event. He moved down between Ink's femurs and kissed his entrance, before inserting his tongue. The artist was already very wet, and the paintbrush lapped up his juices eagerly making him squirm.

"Ah! Br-Broomie there!" moaned the artist as the paintbrush's tongue hit a very sensitive spot, causing his body to writhe with immense pleasure. Broomie focused on that spot, rubbing and poking and flicking it with his tongue. He felt Ink's walls tighten as the smaller skeleton screamed out his name, arching his back as his orgasm overwhelmed him. The paintbrush drank his juices greedily, and decided he wanted more.

He continued to eat the artist out, making him cum three more times before he was satisfied. But he wasn't finished with Ink yet. He wanted to feel how tight he was, so now it was time for Phase Two of preparing him.

Broomie slid a finger inside the smaller skeleton, working it around. Ink squirmed, gasping and moaning at the feeling. Soon enough, the paintbrush inserted another finger, stretching him out. He curled the fingers, enjoying the sounds Ink was making. Then he added a third finger, watching Ink closely for any signs of discomfort. Once he was satisfied with the preparations, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, making eye contact with the blushing artist as he did.

Broomie positioned himself at Ink's entrance. He paused and warned him, "This may hurt a bit."

Ink nodded in understanding, and Broomie slowly pushed himself inside. Any time Ink seemed to be in pain, he would pause and wait for Ink to signal him to continue. Soon all twelve inches of him were buried inside the artist. Broomie waited for Ink to adjust, kissing him gently. 

Ink felt so full with Broomie inside of him. It felt really good, actually. And it hadn't hurt much either, probably from all the work Broomie did to prepare him. He wiggled experimentally, and moaned at the sensation. He nodded to Broomie, signaling for him to move.

Broomie started slow, not wanting to overwhelm his love. He wanted to fuck Ink fast and hard, but he restrained himself. At least until Ink moaned, "Ah! Broomie faster, please!"

"With pleasure, my Inky," groaned Broomie. He pulled out and slammed back into Ink faster and harder, and was rewarded with Ink's cries of pleasure. Broomie couldn't help himself, and cried, "Ah! F-fuck, Ink you're so tight!" He started searching for the spot that made him cry out before.

"Hah-ah! Broomie! There!" moaned Ink as Broomie hit his sensitive spot. Broomie groaned and focused all his energy into hitting it as fast and hard as he could repeatedly.

"B-Broomie, I-I'm close!" cried Ink. Broomie kissed him passionately, and said, "Me too, Ink! Fuck, you're so good!"

The two skeletons cried out as they both climaxed together. Broomie wanted to collapse from exhaustion, but he didn't want to smoosh Ink. He slowly pulled out of the artist, and lay down beside him.

"Now, eat your dinner," Broomie said picking up the tray from the nightstand and placing in in Ink's lap. Ink smiled and started eating.

Broomie watched Ink eat the food. He really seemed to like it. But then again, Broomie HAD made Ink's favorite food.

After a while, Broomie took Ink's face in his hand, and said, "I love you, Ink."

"I love you too, Broomie," Ink said, smiling. His eye-lights formed a pink heart as he spoke.


	6. Feelings (Drink Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is the only person who can't feel Dream's Aura, so now Dream has a crush on Ink.

Sometimes, Dream wondered if people only liked him for the aura he gave off. As the Guardian of Positivity, he made people feel good just by being around them. But sometimes, he wondered if anyone would still like him if that wasn't the case.

And then he found out about Ink's vials.

When Dream had first met Ink, he couldn't sense any emotions coming from the Protector of AUs. Naturally, he'd simply assumed that Ink was capable of shielding his emotions. Which was fine, but it made him think that the creator was only around him because of his aura.

And then Dream learned the truth. Ink was emotionless, soulless. He couldn't feel anything without his vials of paint. Every morning with breakfast, he drank a bit from each vial so that he could feel the emotions associated with them throughout the day.

It surprised Dream to learn this, but after some time the implications hit him: Ink wasn't affected by his aura. He couldn't feel the positivity that Dream gave off. He could only feel from his vials. And the fact that Ink still liked Dream, even without the effects of his aura, meant a lot to Dream.

And now, Dream found himself falling for Ink. Which was silly. Ink couldn't feel love without his pink vial, so what were the chances of him reciprocating Dream's feelings? Probably none, right? Right...

"Hey, Dream, are you okay?" A voice broke the Guardian out of his thoughts. Startled he blinked and saw Ink sitting across the table from him. Ink continued, "You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes..."

Dream blushed. "Sorry, Ink!" he said. "I was just lost in thought. I didn't realize I was staring at you."

"Oh, okay!" Ink said brightly. "What were you thinking about?"

"O-oh! Nothing important!" Dream replied, blushing even brighter.

If Ink thought he was acting suspicious, he didn't say it. Instead, he said, "Well, while you were thinking, Blue left. He said he was going to spend the day in Underswap with his brother."

"Oh, okay," said Dream. "Are you planning on going anywhere?"

"Nah," replied Ink. "I'm just going to be in my room. I've got a painting that I've been working on, and I want to get it finished today."

"Alright," said Dream. "I'm going to be staying home, too. I've got some stuff I need to do."

That was a lie. Dream just wanted to stay home because Ink was. But he didn't want to say so. Ink would probably think he was being weird if he did, and then he wouldn't want to be around Dream. Besides, Ink had been working on a painting that he wouldn't show anyone, and Dream was dying of curiosity. If it was the same one that the artist wanted to finish today, maybe Dream would finally get to see it.

Ink left the kitchen and went to his room, leaving Dream to look longingly after him. The Guardian sighed, and cleaned up his breakfast dishes, thinking about the artist. He was so small and cute, and talented. Dream had seen many of his paintings, and they were all very good. It made him wonder why Ink didn't want anyone to see that one specific painting.

Dream went into the living room to watch TV, but his mind kept wandering back to Ink. He couldn't concentrate on the shows on TV. Finally, he decided to go to Ink's room to see if he would want to talk. Maybe he could sneak a peek at the painting, too!

The Guardian made his way to Ink's room, and saw that the door was slightly open. Dream tested the handle and found that the doorknob was locked. Clearly Ink had meant to close the door, but it hadn't been closed all the way when he locked it.

Dream slowly pushed the door open, and saw Ink with his back to the door, standing in front of an easel. As Dream stepped quietly toward Ink, the artist stepped back and said, "Finally! It's done!"

Dream looked over Ink's shoulder and saw a painting on the easel. He stared at it in stunned silence. The painting was of him and Ink, sitting under a tree by a lake, kissing.

Ink sighed. "Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" he said. "Or better yet, just stop drinking from my pink vial. But if I don't drink all of my vials my composition will become imbalanced, and I'll get sick. And if I tell Dream I love him, he'll probably reject me!"

"You love me?" Dream blurted out before he could stop himself. Ink shrieked and spun around, eyes wide.

"How did you get in here?" the artist cried. "I locked my door!"

"It wasn't closed all the way," replied Dream. Ink's face had a lovely rainbow blush on it as Dream approached him. The creator buried his face in his scarf, and Dream could hear him say, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Dream. "I love you too!"

Ink peeked out of his scarf in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "But why? I'm a soulless being who relies on paint to feel any emotions!"

"You're probably the only person who can't feel my aura," replied Dream, "and yet you still like to hang out with me! Sometimes I wonder if people only like me for my aura, but with you, I know you really enjoy my company. When I learned that, I couldn't help but fall for you."

Ink slowly pulled the rest of his face out of his scarf, smiling as he looked up at Dream. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel!"

Dream smiled back, and took Ink's chin in his hand. "Probably about as happy as I feel knowing you love me back!"

Dream leaned down and kissed Ink. The artist wrapped his arms around the Guardian's neck, kissing him back. When they broke away from each other, Ink asked hopefully, "So does this mean we're dating now?"

"Yes," replied Dream with a smile, "yes it does."


	7. Ticklish (Ink x Tick Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick really, REALLY wants to tickle Ink.

Tick had a mission. His goal in life was to tickle every single Sans in the multiverse. Oh, sure there were too many Sanses for him to ever actually achieving his dream, but he wasn't going to let that little detail stop him from trying. He'd already gotten quite a few of them: Classic, Red, Blue, Dream, Science, Lust. He'd even managed to get all the Bad Sanses—although he almost regretted it when they attacked him afterwards. Almost. But there was one Sans who he kept trying to get, to no avail.

Ink.

Tick knew for a fact that Ink was ticklish. Sensing these things was a gift that everyone in Tickletale had. And it was also clear to the tickle-master that Ink was far more ticklish than any of the other Sanses. But no matter how hard Tick tried, no matter what traps he set or what tricks he pulled, he simply could not catch the creator to tickle him. It was like Ink knew when Tick was trying to catch him, and he always evaded capture, like the elusive little inkblot he was. 

It was maddening.

How could Tick possibly call himself a master of tickling when he couldn't even tickle such a small creature? How could he achieve his dream of tickling every Sans when one refused to be caught?

So here he was, ranting about his Ink problem to his brother. Papyrus listened quietly, only speaking when Tick seemed to be coming to an end.

"That is a problem," said Papyrus. "Maybe instead of trying to capture him, you could just ask him nicely?"

Tick sputtered in shock. "Ask him?!" he cried. "Papyrus, you know as well as I do that asking him would NEVER work! At best he'd just laugh at me for asking, and at worst—" Tick shuddered, thinking about how the Bad Sanses had retaliated after he'd tickled them. He didn't want to think about how Ink might react if he made him angry.

"Sans, have you seen how small he is?" asked Papyrus. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"'What's the worst that could happen?'" Tick repeated in disbelief. "Papyrus, you KNOW he can create things with his paintbrush! He could create something to defend himself from me! The rest of the multiverse doesn't fight the same way we do!"

"You never know unless you try," replied Papyrus, shrugging.

Tick sighed in frustration. Papyrus was right. He would never know unless he tried. And if Ink DID get angry, Tick could teleport away. He just hoped Ink wouldn't get TOO angry.

So Tick went looking for Ink. He found the artist in Chocotale, talking to Error.

"Seriously, Error?" Ink was saying. "These poor people are going to need Destroyer Insurance if you keep eating their houses!"

"I don't care," the glitch said through a mouthful of shutters. "It's their own fault for building their houses out of food!"

Ink threw his hands up in the air, and said, "I give up! You're going to eat so much chocolate that you'll get sick. Then you'll regret eating houses!"

Error scoffed, turning away from the creator to focus on his meal. "Whatever, squid!"

Ink walked away and opened a paint portal, which he stepped through. Seeing his chance, Tick rushed forward and leaped into the portal just before it closed.

He regretted it immediately. The portal was wet, thick and smothering, nothing like the smooth teleportation that most Sanses had. Sure, Tick had known that Ink couldn't actually teleport in the same way that the rest of them could, but he'd never actually experienced one of Ink's portals. It was not something he ever wanted to experience again, either.

After a moment, Tick was free of the portal. He shuddered as it closed behind him. "Never again!" he exclaimed.

"AHH!" shrieked Ink, spinning around to see the tickle-master. Immediately he got into a defensive stance with his paintbrush. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to ask you a question! That's all!" Tick said quickly, holding up his hands in a pacifying gesture. Ink looked at him warily and asked, "What kind of question?"

"Please don't get angry and attack me!" Tick said. "I just wanted to ask you if I can tickle you?"

Ink froze. "Uhhh... What?" he said, blushing. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, I've been trying to capture you so I can tickle you, but I keep failing to get you," replied Tick. "So I'm now I'm asking you."

"Why do you want to tickle me of all people?" asked Ink. Tick replied, "Because you're a Sans! And it's my life mission to tickle all of the Sanses!"

"... You know there are more Sanses in the multiverse than you could ever tickle in a thousand lifetimes, right?" asked Ink. "And there are more AUs being created constantly, so that number just keeps increasing."

"I know," sighed Tick. "But I want to at least try."

Ink sighed. He thought for a moment, then sighed again. "Look, I'm only going to say yes because I'm pretty sure that you'll keep trying to capture me if I say no."

Tick's eye-lights lit up in excitement. "Really? You're going to let me tickle you?"

Ink's blush grew ever brighter, but he nodded. "Let's go to my house. I don't want anyone to see this. Not like anyone will, since we're in the Doodlesphere, but still..."

Tick followed Ink to a little house on a nearby island. It looked as though a unicorn had vomited all over a life-sized dollhouse. Even the little garden in front of it was a rainbow.

The inside of the house was a similar color scheme. Ink looked at Tick expectantly as he looked around.

"Your house is very colorful," Tick observed. "Did you make it?"

"Yes!" Ink said proudly. "I used my paintbrush to make it all! I really don't like blank places."

Tick nodded, and said, "Well I like your place. It's very cute."

Ink blushed, and said, "Thanks! Well, do you want to get started?"

"Yes!" Tick said eagerly. Inside his head he was screaming.  _ OMG! I'm actually going to get to tickle Ink! Finally! _

Ink took Tick to his equally colorful bedroom, and closed the door behind them. Tick looked at Ink and asked, "Before we get started, could I tie you up and blindfold you?"

Ink blushed again, but nodded and painted some ropes and a blindfold into existance. Then, Tick had him lay on the bed and tied him down in an X-shaped, and blindfolded him. After testing to make sure Ink actually couldn't see, he smiled.

"Tell me, Ink," he said, "just how ticklish are you? On a scale of one to ten."

"I- uh- um..." Ink hesitated. "Promise you won't judge me?"

"I promise."

"I-I'm off the charts. Like a fifteen or something."

Tick grinned. "I kind of figured you would be off the charts. I can sense that kind of stuff, you know."

"Yeah I-EEEEK!" Ink squealed and started thrashing around as Tick suddenly stroked his ribs with a feather. "Nahahahahahahahahahahah! Stahahahahap! I cahahahan't—" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Awww, how cute!" chuckled Tick, dragging the feather up and down Ink's rib. "I love the sound of your laugh! Tickle tickle, little Inky!"

"Nahahahahahahat teaheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheesing!" laughed Ink, shaking his head frantically. Not wanting to wait any longer to satisfy his tickling urges, Tick summoned twenty-three more feathers and made each one start tickling a rib as he dug his fingers into Ink's armpits.

If Ink thought it was torture before, he was really in for it now. He screamed with laughter, thrashing around and slamming his head backwards into his pillow. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!!!!!!!" he howled. The blindfold soaked up the tears of laughter that were streaming from his eyes.

"Did you say stop?" Tick teased. "But we're just getting started! I've been wanting to tickle you for so long, I simply must continue!"

He then summoned two electric toothbrushes to tickle Ink's armpits, while his fingers moved down to the smaller skeleton's spine. He scratched at it lightly, and Ink's laughter reached a crescendo.

"PLEAHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!!!!!"the helpless ticklee wailed. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" But Tick just chuckled. He was most certainly not done yet. He grinned and said, "Hey, Ink? What's a tickle monster's favorite fruit?"

Upon hearing that, Ink knew immediately what was coming next. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAT! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE! ANYHEEHEEHEETHING BUT THAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Wrong answer!" Tick teased. "It's RASPBERRIES!" And with that he blew a raspberry against Ink's spine a few times before summoning a soft-bristled hairbrush to continue with Ink's spine.

Tick had one more spot that he really wanted to tickle: Ink's feet. While the feathers, electric toothbrushes, and hairbrush did their work, his hands slowly made their way down to the artist's soles. He dragged one finger up the arch of the left foot and was rewarded with said foot trying to shake it off. Then Tick began tickling both feet in earnest.

"Tickle, tickle, Inky!" Tick teased him. "Are you having fun? Do you like being tickled?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!!!!!!" laughed Ink. Tick blinked in surprise, and said, "Oh, you do, do you? That's adorable!"

"IT'S NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" squealed Ink. "IT'S EMBARRASSING! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Awww, you're just too cute, Inky!" Tick chuckled. He continued tickling Ink for another hour, before he was completely satisfied.

Finally, Tick stopped tickling Ink's feet. He snapped his fingers and the tools that he'd summoned disappeared. Ink lay there, gasping for breath as Tick untied him and removed the blindfold.

"So, you like being tickled, huh?" Tick said, smiling. Ink groaned, and covered his blushing face with his hands.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" the tickle-master asked, amused. Ink sighed and said, "Because it's weird. Seriously, who in their right mind would actually LIKE being tickled?"

"I don't think it's weird," Tick replied. "In fact my ideal partner would be someone who likes it!"

"Really?" Ink asked, peeking through his fingers at Tick.

"Absolutely!" Tick answered. "I love tickling people, and having a partner who liked being tickled would give me a way to bond with them and spend time together! And you know, you're pretty cute! I would totally date you if you were interested!"

The words were out of his mouth before he realized it, and Tick blushed when it hit him what he'd said. He was about to apologize for saying it when Ink hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm definitely interested!" Ink said. "I have to admit, I've had a crush on you for a long time. I just didn't want to say so because I didn't think you'd want to date me!"

_ YES! _ Tick cheered in his head. He hugged Ink tightly and kissed him. "So do you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked. "Right now?"

"Yes!" Ink said happily.

And so, the two of them left Ink's house to go on a date, happy with how the day had turned out.


	8. Stay Quiet (Inkmare Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a plan. A plan to spy on the Bad Sanses. Too bad he got caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

Ink was so proud of himself. He had taken upon himself the task of spying on Nightmare's gang, and was currently hiding underneath a table in their meeting room, waiting for the Bad Sanses to come in and start spilling secrets. The table was big enough that they wouldn't accidently kick him when they were sitting at it, and there was a purple tablecloth over it reaching the ground, so they wouldn't be able to see him. It was fool-proof!

Ink was torn from his thoughts when he heard the door open. Quivering with excitement, the artist could barely keep quiet. He waited as the group sat down around the table: Horror and Cross to his left, Error in front of him, Dust and Killer to Ink's right, and Nightmare behind him.

The moment Nightmare walked into the room, he knew Ink was somewhere there. He could taste the artist's artificial emotions. He was clearly giddy about something. An interesting fact about Nightmare and emotions: Most positive emotions disgusted him, but Ink's artificial ones were actually quite enjoyable. They didn't make his stomach turn the way real joy and affection did.

So Nightmare was pleased when he sensed Ink's excitement. And he could immediately tell where the artist was. There was nowhere else he COULD be other than under the table. Nightmare figured that the tiny Sans was probably trying to spy on them. No wonder he was so pleased with himself.

The Guardian knew he could easily expose the smaller skeleton and ruin his plan, but he had a better idea. He would certainly ruin his plan, yes, but he wanted to see if he could get Ink to accidently reveal himself. As he sat down at the table, Nightmare said, "You know what? I'm in a particularly good mood today. Let's talk about something OTHER than our plans for once."

The Bad Sanses were surprised. Killer shifted a bit and said, "Uh... Boss?"

"I have my reasons for this," Nightmare replied. "I have no obligation to reveal said reasons, however."

Ink was confused. Why did Nightmare not want to talk about their plans? He was ruining INK'S plan! What was the point in spying on the Bad Sanses if they weren't going to spill any juicy secrets? It was like Nightmare KNEW he was spying on them...

Ink almost screamed when a goopy black tentacle wrapped itself around his left ankle. He managed to stay quiet as he frantically tried to pry said tentacle off of him, only for a second to grab his left wrist. A third grabbed the other wrist and pulled his arms behind him, and the second tentacle took the right wrist and tied both behind Ink's back tightly. The third tentacle, now free, proceeded to grab Ink's right ankle.

Ink was now completely trapped by Nightmare. He had no doubt that the Guardian was going to pull him out from underneath the table and reveal his presence to his gang. Then he would probably be tortured by the Bad Sanses. And the worst part was that Dream and Blue would have no idea! They wouldn't come looking for him here because Ink had told them that he was just going out to get inspiration for his paintings, and that he would probably be out all day. Why? He'd wanted to surprise them with information about Nightmare's gang.

Ink was really regretting not telling them the truth. If he'd told them he was planning on spying on the Bad Sanses, they would know where to look for him when he didn't come home!

Nightmare could taste Ink's fear. He didn't like it at all. Just as Ink's positive emotions had the opposite effect on him, so too did his negative emotions. Nightmare hated it when Ink was upset because it made him feel like he was going to throw up. The Guardian of Negativity blamed it all on the fact that they were artificial.

It would not do for Ink to be scared right now. So Nightmare decided to do something about it.

Ink froze in shock as he felt one of Nightmare's other tentacles slowly slide up his right femur and into the leg-hole of his shorts. A blush covered his face and he started squirming, trying to keep quiet as the tentacle slowly rubbed his pelvis. Another tentacle crept into his shirt, stroking his ribs.

Ink was confused. Why was Nightmare doing this? But he realized his answer when he had to force back a moan as the tentacles did their work. Clearly, Nightmare wanted him to make a noise and get himself caught! Well, Ink wasn't about to let him win. But it just felt so good...

Nightmare was pleased when he felt Ink's magic form a female ecto-body. He added a few more tentacles to toy with the artist, playing with his breasts, his navel, and his entrance. He felt the smaller skeleton squirm frantically in his grasp, and he had to concentrate very hard not to allow his own magic to manifest an ecto-body. Not yet at least.

Ink never knew anything could feel so good and so maddening at the same time. Nightmare was teasing him, his tentacles toying with his body. He knew that if he made a sound, he would be caught and in a most humiliating way. As a tentacle slowly made its way inside him he gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. It didn't help that the tip of another tentacle was tickling his clit, driving him crazy with pleasure. He squirmed desperately, trying to get free, but at the same time loving every second of this.

Meanwhile, the Bad Sanses were having a polite discussion about chocolate. Or rather, Error and Cross were having a heated debate over the best use of chocolate while the others listened in amusement.

"I'm telling you, Error," Cross said, "if there was an AU where chocolate was used as currency instead of gold, I really doubt you would destroy it!"

"Chocolate is not money!" snapped Error. "Chocolate is food! Money can be exchanged for goods and services! I would never give someone chocolate in exchange for something else!"

"Well, what if someone offered you chocolate in exchange for you doing something for them?"

"Just because it can be used to bribe me doesn't make it money!"

Ink vaguely heard bits and pieces of the conversation as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure caused by Nightmare's tentacles. The only coherent thought he could hold onto was, _Stay quiet! Stay quiet!_ over and over again. As the tentacles ravished his ecto-body, he squirmed and struggled not to make a sound.

Nightmare was enjoying himself as well. He was surprised that Ink had managed to keep quiet for so long. Nobody knew he was there except the two of them. Everyone else was just paying attention to Cross and Error's great chocolate debate.

"Hey Boss, what do you think?" Cross asked, turning to the dark Guardian. "Could chocolate be used as money?"

"Are you out of your mind?" retorted Nightmare. "Don't you know that money has more germs than anything else that exchanges hands? If you were to use chocolate as money, you would probably end up getting sick when you ate it!"

"Thank you!" said Error as Cross seemed to deflate. "Finally, someone gets it! Chocolate can be used to bribe people, but it's not money!"

With the conversation concluded, the meeting also came to an end. While the rest of his gang left to go about their daily lives, Nightmare sat at the table, continuing to tease Ink. When everyone else was long gone, he pulled the artist out from underneath the table and smirked at his blushing face.

"So, you managed to keep quiet and not attract anyone else's attention," the Guardian teased, caressing the artist's face with his hand. "Impressive. I think you deserve a little reward for such a feat!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Ink. Nightmare lifted him up to eye level, and said, "This."

He kissed the smaller skeleton passionately. After a moment of hesitation, Ink kissed him back. When they broke apart, Nightmare's magic had formed a male ecto-body. He eagerly removed Ink's clothes along with his own, and pinned Ink to the table.

"Don't worry about staying quiet now," Nightmare murmured to Ink, with a seductive look on his face. "This room is completely soundproof."

With that, he slowly pushed his erection into Ink's entrance, pausing whenever Ink showed any sign of discomfort. When Ink was ready, the Guardian began moving, at a slow but steady pace.

"Ah! N-Nightmare!" Ink moaned. Not content with his own actions, the Guardian used his tentacles to fondle Ink's ecto-breasts as he kissed the artist's neck. Ink cried out as Nightmare found a particularly sensitive spot. Hearing that, the Guardian bit down hard on the spot.

"N-Nightmare! F-Faster, please!" Ink moaned, squirming with dissatisfaction at Nightmare's slow pace. Nightmare smirked and began moving faster and harder.

"F-Fuck, Ink!" he groaned. "You're so fucking tight!" He began changing angles, looking for a spot that would making Ink feel good. He knew he'd found it when Ink screamed, "AH! Nightmare! Th-there!"

Having found the spot, Nightmare began slamming into it over and over, non-stop. Ink screamed as he came, but Nightmare wasn't finished yet.

"Fucking hell, Ink!" he cried. "I love you so much!"

"Ah!" moaned Ink. "N-Nightmare, I l-love you too!"

Nightmare could tell that Ink meant it from the emotions he was feeling. The dark Guardian passionately kissed the artist, licking him for entrance, which Ink eagerly granted him. His tongue explored the smaller skeleton's mouth as he pounded into him. As Ink came a second time, Nightmare couldn't hold back. He continued to fuck Ink even as he climaxed himself, and only stopped when he had finished.

As Nightmare pulled out of Ink, he held the smaller skeleton close to him. "You are mine, Ink," he said, kissing the artist on the forehead.

"Yes," agreed Ink, laying his head the taller's chest. The dark Guardian smirked, and said, "And now you know what'll happen if you try to spy on us again."

Ink blushed, and nodded.

He was SO glad he didn't tell Dream and Blue where he was going.


	9. Yandere Part 2 (Inkberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Yandere (Inkberry) chapter from Blue's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has violence and swearing. If you don't like, don't read this chapter.
> 
> This is the same story as the chapter Yandere (Inkberry), but from Blue's point of view.

Blue had a problem. A very big problem.

It started around sunset a few weeks ago, when the Star Sanses were hanging out at the park. They were sitting on a bench having a nice little conversation.

Well the conversation was mostly Ink talking about all of his favorite ways to get inspired for painting, but Blue wasn't complaining. He could listen to the artist talk forever and never get tired of hearing his voice. Ink's love for art made a lot of sense to him. After all, Blue considered Ink himself to be a masterpiece.

Suddenly a female monster walked up to them and smiled at Ink. That was already a big no-no in Blue's book, but then the girl actually had the audacity to start FLIRTING with Ink! Blue couldn't believe it! How dare she hit on HIS Inky! How fucking DARE she!

And what's worse was that it was obvious that Ink wasn't interested. He had the most uncomfortable and embarrassed expression on his face, and it was clear that he just wanted the girl to go away. But did she take the hint? No! The ugly bitch just kept flirting!

"Are you single?" the girl asked eventually. Ink squirmed and said, "Um...yes?"

"Really?" said the girl in surprise. "A cute little skeleton like you? I'm surprised!"

"Uh..." said Ink.

 _Seriously?!_ Blue screamed at the girl in his mind. _You're saying you thought he might NOT be single, and yet you still hit on him?! Fucking skank!_

"Well, in that case, would you like to go out with me?" the girl asked, winking at Ink.

A brilliant rainbow blush flooded Ink's face. "I- Uh- Umm..." he stammered. "I d-don't even know you!"

"Well, a date would be the perfect way for us to get to know each other," the girl said sweetly.

Blue couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Hey lady!" he snapped. "Back off! Can't you see you're making my friend uncomfortable?"

A look of extreme annoyance crossed the girl's face as she looked at Blue and said, "Nobody asked you!"

Oh she did NOT just try that! Blue stood up and started yelling at the girl about how Ink didn't want to talk to her and that she should just go away. The girl had the nerve to argue with him about how she had just as much right to be there as Blue did. From the corner of his eye, Blue noticed Dream give Ink a look, before Ink made a paint portal and left. Fortunately, the girl didn't notice. She just kept screaming at Blue.

Finally the girl snapped, "You can't stop me from going out with that cute guy! He's single, so you're not his boyfriend! And I'm not going to let you stop me from being with him!"

Ohhh, BIG mistake! Now Blue was thoroughly pissed off. Yandere mode ACTIVATED!

Blue's silence seemed to convince the girl that she had won, and she turned to where Ink had been and said, "So, cutie, do you—wait. Where'd he go?"

"Oh, Ink left," Dream said calmly. "He didn't want to be around you since you were embarrassing him, so he went home."

"What do you mean, he didn't want to be around me?!" The girl turned her wrath onto Dream. "I wasn't embarrassing him!"

"Yes, you were," the Guardian responded. "You hitting on him made him very uncomfortable. I can sense people's emotions, and he was seriously NOT into you."

"No. I don't believe you!" snapped the girl. "I'm going to go find him, and we're going on a date!"

She turned on her heel and strutted off. Blue waited until she was about 100 feet away before saying to Dream, "Why don't you go check on Ink? I have something I need to do."

"Okay," Dream said before teleporting away. Blue got up and began following the girl, making sure to keep at a distance so that she wouldn't notice him.

Blue stalked the girl through the park as she searched for Ink. It was getting dark, and soon enough there was nobody else around. It was the perfect time to strike. The yandere silently got closer and closer until he was just behind the girl, and pulled out a knife. He always had a knife on him for just such an occasion. When the girl stopped walking, Blue grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream, and drove the knife into her back over and over.

"Ink is MINE!" he hissed into the girl's ear as he stabbed her. "You will never have him! NEVER!"

Blue laughed as the life left the girl's eyes, and stabbed her a couple more times for good measure. Then, he let go of her corpse and teleported home.

Dream was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk when Blue appeared in front of him. The Guardian nearly choked on his drink when he saw the blood and knife.

"Umm..." he said. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. Get cleaned up and changed, and I'll burn the clothes your wearing to get rid of the evidence..."

"Thanks, Dream!" Blue said cheerfully. "Just don't tell Ink, okay?"

"Okay," said Dream.

Blue took a shower, making sure to rinse the shower to get rid of all the blood, and took the bloody clothes outside to the backyard where Dream had a fire going already. As Dream burned the clothes, the yandere washed the knife he had used. Then he went to Ink's room to check on the artist.

The artist in question was busy painting a picture of a sunset. Blue smiled, and said, "Hey, Ink! Are you feeling any better?"

Ink turned and smiled at Blue. "Oh, hi Blue!" he said. "Yes, I feel much better. And thanks for dealing with that girl so I could get away! I really appreciate it!"

 _You have no idea!_ Blue thought. But aloud he only said, "Any time!"

The next morning, as the three skeletons were watching TV, a news broadcast came on. The girl's body had been found in the early hours. Ink seemed a little surprised, but the look Dream gave Blue told the yandere that the Guardian knew what he had done. Later that day, when Ink was in his room, Dream confronted Blue.

"So that's what happened," he said. "You're yandere for Ink, aren't you?"

"Is that a problem?" Blue asked. Dream sighed and said, "Not as long as you don't get caught. Look, I'll help you get rid of evidence so that Ink doesn't see you covered in blood and freak out, but just DON'T get caught! You know Ink would be very upset if you got arrested or something!"

Blue smiled, glad that his friend was supportive. "Thanks, Dream!" he said brightly.

Things were peaceful for about a week, or as peaceful as they could be with the Bad Sanses running around causing problems. Then one evening, when the Star Sanses were at the grocery store, it happened again.

Blue, Dream, and Ink had all split up to look for different things. Blue was getting things for tacos, Dream was grabbing desserts, and Ink was looking for breakfast items. Because apparently "dessert tacos" and "breakfast tacos" were NOT a thing in the eyes of the smaller Star Sanses.

Blue had just finished picking out his assigned ingredients when suddenly his yandere senses started tingling. His Inky needed help! He rushed to the cereal aisle where he'd last seen him, and saw a male monster approaching his senpai.

"Hey, cutie!" the monster said. "What's your name?"

"...Ink..." said the smaller skeleton.

"Ink, huh?" said the man. "Nice. So what's a pretty thing like you doing here in the cereal aisle?"

"...Buying cereal?"

"Nice, nice," said the man. "So are you single?"

 _Not this again!_ thought Blue angrily. Ink was clearly thinking the same thing as he said, "Yes..."

"Great!" said the man. "My friend is having a party later this week. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"

"I- uh-"

"No!" Blue yelled angrily, rushing to put himself between the man and his beloved Inky. "He will not be going with you! Go away!"

The man seemed surprised, but shrugged. He pulled out a paper and a pen and wrote down something before giving it to Ink. "If you decide you want to go, call me!"

The man strolled away, as Dream rushed up to them. "I heard yelling! What's going on?"

"Some guy was hitting on Ink!" Blue exclaimed angrily. Dream winced and said, "Not again! What's that he gave you, Ink?"

Ink looked at the paper, and showed it to his friends. It was a phone number with a winky face next to it. Dream and Blue stared at the number in dismay.

"Ugh, let's just get our stuff and leave," Ink groaned. He crumpled the paper up and looked around for a trash can.

Suddenly, Blue had the most brilliant idea. "Here," he said, "let me hold onto that. I'll throw it away for you."

"Ok, thanks Blue," Ink said, handing the crumpled paper to the yandere. Blue wandered off out of sight for a few moments. But instead of throwing away the paper, he stuck it in his pocket. Then he went back to Ink and Dream. They purchased their groceries and went home. To make Ink feel better, Blue made tacos. Then they went to bed.

Or rather, Ink went to bed, while Blue pretended to. When Blue was sure his precious Inky was sound asleep, he crept out. He was met in the hall by Dream, who whispered, "Let me guess. You're planning on killing that guy from the grocery store, aren't you?"

"Yes," Blue replied quietly. Dream asked, "And how exactly do you plan to find him?"

With a triumphant grin, Blue pulled out the paper with the phone number on it and said, "I'm going to call him, pretending to be Ink, and ask him to meet me somewhere!"

Dream sighed. "I'll get the fire ready."

"Thanks, Dream!"

So Blue called the number on the paper. The man seemed pretty excited at the prospect of seeing Ink again, and agreed to be at the park in fifteen minutes. Blue then teleported to the location and hid behind a tree, waiting for the man.

The man was actually a few minutes early. He stood a few feet away from Blue, his back facing the yandere, waiting. It was the perfect opportunity, and Blue crept up behind him. Just as he had with the girl before, the skeleton covered the man's mouth with his hand and began stabbing.

"Did you really think MY Inky would ever meet up with you?" he laughed as he stabbed. "You couldn't even tell the difference between his voice and mine!"

The man struggled, but Blue wasn't about to let up. He drove that knife into his back until he was dead, then a few more times just to make sure the man was actually dead before teleporting home.

True to his word, Dream was waiting in the backyard with a fire going. As before, the two skeletons destroyed all of the evidence before going to bed.

The next day, the man's face was on the news. To everyone's shock, the reporter said that the man had been married.

"He was married, and still hit on me?!" Ink cried in disgust. "How low can you get?"

"He got what he deserved," muttered Blue.

Dream didn't say anything, but the expression on his face told Blue that he was also angry about the man's unfaithfulness.

But then, today, it happened again. This time, the Star Sanses were in a bar, celebrating another victory over the Bad Sanses. They weren't drinking heavily, just a little bit of champagne.

Suddenly a guy who was clearly drunk stumbled over to them. Blue recognized him, having seen him before. He actually lived not too far from the Star Sanses' base.

The man put his arm around Ink's shoulder and said in a slurring voice, "Heeeeey, cutie!"

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled the Star Sanses all together. The man leaned in to Ink's face and tried to kiss him. Blue and Dream immediately leapt up and tried to pull the man away from their friend. They succeeded, but the man grew very angry very quickly and tried to throw a punch at them. Fortunately he was too drunk to aim properly, and a bouncer quickly dragged him out of the bar.

"Are you okay, Ink?" Dream asked, worried. Ink was trembling, but nodded. "I'm fine," he said.

Blue glared after the man. This time, he actually knew where to find him. _That fucking asshole is DEAD!_

Dream looked at Blue in alarm. No doubt, he knew what Blue was planning. "Why don't we go home," he said.

Ink nodded, and the three of them went back to their base. As Ink went to his room, Dream and Blue went into the kitchen.

"Blue, I know what you're planning," Dream said quietly, not wanting Ink to hear. "You want to kill that guy, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Blue said just as quietly. "Do you really think I'm going to let him get away with the stunt he pulled? Fuck no!"

"How will you find him?" Dream asked. Blue grinned and said, "I've seen him around before. I know where he lives!"

"That's going to be the third murder in a row in the last few weeks!" Dream said. "You're going to get caught, Blue! Do you really think it's gonna be worth it when you do?"

"I have to protect Ink!" replied Blue. "That man went way too far! He tried to kiss my Inky!"

"Look, I know you love Ink, but how do you think he will feel if he finds out you've been killing the people who you consider rivals for his affection?"

Blue scowled, and Dream sighed. "Look, I'll get the fire ready. Just be careful—"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Ink fell onto the kitchen floor with a loud crash. Dream and Blue jumped and stared at Ink in horror.

"Um... nice weather we're having," Ink said awkwardly.

"Ink!" cried Dream. "Are you ok?"

"Yep!" said Ink from the floor.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Blue, narrowing his eyes. If Ink knew that Blue was yandere for him, he'd probably freak out. Blue didn't want Ink to be afraid of him.

"Enough to know who's been killing the people who've hit on me," replied Ink, not bothering to get up. "I'm assuming that you're planning on killing that creep from the bar, too. Am I right?"

"Um..." Blue said. This was bad.

Ink looked up at Dream and asked, "And how long have you known that Blue is yandere for me?"

"I- uh-" Dream sighed. "Since the beginning. He came home from killing the first person all bloody with a knife, and when the news came on the next morning I put two and two together."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Inky!" cried Blue, trying not to scare Ink more than he probably already was. "Those people were a threat to us! To our love!"

"I actually find the idea of you being yandere for me to be kind of hot, not gonna lie," said Ink, blushing.

"Wait, you do?" asked Blue in delight, his eye-lights lighting up. _No way! He actually likes it?!_

"Yep," replied Ink.

Blue cheered and scooped Ink up off the ground bridal style, spinning around in circles with him. Inky thought the yandere was hot! This was the best moment of Blue's life!

"Don't worry Inky!" he said, kissing Ink's forehead. "I'll keep you safe. We'll be together forever!"

Dream sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, just don't get caught, ok, Blue? I'm sure Ink would be devastated if that happened."

"Yeah, don't get caught," agreed Ink.

"Don't worry," replied Blue smiling. "I won't."


	10. Diary (Errorink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Ink has a terrible memory, but nobody knows that Ink has a diary to remember things in.

It was no secret that Ink had a notoriously bad memory. Pretty much everyone who knew him knew that. But what WAS a secret was that Ink had a diary that he wrote in to remember things. He would normally write notes on his scarf, little reminders of the days' events. Then, when he was alone, he would record those notes in his diary. He didn't just write the days' events in there, though. No, he also recorded his secret thoughts as well.

Things like his crush on Error.

" _ Dear Diary, _ " he wrote early one morning. " _ I had a dream about Error again last night. We were at the beach, and he was wearing a pair of blue-and-red swim trucks. Is it weird that I want to see him wearing that in real life? But then my dream changed, and we were in my bedroom. He pushed me onto my bed and sat on me, and he was leaning in like he was about to kiss me... But then I woke up! After I drank my vials, I was so mad that I didn't get to kiss him. And then I got sad because it was all just a dream. Is that weird? I just want him to kiss me, just once. But who am I kidding? He's my enemy! He could never love me. _ "

Ink leaned back in his chair, thinking about the dream. Most of the details were fading already, but the image of Error in a bathing suit was burned into his mind. He quickly began drawing it under the entry in his diary before he could forget it too. After he finished drawing, he continued writing.

" _ Error is so handsome. He's so much taller than me, and I love his colors. The tear-streaks on his face are eye-catching. And the little glitches that surround him are mesmerizing. Physically, he's much more interesting than anyone else I know. He's the multiverse's greatest masterpiece. But he hates me. I've tried to befriend him so many times, but he keeps rejecting me. I just... I wish he would give me a chance. _ "

The artist sighed and closed his eye-sockets. This wasn't the first time he'd written about his crush on Error, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He constantly wrote about him, from things about his looks to Ink's dreams. Heck, Ink even recorded fantasies about him, most of which were NOT so innocent. Most of his diary was Error-related. Sure he had other secrets written in it, but only about 12% of his entries were anything else. The other 88% was dedicated to his crush.

" _ Okay, maybe I'm a little obsessed with him. It's like I never write about anything else BUT him! But I just love him so much! I want to be with him! But I know it'll never happen. The closest I'll ever get to Error is on the battlefield. I can't just tell him how I feel because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, and he'll never be able to even think about me without feeling disgusted. I'll just have to be content with him nearly kissing me in my dreams, and writing about him in my diary. _ "

Sounds and smells coming from the kitchen told Ink that Dream was nearly done making breakfast. Blue always wanted to cook, but the smaller two Star Sanses put their foot down at breakfast and dessert after the breakfast taco fiasco. Seriously, who makes tacos out of corn flakes, toaster waffles, poached eggs, bacon, sausages, orange slices, syrup, and mayonnaise? Ink still shuddered when re-reading the entry in his diary about THAT to this day. What was also weird, in Ink's opinion at least, was the dessert taco incident. Blue had made tacos out of peanut butter cookies, red velvet cake, chocolate chips, rice pudding, pineapple gummy bears, strawberry preserves, lime Jell-O, marshmallow, and orange gummy worms.

So now, Ink and Dream took turns making breakfast and dessert. From the smell of things, Dream had make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Maybe even some fresh orange juice. Smiling at the thought, Ink put his diary under his pillow and went to breakfast.

***Time Skip***

The Star Sanses had a tough battle with Nightmare's gang that day. Thankfully they were able to defeat the Bad Sanses, but Ink was slightly disappointed to see that Error was not present. Of course, that did mean that the battle was slightly easier on the three Star Sanses. It was always a welcome relief when one member of the Bad Sanses was missing, since there were twice as many Bad Sanses as there were Star Sanses. But Ink had really hoped to spend time with his crush, even if they were fighting.

After the battle Ink and his friends went their separate ways. Blue was going to spend time with his brother, and Dream was meeting up with Outer. Apparently, Outer had offered to teach him how to play golf in space.

Ink, meanwhile, decided to go back to the Star Sanses' base. He wanted to express his disappointment at not being able to see Error in his diary. As he walked to his room, he wondered why his crush hadn't been in the battle.

He got his answer when he opened his bedroom door and saw Error.

Sitting on his bed.

Reading his diary.

Oh no.

Error looked up at Ink when he noticed him, and smirked. "Well, hello there, Inky," the glitch purred. He stood up and slowly walked toward the artist, still holding the diary. "So, you have a diary, I see."

Ink wouldn't look at him. This was the worst thing that could have ever possibly happened! Now Error was going to hate him forever! Why was this happening?!

Error chuckled at the blush on Ink's face. "You have some pretty interesting fantasies about me in here. Like wanting me to tie you up and tease you with my strings until you're a desperate, begging mess. I never would have expected someone like you to have such a dirty mind!"

Ink groaned and covered his face. "Why me?" he whimpered.

"You know, if you had just told me you wanted me to do all that to you, I would've gladly done so!" said Error. "Half the stuff you've written in your diary is stuff I've always wanted to try, and the other half is stuff I'm now interested in doing! And I only want to do it all to you. You don't have to worry about me hating you for your feelings, Inky. I love you, too!"

Ink froze at Error's words. He hardly dared to look up at the glitch, fearing that he had just imagined them. But when he did look at Error's face, he saw nothing but love and affection there.

"Y-you love me?" the smaller skeleton asked, his voice barely a whisper. Error reached down and caressed his cheek, smiling.

"Of course I do, Inky!" he said. "You were the first person to see something else in me when everyone else could only see me as an evil and insane destroyer of worlds! You always try to befriend me, even when we fight. I kept rejecting you because I didn't want you to know that I want to be more than just friends. But now I know you feel the same way!"

Ink felt overwhelming joy at Error's words, and happy tears started spilling from his eyes. "Thank you, Error!" he cried, hugging the destroyer tightly. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

Error hugged the smaller skeleton back, and kissed his head. "I love you too, my little squid."

They stayed like that for a few moments before they parted. Error looked down at Ink with a seductive expression.

"Now," he purred, "why don't we try out some of those fantasies of yours?"


	11. Heat (Ink x Lust lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is in heat, and Lust is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

Lust could sense it the moment he walked into Ink's house. Just the feeling of the air was enough to inform him of the situation. He'd never actually thought it would happen to Ink of all people, what with him only feeling emotions from his vials. But he probably should have expected it eventually, seeing as it was a primal instinct rather than an emotion.

Ink was in heat. And judging by how strongly Lust could sense it, the artist had probably been in that state for a few days. Which was a major problem. Being in heat for too long would cause it to become overwhelmingly painful. The pain could get so intense that it could even kill! No doubt Ink was getting close to that point, but why? Didn't he have anyone to relieve him?

"Ink?" Lust called out, walking through the house. He couldn't see the artist anywhere, but he followed his senses to a door that looked like a tie-dye T-shirt and knew that Ink was in the room behind it. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Lust knocked on the door and called out to the smaller skeleton. From inside the room he heard a faint voice whimper, "G-go a-away!"

"Ink, I know what's wrong," Lust replied. "I know you're in heat. And I can tell that you've been like that for too long. You need to find someone to help you."

"N-n-no!" Ink responded.

"Ink, if you don't get some help soon, your heat will kill you!" cried Lust. Ink whined, "No it won't. I can't die, I don't have a soul!"

"Then it will keep getting more and more painful," Lust said. "It's not going to just go away, you need help! Soon you're going to be at the point where you'll be unable to control yourself. You'll end up forcing yourself upon the first creature you notice, whether they want it or not!"

"I-I-I—"

Lust could see that Ink wasn't willing to look for help, but this was an emergency. The fact that Ink hadn't pounced on him the moment he heard his voice told Lust that he wasn't as far along as that, but the way his voice sounded proved that he was definitely close. Lust had to help him, not just for Ink's sake but for the sake of the next person who came to visit the artist as well.

Lust teleported into Ink's room. The normally sun-lit room was dark with the curtains closed tightly around the window, but the taller skeleton could just see a quivering bundle of blankets on the bed. Peeking out at him from the depths of the bundle were two eye-lights, a red exclamation point and a magenta heart in a red crosshair.

"G-g-go away!" Ink whined from within his cocoon.

"Ink, why haven't you called someone to help you with your heat?" Lust asked gently. "I'm sure whoever helped you last time would be willing to help this time?"

"Th-this is th-the f-first time th-this has happened to m-m-me," Ink replied. Lust blinked in surprise.

"Wait, this is your first heat?" he asked. That might actually explain why Ink hadn't gone for help when his heat hit him. The first time a monster went into heat was often a confusing point in their life. If a monster didn't already have a partner, they may be too embarrassed to look for one in their state. It was for this reason that most monsters in the multiverse sought out mates before their first heat.

Ink squirmed in response to Lust's question. The taller skeleton stepped closer to him and said, "Ink, I know you're probably not going to like what I'm about to say, but hear me out. You need help, and I'm willing to give you the relief you so desperately need. Let me help you. I promise I'll be gentle with you."

Ink squirmed some more as he considered Lust's offer. It was true, the artist was desperate for relief. His heat was causing him to be in more pain than he'd ever been in throughout his entire life. He needed help, and Lust was the only person who he'd been around during his heat. Ink had run away to the Doodlesphere the moment he'd realized what was happening to him.

Lust watched the artist carefully. He didn't want the smaller skeleton to suffer any more than he already had been. To his relief, the artist gave a small nod, and said, "O-okay."

The taller skeleton walked to Ink, and carefully removed the blankets that were wrapped around him. Ink's magic had formed a female ecto-body the moment he'd gone into heat, and Lust smiled when he saw it. _Female, huh?_ he thought to himself. A female ecto-body was a sign of a submissive skeleton, while male ecto-bodies were used by dominant ones. Some skeletons, like Lust, were able to switch between male and female forms, but most only had one.

Ink blushed and closed his eyes as Lust placed a hand on his breast and gently squeezed it. It felt really nice, the coolness of the hand contrasting with the burning of his heat. Lust summoned his male ecto-body and began removing his admittedly sparse clothing. There was no need to remove Ink's, as the tiny artist had long since done so in a desperate but futile attempt to cool off hours before.

Ink's eye-lights looked Lust over, and the artist let out an involuntary squeak as he noticed just how big he was. He sported a proud 10 inches, and chuckled when he noticed where the smaller's eyes were looking.

"Like what you see?" the taller asked. Ink quickly covered his face with his hands, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"Let's get started," Lust said, gently pinning Ink down on the bed. He slowly began kissing the artist's neck as his hands fondled his breasts and hips. Ink squirmed, biting back a moan. But he couldn't hold back when Lust found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Mmm, Lust!" Ink moaned, tilting his head to give Lust better access. Lust smirked and focused on that spot, biting down on it hard. Meanwhile, the hand on Ink's hip slowly moved to play with his entrance. He slid his index finger inside and used his thumb to play with the artist's clit, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the smaller skeleton.

"Hah-ah! L-Lust!" moaned the artist, squirming at the sensations. "M-more! P-please!"

"As you wish, little Inky!" Lust murmured to the smaller. He curled his index finger inside him and began looking for the spot that would pleasure him most. He didn't have to search for long, and was rewarded with such a delightful sound when he located it.

"AH! Lust, there!" Ink cried out. Lust grinned, and began stimulating the spot aggressively as the squirming Ink moaned and gasped beneath him. Lust decided to add a bit more pleasure to what the submissive skeleton was already feeling, and took Ink's breast inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and nibbled gently before pulling away and giving the same attention to the other breast.

Ink was a mess. He never knew anything could feel this good! It was too much for him, and he couldn't hold back his orgasm. He practically screamed as he came, arching his back against Lust.

Lust was impressed. Normally when heat was this far along it was a lot faster to reach the first orgasm, taking maybe half a minute tops. But with Ink, it had taken nearly five minutes for him to climax. He had lasted a lot longer than the taller had expected. But his heat wasn't over yet. And Lust had something more in mind.

Lust scooted down between Ink's femurs and kissed his clit, causing the smaller skeleton to gasp. Then, the taller slipped his tongue into the artist's entrance. Lust had a much longer tongue than most Sanses, probably due to the AU he came from. It was perfect for the job of eating out Ink. The artist moaned as Lust's tongue toyed with him, lapping up his juices at a leisurely pace. It felt so good, and he wanted more. He squirmed, but Lust held his hips down.

Lust enjoyed the taste of Ink. He was surprisingly sweet, and the taller skeleton found it irresistible. He took his time, teasing the artist with his slow pace.

Ink found Lust's lack of speed to be frustrating to say the least. He wanted more, he wanted Lust to go faster. It was maddening.

"L-Lust!" Ink moaned desperately. "Don't t-tease me! Please!"

Lust smiled against Ink. His pleas were just so cute! The taller skeleton felt himself growing harder, and knew he wouldn't last long if the smaller kept begging him. He needed to get to the main event now, or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from finishing before he could even get started!

Ink groaned in frustration as Lust pulled his tongue out of him and sat up. He was about to start crying, but then Lust positioned himself at the artist's entrance. The taller looked down at the smaller and warned him, "This is going to hurt."

"Please! Just do it!" Ink cried in desperation. Lust nodded and slowly started to push himself in. Tears of pain filled Ink's eyes, and Lust paused. The taller skeleton waited for Ink to signal, gently wiping away his tears with his thumb.

"Shh..." he said soothingly. Ink took a few deep breaths, and soon the pain faded. He nodded for Lust to continue, and the taller pushed in further. He paused whenever the smaller showed any sign of discomfort, and only started again when given a sign to continue. Finally he was fully inside of Ink.

When Ink felt he was ready, he wiggled his hips to test for pain. It felt amazing, and he moaned at the feeling. He gave Lust a nod, and Lust smiled.

True to his word, Lust was gentle with Ink. He was slow, but passionate, making the smaller skeleton enjoy every second of it.

"Ah! Mmm! Lust, there!" moaned Ink as Lust hit the spot that had made him cry out before. Lust smiled, and focused all his effort into hitting only that spot. He kissed Ink, running his tongue over the artist's mouth for entrance which Ink gladly gave him. Lust's tongue explored the smaller's mouth, giving him a taste of his own juices that still lingered.

The sensations of Lust hitting his most sensitive spot non-stop combined with the kissing was all too much for Ink. The feeling of Ink's walls tightening around Lust pushed the taller over the edge as well. The two skeletons cried out as they finally came together, riding out their orgasms to the end. Finally, after they were both finished, Lust pulled out of Ink and lay down beside him. He could sense that Ink's heat was finally over.

"So," Lust said, stroking Ink's cheek, "how was it?"

"It was amazing!" Ink sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and leaning into Lust's hand. "I never knew anything could feel that good!"

Lust chuckled. He was about to speak when he noticed something inside of Ink. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Ink asked, opening his eyes at Lust's tone. His eyes focused on where the taller was looking, and he gasped. "I can't believe it!" he said. "I knew something like that might happen, but I didn't think it WOULD!"

"It's okay, Ink," Lust said sadly. "If you don't want it, we can go to Science and get rid of it—"

"NO!" cried Ink. "I want to keep it!"

Lust looked at him in surprise. Then an excited grin covered his face. "Really?" he asked happily. "I'm so glad!" He and Ink hugged each other.

"Me too!" Ink said. When they let go of each other, Lust got up and said, "Get some rest, Ink. I'll go make you something to eat."

Ink nodded and lay back down while Lust got dressed again. And as the taller skeleton left the room to cook some food for the smaller, both were thinking the same thing.

_What are we going to name the baby?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	12. Hide-and-Seek (Ink x Horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is running through the woods, being pursued by a terrifying monster.

Ink ran through the forest, gasping for breath. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but the skeleton somehow managed to avoid obstacles. He had to keep running. He had to find a place to hide before HE found him.

There! Just up ahead was a huge rock formation. There was just enough room between the rocks for the tiny skeleton to squeeze in, and the rocks were just tall enough to conceal him. This was the perfect hiding place!

"Oh, Ink!" a sinister voice called out from the distance, sending a shiver down Ink's spine. "I'm coming for you!" The silhouette of a huge monster appeared in the direction from which the artist had come. Ink could see that said monster was carrying an axe over his shoulder.

"I know you're around here somewhere, Ink!" the monster said. "Your little tiny legs couldn't have carried you much farther than this! I'm going to find you sooner or later!"

Ink whimpered, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Fortunately, the larger monster seemed to not have heard him. Ink couldn't stop shaking as the monster searched behind trees and in bushes, coming ever closer to the smaller's hiding spot. This was so much more nerve-wracking than he'd expected it to be!

"Where are you, little Inky?" asked the axe-wielding monster. He was now close enough for the tiny skeleton to see him clearly.

Horror.

The look in his eyes as he searched for Ink was one of malicious joy. He was clearly taking immense pleasure in hunting for the artist.

_ Don't look over here! _ Ink pleaded in his mind.  _ Don't see me! Please, don't find me! _

And then, it happened.

Horror looked towards the rock formation that Ink was hiding in. The huge skeleton grinned as he spotted his prey. "Found you!" he said, stalking toward the tiny skeleton.

Ink panicked. He couldn't allow Horror to catch him! He bolted out from the other side of the rock formation and ran again, running as though his life depended on it. He knew Horror couldn't fit in the tiny spaces of the rocks and would have to go around them. That gave Ink a slightly better chance at getting away.

The artist ran as fast as he could, but he could hear Horror behind him getting closer and closer. The larger skeleton's heavy footsteps were so much faster than the smaller's light ones. It was only when Horror's axe got tangled in some tree branches that the hunter stopped, cursing as he tried to free his weapon. Ink continued to run, relieved when he saw a four-foot-tall hollow tree trunk. He scrambled into it and held still, listening for his pursuer.

Horror finally managed to get his axe out of the tree and scowled. Now his prey had gotten away again! He grumbled as he began searching again.

"Ink?" he called out. "Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

_ No way! _ thought Ink, peeking out of a hole in the tree trunk.  _ I'm not coming out! I'll get caught! _ He could see Horror looking through a bush in the distance.

A chill went down the artist's spine as he realized that he may have made a huge mistake in his new hiding spot. If Horror saw the tree trunk, there was no way Ink could get out of it in time to escape. What was he THINKING, picking this spot? He was SO doomed!

He watched, trembling as Horror grew closer and closer. The large monster was searching every possible location. Ink knew there was no chance of escape this time.

And then, Horror approached Ink's hiding spot. The larger skeleton peered inside, and a huge grin overtook his face. Reaching into the tree trunk, he grabbed ahold of Ink's ankle. He pulled the tiny skeleton out and lifted him up so that their eyes met.

"Got you!"

"Yep, you got me," Ink sighed. "That was fun!"

"Yeah, you kept getting away!" Horror said with a chuckle. "There was a moment back near the beginning that I thought you might have used a portal!"

"But that's against the rules of the game?" Ink said, confused. "If I had used my paintbrush I would be cheating! Just like if you had teleported!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," said Horror, kissing Ink's forehead. "I just never expected you to be hiding in plain sight! Seriously, you looked JUST like a log with the darkness and the way you were positioned on the ground!"

Ink grinned. "One of my finest hiding spots yet!"

It was a game they enjoyed playing together. They'd discovered their shared love of Hide-and-Seek back when they'd first started dating. Horror was always It because he was too big to be able to really hide. But neither of them minded. Ink loved hiding and being chased, and Horror loved chasing and catching him. Their games were so intense that anyone who witnessed them would most likely think that Ink was truly in danger. They had to play in a location with nobody else around for hundreds of miles because people would sometimes try to help Ink escape if they were present. Which just ruined the game for the couple.

"Want to go another round?" Horror asked, setting his boyfriend down gently.

"Absolutely!" Ink replied happily.

And as Horror covered his eyes and began to count to one hundred, Ink ran to hide again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	13. Kissing Practice (Ink x Killer fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Ink practices kissing on his paintbrush?

Ink had a secret. One he'd really prefer people never found out. It was embarrassing enough as it was, but if anyone learned that he practiced kissing on his paintbrush he would never live it down.

It shouldn't have even been that big of a deal! People practiced kissing on pillows, didn't they? So why shouldn't he be able to practice on Broomie? Sometimes, it felt like Broomie might actually be alive. He wasn't, of course, he was just a paintbrush. But still, Ink just couldn't shake the feeling.

Today, Ink was standing in his room, holding his Broomie in his arms. To make it feel less weird, he had mistletoe hanging over him. "Everyone knows someone has to kiss you if you're standing under mistletoe!" he said happily to his paintbrush. He held Broomie closer to him, and slowly began his daily kissing practice. He didn't even know if he was getting any better, but he continued practicing with his brush.

He had no idea he had an audience. A very jealous audience.

Standing on the balcony of Ink's bedroom was Killer. The taller Sans glared through the open door at the paintbrush. He'd never thought that he'd ever want to be a paintbrush himself, but watching Ink making out with it seemed to be changing his mind.

Killer never wanted to admit it, but he had a very serious crush on Ink. The artist was just too cute to resist. The taller skeleton couldn't help but adore him. He was kind of obsessed with Ink, so much so that he'd volunteered when Nightmare wanted someone to spy on the Stars Sanses.

Which was what he was SUPPOSED to be doing at the moment. And sure, technically he was spying on them. Ink was a Star Sans, after all! Still, Killer doubted that Nightmare would be too happy if he came back to the castle with nothing to report except for Ink apparently being in love with that stupid paintbrush. The taller Sans was about to sneak into the Star Sanses' Base, when Ink spoke.

"Well, that's enough kissing practice for today!" the artist said. Killer blinked at the words. So Ink was just PRACTICING? Why was he practicing on a paintbrush? Didn't he know there were better things to practice kissing on? Anything would be better that that damn paintbrush! Things like pillows, and pictures, and Killer!

Wait... did he really just think that? Man, Killer really wanted to kiss Ink right now. He wanted to kiss him so bad! He wanted to show that paintbrush that Ink belonged to him and him alone!

His eyes flickered up to the mistletoe that was hanging above Ink, and an idea formed in his head. He quietly teleported behind his crush, and hugged the smaller skeleton.

Ink shrieked and dropped his paintbrush as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He knew immediately that whoever it was had seen him kissing Broomie. There was no way they didn't know. His face grew very hot when he heard a familiar voice say, "If you're standing under mistletoe, you have to be kissed by someone. And a paintbrush doesn't count as someone!"

"Killer!" Ink groaned, humiliated. The taller skeleton turned the artist to face him and grinned as he said, "If you really want to practice kissing, why don't I give you a lesson?"

Before Ink could question what he meant by that, Killer leaned down and kissed him. The artist was shocked at first, but then began kissing back. The taller skeleton ran his tongue against Ink's mouth for entrance, but Ink didn't quite understand. He'd never been kissed before, so he had no idea what exactly Killer was doing.

When Ink didn't open his mouth, Killer decided to try a different tactic. He tickled Ink's ribs lightly, causing the artist to laugh. Taking advantage of his now open mouth, Killer began exploring it with his tongue.

Ink didn't know why Killer's tongue was in his mouth, but it just felt... right, somehow. He'd had no idea that tongues were used in kissing. Maybe it was bad that he'd only ever practiced on Broomie. His inexperience with a real person was making him feel like all his previous practice had been a waste of time.

Killer finally pulled away, and grinned at the artist. "You could use a bit more practice," he teased. "But for someone who's been using a paintbrush, you're actually a pretty decent kisser. That being said, I'd be more than happy to give you a lesson whenever you want one!" He winked at Ink, making the smaller skeleton blush.

"I'd like that," Ink said shyly.

Meanwhile Broomie lay on the ground watching sadly. Gone were the good days of Ink kissing him. He wouldn't need to now that he had Killer to practice on. And something told the paintbrush that Ink and Killer would be a couple soon enough. It was such a shame, really. Broomie loved Ink dearly with every fiber of his being. But he couldn't do anything about it, for he was only a paintbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	14. RESET (Ink x Classic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic hates it when the human RESETs. But maybe this RESET won't be so bad.

Classic had never bothered with the idea of romance. It was like a broken pencil—pointless. Mostly because he knew that he would be the only one to remember anything when Frisk RESET like they always did.

Seriously, what was wrong with that kid? They always had to take everyone's happiness and destroy it. And for what? Did they take some sort of sick pleasure in erasing everyone's memories of their happy ending? And why was Classic the only one who couldn't forget?

Just last night he had been sitting with everyone else on the surface, watching the fireworks overhead. And this morning, he was awakened by Papyrus yelling, "Sans! Wake up! Today is the day that I, the Great Papyrus, shall capture a human! Nyeh heh heh!"

They were back in the underground. The kid had RESET again.

He had gone about his day, telling knock-knock jokes to Toriel behind the door to the ruins. He knew she wouldn't remember anything about being on the surface. Nobody ever did. Nobody but him.

After saying goodbye to Toriel, Classic started walking back home. And then he saw HIM.

It was another Sans. Classic had met a few Sanses in his time, but he'd never actually met this particular Sans. Somehow, however, he knew which one he was. It was the Protector of AUs. There was no doubt in Classic's mind. From his clothes, to the vials of paint on his sash, to the giant paintbrush he carried, it was all too obvious who he was.

The Protector was holding the paintbrush up above his head in one hand, and a blob of black paint was being siphoned from the bristles into the air. As he raised his free arm, the blob began swirling around. With every twitch of his fingers, the paint took a different form.

Classic watched the Protector in awe. He had no idea what was being done, but he could tell it was very important and that he shouldn't interrupt. After some time, Classic realized that there were vague images being formed in the paint. For a split second he saw last night, with himself and all his friends watching the fireworks. Then, it was replaced with Frisk standing in front of a RESET Button.

The Protector lowered his paintbrush and waved his free hand. The paint in the air dissolved into nothingness, and he sighed, "Another RESET, I see."

His voice struck something in Classic. It was the prettiest voice a guy could have, and Classic felt his soul skip a beat when he heard it. Then the other Sans turned around, and Classic saw his eyes. They were beautiful, with mismatching colors and shapes to them. One was a green diamond and the other was a purple triangle. But as soon as the Protector saw Classic, they changed. The green eye became a blue circle and the purple one turned into a yellow star.

"Oh, hello!" the Protector said. "I didn't notice you there!" He approached Classic.

Classic couldn't resist the urge and held out his hand for the other to shake. The Protector took it, only for the whoopie cushion in Classic's hand to do it's thing. To Classic's delight, the Protector started laughing.

"The old 'whoopie cushion in the hand' trick!" he laughed. Classic grinned, and said, "Yep. I've been waiting for someone to fall for that trick again! The human isn't due for another few days."

The Protector sighed, wiping away the tears caused by his laughter. "I'm Ink," he said, shaking Classic's hand properly despite the whoopie cushion still being there. Classic smiled and said, "Classic. So, what exactly were you doing with that paint?"

"Ah, that!" Ink nodded. "Well, I'm the Protector of AUs, so I have to check on all the different AUs often, to make sure they're safe. There are a lot of threats to the multiverse, and sometimes an AU will be in danger. I use paint to scan for threats, and to see whether or not a RESET has occurred."

"Do you know if there's any way to stop the RESETs?" Classic asked hopefully. Ink frowned and said, "I'm not sure. I think that if someone with more DETERMINATION than Frisk appears, then it'll transfer the power to SAVE and RESET to them, but I don't know if there's any way to actually stop RESETs from happening for good."

"I see," said Classic, frowning. He hesitated then asked, "Do you know why I'm the only one who can't forget?"

"I don't know for sure," Ink replied, "but I think it might have to do with the fact that you're a Sans. All of the Sanses I know remember when their timelines are RESET. Some of the Papyruses also remember, but only the ones in the Swap AUs. But I don't know any Sanses that don't remember RESETs."

"So you're saying you think it's a Sans thing?"

"Yes."

Classic sighed. It explained very little, but at least he now knew that he wasn't alone in his situation. The thought was slightly comforting. He looked at Ink, and his soul skipped a beat again. Up close the Protector was a lot smaller than he'd initially thought. Ink was very cute, too! Classic couldn't help but wonder if he was single.

To his surprise, Ink blushed. "Um... I'm guessing you didn't mean to say that out loud, did you?"

Classic's eyes widened. "Uh, what?"

"You said that I'm very cute, and that you wonder if I'm single," Ink said, the rainbow on his face growing ever brighter.

Classic felt his own face grow hot. He groaned and covered it with his hands. "No, I didn't mean to say that out loud! I thought I was saying that in my head!"

"Well, thanks for the compliment, and yes I am single," Ink said. Classic wanted to bury himself in the snow. He couldn't believe he'd screwed up so badly! This was the worst day in his life, the worst RESET so far!

Ink looked up at Classic and said, "I think you're cute, too, Classic!"

Classic peeked at Ink through his fingers at those words. "R-really?" he asked. Ink blushed again and nodded. His starry eye had changed to a large pink heart, and his blue eye was now a smaller red heart.

"So, do you, maybe wanna go out on a date sometime?" Classic asked nervously, hardly daring to hope for a positive answer.

"Yes!" Ink said eagerly. "I know an AU that's perfect for a date!"

"Great!" Classic said happily. "How about tonight, then? At 8?"

"That's perfect!" the Protector said, hugging the taller Sans. Classic hugged him back, happy at the way things had turned out.

Classic had never thought that romance had a place in his life. But maybe, just maybe, he finally had a chance at love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	15. Obsession (Ink x Dust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust is NOT obsessed with Ink. So don't bother asking.

Dust sat in a chair, watching the sleeping figure in the bed before him. He was so small that the bed seemed to swallow him up. The peaceful expression on his face as he slept brought a smile to Dust's face.

Dust was NOT obsessed with Ink. No way. He just liked watching him sleep every single night. What was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing! And okay, MAYBE he liked to sneak little souvenirs from his nightly visits, things like pencils and toothbrushes. It was harmless! Ink would never notice them missing. And yeah, he MAY take pictures of him whenever he had the chance. Ink was just very photogenic! And sure, Dust MIGHT have a shrine to the tiny skeleton in his room in Nightmare's castle. But that didn't mean he was obsessed! Because he wasn't. So don't bother asking.

Dust sighed happily as he gazed at the sleeping artist. He could watch him forever, but sooner or later Ink would wake up. And Dust didn't want him to know he was obsess—uh, WATCHING him. Not obsessed with him! Because he wasn't.

The taller skeleton shook his head, clearing it of the thought. It was nearly midnight, and he unfortunately had to leave. If he didn't get back to Nightmare's castle soon, the others might question why he was out so late. And then they'd start calling him "obsessed with Ink" again.

He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of Ink, then crept over to the artist's dresser. As quietly as he could, he opened the top drawer and swiped a sock (how scandalous!). This was a perfect souvenir for tonight's visit! Closing the drawer again, he took one last look at Ink and then teleported back to Nightmare's castle.

"Oh, look who decided to show up!" Error's glitched voice said as soon as Dust arrived. He looked up and saw the other Bad Sanses sitting at the table looking at him. Killer grinned and said, "We were just talking about you!"

"Yes, care to explain where exactly you've been?" asked Nightmare. Dust answered, "Uh... I was... spying on the Star Sanses?"

"And by 'spying on the Star Sanses' you of course mean 'stealing socks from Ink'," the goopy skeleton said dryly, looking pointedly at the sock in Dust's hand.

Dust blushed, stuffing the sock in his pocket. Cross frowned and said, "Just admit that you're obsessed with him."

"I am NOT obsessed with Ink!" yelled Dust angrily, his blush growing. Horror grinned and said, "You're only fooling yourself, Dust!"

"If you really were spying on the Star Sanses as you claim to have been, then you must have some information on their activities, correct?" Nightmare pointed out.

"Uh... they were... sleeping?" Dust said, desperately hoping he was convincing enough.

"Riiiiight..." everyone else said.

"Dust is obsessed with Ink! Dust is obsessed with Ink!" Killer sang. Dust glared at him and snapped, "No, I'm NOT!"

"Just admit it!"

"No!"

"Everyone here knows the truth, Dust," Error said, grinning. "You're the only one who won't accept it!"

"Shut up!" Dust yelled. "I'm NOT obsessed with Ink! Just drop it!"

He wasn't obsessed! But later that night as he was in his room gazing at the stolen sock in his hand, he sighed.

Maybe he really was obsessed with Ink. Maybe... Oh who was he kidding? He absolutely was! Nobody would do all the stuff he did unless it was an obsession! He was only fooling himself. And he couldn't even do that forever.

He didn't want to admit it, but he needed Ink more than he'd ever needed anything else in his life. Sure, the souvenirs he stole were nice, but they weren't HIM. The pictures he took were pretty, but didn't truly do his beauty justice. The nightly visits made him happy, but he missed the smaller skeleton when he left. And his shrine only made him want the artist more.

Dust needed Ink, and nothing else would really do. He was sure the rest of the Bad Sanses would be willing to help him get the smaller skeleton if he asked them to, but he needed to be honest about his feelings.

The next morning when Dust went down to breakfast, he saw the others at the table already. Killer grinned at him as he joined them, and said, "Hey Dust! You planning on stealing more socks from Ink?"

Dust sighed, and said, "Fine. I admit it. You guys are right. I'm obsessed with Ink."

"Finally!" Nightmare muttered, sipping his coffee.

"I have a problem," Dust continued. "I think my... obsession has gotten to the point where nothing I do or take keeps me satisfied. All it does is make me want HIM more than ever."

"You want us to help you capture him?" asked Error. Dust nodded.

"Well, capturing Ink WOULD mean one less Star Sans to deal with," Cross said, looking at Nightmare.

Nightmare thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "All right," he said. "We'll capture him during our next battle with the Star Sanses. But Dust, you'll be staying here."

"What? Why?!" Dust asked, outraged. Nightmare calmly replied, "It's your punishment for taking so long to admit that you're obsessed with Ink."

***Time Skip***

Dust grumbled as he waited for the rest of the gang to get back. He still couldn't believe Nightmare had basically grounded him! He wanted to be out in the battle so that he could be close to his Inky!

At least he was able to get the others to promise to try not to hurt the little artist before they left. But he was worried that he might get hurt on accident. It was taking everything Dust had within him not to go after his friends.

And suddenly, they were back. Ink was wrapped from head to toe in a cocoon of blue threads. The artist squirmed frantically, muffled cries coming from him.

"Is he okay?" Dust asked urgently. Error rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, he's okay. The other two, probably not. But your precious Ink is fine."

Dust eagerly reached for the object of his obsession. He cradled the cocoon in his arms murmuring, "Shh... I've got you, Ink!"

Ink did not seem to be too reassured as his squirming only grew. He was clearly scared, which made Dust sad. Dust didn't want his Inky to be afraid.

"I'm going to take him to my room," the obsessed skeleton said.

"Fine, fine," said Nightmare, waving a tentacle dismissively.

Dust teleported himself and Ink to his room and lay the cocoon on his bed. He began carefully untying the threads wrapped around the smaller skeleton's head, smiling kindly. As soon as his mouth was uncovered, the artist cried out, "Let me go! What do you want?"

"I want you, my little Inky," Dust said gently, kissing the smaller skeleton on his cheek. Ink froze, seemingly stunned by the gesture.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" he whispered. Dust replied, "I want to keep you. I will take good care of you, and treat you like a princess!"

Ink sputtered in indignation. "Princess?" he cried. "I'm a BOY!"

"Yes, but princesses tend to be treated with more love and adoration than any other form of royalty," Dust said, grinning. "Everyone loves a princess! So that's how I'm going to treat you. I'm going to smother you in affection."

"Why?" asked Ink, confused. Dust kissed his other cheek and answered, "Because I'm obsessed with you. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and cared for, for the rest of your life."

"You're obsessed with me?" Ink said. "Wait, are you the reason all my stuff keeps going missing?"

Dust winced. "So you DID notice..." he sighed. "I... yes, I've been stealing your belongings. I thought that they would make me feel better whenever I wasn't around you, but they just made me miss you. I'm sorry."

"Dust," Ink said softly. "You could have just told me! I've kind of had a crush on you for a while. If you'd just told me you wanted me, it would have saved me a lot of heartache!"

Dust froze. He wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "Y-you have a crush on me?" he cried. "For real?"

Ink nodded, blushing brightly. Dust stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then a huge grin grew on his face. "If I'd known that, I would have told you how I felt before!"

Ink's blush grew as he asked, "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything, my little Inky!"

"C-can you kiss me? Like, on the mouth?"

Dust leaned down and kissed Ink passionately, pleased when Ink kissed him back. He was never going to forget this moment.

Yes, Dust would admit it. He was obsessed with Ink. And now that he had him, Dust never wanted to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	16. Golf (Ink x Outer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink loves playing golf with Outer.

Ink was really excited. It was almost time for him to leave for Outertale, to play golf with Outer! In SPACE! Sure they played golf in space every week, but he never got over his excitement. He loved golfing in space! And maybe he had a slight crush on Outer.

Ink was extremely short, but Outer was one of the few people that were even smaller than him. Not by much, but it was still a bit noticeable. He was cute too, as well as slightly shy at times. He was the most adorable person Ink knew, and the artist loved spending time with him.

Ink looked back at the clock. It was 10:14 AM. Normally the two skeletons didn't meet up until 10:25, but he was just too excited to wait any longer. He picked up his golfing bag and paintbrush, and made a portal to Outertale.

"Oh, hey Ink!" Outer said, smiling at the artist. He was holding a pair of shorts in his hands. "You're here early!"

"Yep!" Ink said, returning the fluffy Sans's smile. "I couldn't wait. I always look forward to golfing with you! Hey, what's with the shorts?"

"Oh, that? It's in case I get a hole in one!" Outer said grinning.

Ink laughed at the golf pun. "Nice!" he chuckled.

The two skeletons made their way to the Stardin Golf Course. Outertale's Asgore was just leaving. He blinked in surprise at the sight of two Sanses.

"Hello... Sanses," he greeted them. He knew about the multiverse and the fact that there were many versions of everyone in all of the various AUs, but he hadn't actually had the opportunity to meet an alternate version of Outer.

"Hello," the Sanses said. Asgore asked, "Are you planning on playing golf?"

"Yeah, we play here together every Saturday!" said Outer. Ink said, "Golf in space is so much more fun than regular golf!"

Asgore was surprised to hear that Ink was in Outertale every week. How had the king never seen him before? He was curious about the slightly taller Sans, and wanted to know more about him. "Would you mind if I tagged along and watched?" he asked. "I promise you won't even notice me. It's just that I've never actually encountered another Sans."

Ink and Outer looked at each other. Ink didn't actually mind the thought of Asgore joining them. Just being able to spend time with his crush was enough for him. "I'm okay with it if you are, Outer."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Outer said with a shrug. "You can watch us if you want."

"Thank you," Asgore said happily. Ink smiled and said, "I'm Ink, by the way."

Asgore blinked. "I thought you were a Sans?" he said, confused. Outer said, "He is. But it gets confusing when someone calls out for 'Sans' and twenty people respond. So all Sanses have a nickname. This is Ink!Sans, and I'm Outer!Sans."

"Sometimes we all respond to 'Sans' on purpose!" Ink giggled. "Remember how confused Classic's Papyrus was?"

Outer giggled too. "That was funny!"

Asgore nodded in understanding at Outer's explanation. "That does make sense," he said. "So Ink and Outer, then?"

The two Sanses nodded. Ink looked at Outer and said, "Well, should we get started?"

Outer grinned and nodded, and the skeletons and king went to the first hole. Asgore stood back and watched as Ink got set up. The skeleton looked to the flag, aimed, and then hit the ball. It went flying through space, coming to a stop close to the hole.

Outer took his turn, focusing on his play. His ball got slightly closer to the hole than Ink's ball did, but not by much. The two skeletons made their way towards them. Normally they would have used their abilities to get there fast, with portals and teleporting for Ink and Outer respectively, but with Asgore tagging along they decided to take the time to travel the way he did.

Outer and Ink made the hole on their second turn. Asgore clapped quietly and politely for them both.

"Ink, would you mind if I asked you some questions?" the king asked as they travelled to the next hole.

"Ask away," Ink answered. Asgore asked, "What AU are you from?"

Ink had expected that question. "I don't have an AU," he said. "I'm an outcode."

"You don't have one?" Asgore repeated confused. "How is that possible?"

"Well, honestly, I probably do," Ink said. "It's not likely that I would even exist without one. But the truth is, I woke up one day in the anti-void with no memories whatsoever—not of my past, or my AU. Nothing. I couldn't remember who I was, or where I came from. I didn't know anything about myself. And nobody ever came looking for me. For all I know, my AU might have been completely destroyed. So while it may not be accurate to say that I don't have an AU, it's the only thing I can really say when people ask."

"I see," said Asgore.

As they reached the tee, the goat monster stepped back once more to watch the skeletons play.

Outer loved watching Ink take his turn. His eyes observed the artist's form as he positioned himself next to his ball, coming to rest on his hips. The fluffy skeleton blushed as he realized what he was doing, but he couldn't help it. He'd had a crush on the slightly taller skeleton for as long as he could remember. He couldn't help but consider their weekly golf games to be like dates. Sure, they'd never explicitly called them that. But Outer couldn't stop thinking like that.

It was such a shame that Outer was too shy to actually ask Ink out. He was worried that the artist would reject him. And maybe he wouldn't even want to play golf with the smaller skeleton anymore. So Outer kept his feelings to himself, not wanting to lose the time he got to spend with his crush.

Although Outer didn't realize it, Ink felt the same way about their games. When they played, he could easily forget that the rest of the multiverse existed. It was just him and Outer. He wished that he could find the courage to express his feelings to the fluffy skeleton, but he didn't want to risk ruining the relationship they already had. Golf in space sure would be awkward if Outer rejected him.

Asgore noticed the way Outer and Ink looked at each other while they played. The king could see that the two Sanses were attracted to each other, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Not because he didn't think it was appropriate, but because he was getting the feeling that he may have interrupted a date. It made him feel bad for asking to watch the game. Asgore certainly wouldn't like it if HE were on a date and someone asked if they could tag along!

As the game progressed, Asgore started feeling more and more awkward. He wanted to make it up to the skeletons, but he didn't know how. He thought about offering them tea as an apology for ruining their date, but they would probably prefer the chance to spend time together without him.

Finally the game ended, with Outer winning by three points. Asgore watched as the skeletons hugged each other. He hesitated before saying, "I'd like to apologize to you Sanses."

"Apologize?" Ink asked, confused. Outer blinked and said, "For what?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your date," Asgore said shamefacedly. "I should have just asked to get to know Ink after you were finished, but I didn't."

Ink and Outer blushed. "'Date'?" they said together in surprise.

Asgore blinked. "Was it not?" he asked uncertainly. "I thought it was after seeing the way the two of you were looking at each other. It was clear that you two are in love."

The skeletons quickly looked away. They didn't want to admit their feelings to each other, but if what the king said was true then perhaps it was time to come clean.

Ink was the first to speak. "Outer," he said, "I- I never wanted to say this, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but... I like you. As more than just a friend."

Outer looked up at him in shock. "R-really?" he said. "I feel the same way about you! I was afraid you didn't like me back, so I never told you."

Ink couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eye-lights shifted into hearts as he looked at the slightly smaller skeleton. "So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Outer cried, hugging the artist. Ink hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

Asgore watched the two skeletons with a mix of relief and amusement. He was glad he hadn't actually interrupted a date, and pleased that he was able to get the Sanses to confess their attraction to each other. There was one thing he knew for certain though. Next time he saw them playing golf together, he wasn't going to ask to watch.


	17. Fantasy (Errorink lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink indulge in some of the fantasies that Ink wrote about in his diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the chapter Diary (Errorink).

Ink blushed as Error flipped through his diary. "Let's see," the glitch said. "How about we try out this fantasy?" He showed Ink the page he stopped on.

Ink blushed even more at the written words. It was a very detailed fantasy he had written about Error tying him up and teasing him with his strings.

Error summoned his strings and wrapped them around Ink's arms and legs, suspending the artist in the air. Two more strings made their way in the leg-holes of Ink's shorts and wrapped around his pelvis. The other end of those threads pulled away until they were as taut as guitar strings.

Ink squirmed, moaning slightly at the feeling of the strings attached to his pelvis. Error chuckled. "Already enjoying yourself? We haven't even gotten started yet!"

The glitch brought his finger to rest on one of the the taut strings, smirking at the artist's blushing face. He waited a few moments before casually plucking the string, making it vibrate against Ink's pelvis.

"Hah-ah! E-Error!" Ink moaned, squirming in pleasure at the vibrations. Error grinned and plucked the other string, watching in satisfaction as the smaller skeleton tugged at his restraints.

"Are you having fun?" the glitch teased, sending more threads up Ink's shirt to his ribs. "This IS what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Mmmm! Y-yes!" moaned the artist. He felt his magic start to form a female ecto-body from all the pleasure. He knew that his ecto-body was far more sensitive than his bones, and that the strings attached to his pelvis and ribs would be too much for him if it formed, but he was powerless to stop it.

Error chuckled at the sight of Ink's magic. "Now I'm curious," he said looking through the diary. "You never wrote anything about strings with your ecto-body around them. I wonder..."

He plucked the strings attached to Ink's upper ribs, and an intense sensation jolted through the artist's breasts. Ink squealed and squirmed at the feeling. It felt amazing! He hadn't expected anything to feel that good. It was too bad he wasn't capable of having an orgasm from his breasts alone. He had to have stimulation either from within or from his clit to cum.

"E-Error!" Ink moaned as the glitch continued to tease his breasts. "Mmm! P-please!"

"Hmm?" Error said. "Please what?"

"I-I need m-more!" Ink said. Error grinned and said, "Oh? You mean like this?"

He lightly plucked the strings attached to Ink's pelvis, making the smaller skeleton gasp. The glitch made sure that the strings didn't vibrate as much as the ones around his ribs had. He wanted to tease Ink as much as possible, and knew that too much stimulation in his lower regions would push him over the edge. Error didn't want Ink to cum, not yet.

Error continued plucking the strings gently, flipping through Ink's diary as the artist moaned. He came across another fantasy that intrigued him. Apparently, Ink wanted the glitch to use his multi-tongue to pleasure him.

"Oh Inky!" the glitch purred. "I've found something in here that I've wanted to do to you for quite a long time! But first, let's get rid of some of these strings, shall we?" He slowly pulled on the strings that were attached to Ink's ribs and pelvis.

"EEEEEEEK!" Ink squealed as the strings moved through his ecto-flesh, squirming frantically. He'd never felt anything like this! It felt like a cross between an intense itch and an equally intense tickle. He'd never known such a sensation could exist. He didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed when the strings were finally out of him.

Error closed Ink's diary and set it on a nearby table before stepping towards Ink. He used the strings suspending the artist's arms to lift him up until his hip were level with Error's face, releasing the strings around his legs in the process.

"E-Error?" Ink asked, blushing. The glitch looked into his eyes as he began removing the artist's shorts and discarded them on the floor. Then, he smiled and kissed Ink's entrance. The artist gasped as the glitch's multi-tongue pushed its way inside of him. The glitch buried himself deep within, wrapping his arms around Ink's legs and pulling him closer to his face.

"Ah! Mmmm! Error!" The blushing mess of a skeleton was overwhelmed by the pleasure. "Mmmm! Yes!"

Error lapped greedily at the artist's walls, enjoying the taste of his juices. He had never thought he'd find something he liked eating more than chocolate, but Ink was definitely better. He probed the artist, searching for a specific spot. He knew he'd found it when Ink cried, "AH! Error! There!"

 _Perfect!_ the glitch thought. He focused each of his tongues on that spot, stimulating it with far more speed than a single tongue could have managed. It wasn't long before Ink screamed as he came hard. The glitch continued to tongue-fuck him as he drank up his juices, causing the artist to cum a second time.

When Error was satisfied with his efforts, he withdrew his tongue from Ink and stepped back. "Oh, Inky!" he purred. "I'm so glad I read your diary!"

"M-me t-too!" Ink admitted shyly. Error released the strings suspending him, catching the tiny skeleton in his arms as he dropped. The glitch carried Ink to his bed and began removing the rest of his clothes before his own. After tossing the clothes aside, Error carefully positioned himself in front of Ink's entrance and said, "This may hurt a bit."

Ink nodded, and Error slowly began pushing himself in. He paused whenever Ink showed any sign of discomfort or pain, only continuing at the smaller skeleton's signal. When he was fully in, he waited for Ink to adjust before he started fucking him.

"Mmmm!" Ink moaned, squirming slightly at the feeling. "E-Error!" The glitch leaned down and kissed the smaller, licking his mouth for entrance. Ink mischievously decided to be a tease and denied him.

Disappointed, but not dissuaded, Error began searching for that special spot inside Ink. He knew that if he hit it, Ink would open his mouth. And he was right. Ink cried out as Error found the spot, and the glitch wasted no time in filling the artist's mouth with his multi-tongue. The smaller skeleton's own tongue battled for dominance, but the glitch won and began exploring his mouth.

All the while, Error kept pounding into Ink's most sensitive spot. It wasn't too long before Ink came again, screaming into the kiss. But Error wasn't finished yet, and continued to fuck the smaller skeleton. Even as the artist reached his fourth orgasm, he was still going. It wasn't until Ink came for the fifth time that the glitch couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out as he climaxed, still fucking the smaller skeleton until the very end.

Finally, Error was finished. He pulled out of Ink and cuddled him in his arms. "I love you, Squid," he said tenderly.

"I love you too, Glitchy," said the exhausted but thoroughly satisfied squid.

"So how was it?" asked Error. "Was it as good as you'd hoped?"

"Oh, no," sighed Ink. "No, it was so much better!"


	18. Caught (Inkmare lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink gets caught sneaking around Nightmare's castle, and Nightmare uses the opportunity to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

Ink couldn't believe his bad luck. All he'd wanted was to sneak around in Nightmare's castle and hopefully find some information. But then one of the guards had captured him. The artist was now over the shoulder of said guard, struggling to get free as he was being carried to Nightmare.

This was humiliating. Not just because he was being carried like a sack of potatoes, but also because he was being carried past several of the Bad Sanses on the way to their leader. They all smirked as they saw him, and waved at Ink in amusement as he passed them. But that wasn't even the worst part of it all. No, of course it wasn't.

The worst part was that Ink knew that Nightmare would be able to sense his feelings, despite them being artificial. Ink had a very serious crush on the tentacled skeleton. His crush was so strong that he dreamed about Nightmare every night, and he even had fantasies about him in the day. Most of which involved Ink's female ecto-body and Nightmare's tentacles.

It wouldn't be such an issue if Nightmare felt the same way about him, but the artist knew he didn't. Why would he? He was the Guardian of Negativity, feeding off of the dark emotions of others. Ink didn't know if the goopy monster was even capable of feeling anything positive himself.

The guard stopped at a large door and knocked. From beyond said door, Ink heard his crush's voice say, "Enter." The guard carried Ink into a huge and luxurious study, and said, "Master, I caught this skeleton sneaking around near the kitchen."

Nightmare looked at the tiny skeleton as the guard removed him from his shoulder and held him up by the back of his neck. Ink kicked in a futile attempt to break free of the guard's grasp, his face covered in a rainbow blush. "Let me go!" he cried.

Nightmare was amused. He'd sensed Ink's artificial emotions the moment the tiny skeleton arrived in his castle. He knew about the artist's crush on him and, despite the what the other thought, the feeling was mutual. There were... things he wanted to do Ink. Things he knew the smaller skeleton would enjoy.

"You've done well," he told the guard, reaching out a tentacle. "I will take him from here."

The guard bowed and transferred the struggling artist to Nightmare's outstretched appendage before leaving the room. The goopy skeleton lifted Ink up by the wrists and brought him towards his face, holding him at eye level.

"Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't the one Star Sans I can actually tolerate. I've got plans for you, little Inky."

Ink blushed at the nickname. "Dream and Blue know where I am!" he said. "They'll come looking for me!"

That was a lie. Dream and Blue had both left the Star Sanses' base early in the morning before Ink was awake. He only knew that because they'd left him a note informing him that they would be gone all day. But Ink hoped that if Nightmare thought that they might come for him, he'd let the artist go.

No such luck. Nightmare simply grinned at the smaller skeleton and said, "Let them come! I'll capture them too, and make them watch!" The goopy monster slipped a tentacle under Ink's shirt as he spoke, stroking the inside of the artist's ribcage.

Ink gasped and squirmed at the touch. The rainbow on his face grew ever brighter as he bit back a moan. He didn't want Nightmare to know he liked what he was doing.

Nightmare brought Ink closer to him, and pressed a kiss to the smaller's neck. The artist squeaked, and the taller skeleton smirked.

"I know how you feel about me, Inky," Nightmare murmured to his captive, sliding a tentacle up the leg-hole of his shorts to tease his pelvis. "I know how much you like me, and I know you want this. But don't worry. I have no intention of stopping any time soon. So just relax and enjoy the ride!"

Ink whined at the tentacle's teasing, unable to keep quiet. "N-Nightmare, p-please!" he moaned. He struggled to keep his ecto-body from forming, despite wanting to just let Nightmare have his way with him. He was sure that the goopy skeleton was only doing this for his own amusement. There was no way he was actually interested in Ink... right?

Nightmare could sense Ink's conflict, and it saddened him to know that the smaller skeleton thought he didn't like him back. The tentacled monster gently caressed Ink's face with his hand, and said, "Ink, you have no idea how much I love you, do you? You think I don't care for you, but I do. And I promise you, I've never been more attracted to anyone else than I am to you. Let me love you!"

Ink's eye-lights switched to exclamation points at the words. He was stunned. Did Nightmare really love him? He wasn't sure. But then the taller skeleton kissed him tenderly, and Ink could tell that he was being honest about his feelings for him. Slowly, the artist kissed Nightmare back.

Nightmare was so happy when he felt Ink return his kiss. He licked the smaller skeleton's mouth for entrance, but Ink denied him. _Need more convincing, huh?_ Nightmare thought. _Very well, then! Let's see you resist this!_

He slid another tentacle up Ink's shorts, doubling the teasing of his pelvis. Ink squirmed, and finally allowed his ecto-body to form. Nightmare tickled the artist's clit with the tip of a tentacle, causing him to make a sound like a cross between a moan and a squeal. It was a very cute sound, and Nightmare took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ink's mouth.

Ink's own tongue battled with the other's for dominance, but Nightmare won and began exploring his mouth. He stroked the smaller's ecto-belly with his hand as a tentacle played with his breast. Finally, Nightmare ended the kiss, and started kissing Ink's neck again.

"Ah! N-Nightmare!" Ink moaned as the other found a particularly sensitive spot. The taller monster bit down on the spot, marking Ink as his own.

Ink was in a world of pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, he wanted something specific. "N-Nightmare, p-please! I-I—"

"Yes, my little Inky?" Nightmare asked. Ink blushed harder than ever and said, "I-I w-want to feel your t-tentacle inside m-me!"

Nightmare grinned. "Don't worry," he said. "I was planning that next!"

He continued to tease the artist with his tentacles as he removed Ink's clothing, taking the time to fold them neatly and place them in a stack on his desk to prolong the teasing. Ink moaned and squirmed, the wait driving him crazy with need. Finally, when Nightmare was satisfied with the clothes, he slowly slipped a tentacle into Ink's entrance.

"Hah-ah! N-Nightmare!" Ink moaned, feeling the tentacle push deep inside him. It felt so good! He'd fantasized about this before, but fantasies couldn't really capture the pleasure of the actual experience.

"You're so tight, Inky!" Nightmare said as he tentacle-fucked the artist. "I can hardly wait to fuck you for real!"

Ink moaned, squirming in pleasure as Nightmare began speeding up his tentacle. He screamed as the taller skeleton hit his most sensitive spot. "AH! N-Nightmare! T-there!"

The taller skeleton continued to slam his tentacle into that spot repeatedly, enjoying the sounds Ink was making. It pleased him to know that he was the one making the artist feel this way. He felt Ink's walls tighten around him as the smaller skeleton came hard with a scream, and the goopy monster kissed him passionately before pulling his tentacle out.

Nightmare could be a patient skeleton when he wanted to be. But now, he wanted his own turn at pleasure. He discarded his own clothes and lay Ink on top of his desk. Forming a male ecto-body, he lined himself up with Ink's entrance before pausing.

"This may hurt a bit," he warned the smaller skeleton. Ink nodded and Nightmare slowly began pushing himself into him, pausing anytime Ink showed any sign of discomfort. When he was fully inserted, he waited for Ink's signal before starting.

Ink moaned as Nightmare moved, enjoying the feeling. It was different from the way the tentacle had felt. Nightmare's tentacles were far more flexible, but this felt just as good.

"Ah! N-Nightmare! F-faster, please!" Ink moaned, growing dissatisfied at the slow pace. Nightmare groaned, "As you wish, Inky!"

He began thrusting into the artist faster and harder, and kissed Ink passionately. This time when he licked the smaller's mouth for entrance, Ink eagerly granted it. He explored the artist's mouth again, both enjoying every second of the experience.

Suddenly, the door to Nightmare's study opened, and Killer came in. "Hey, Boss! I wanted to ask you some—"

Killer froze as he realized what he'd walked into. Nightmare and Ink broke their kiss and stared at the intruding skeleton. Ink was horrified and humiliated. But Nightmare looked Killer dead in the eyes and continued thrusting into the artist, asserting dominance.

"Uh..." Killer said awkwardly. He quickly backed out of the room in embarrassment and closed the door.

Nightmare turned his attention back to Ink, who was covering his face with his hands. "Inky, let me see your face," he told the artist. He changed the angle of his thrusts, searching for the spot that had made him scream earlier. He was pleased when Ink wrapped his arms around him and cried out in pleasure as the taller skeleton found the spot.

"Fuck, Ink!" Nightmare groaned as he slammed into the spot as hard and fast as he could. Having already forgotten the humiliation of the earlier interruption, Ink moaned, "Ah! N-Nightmare! I-I'm close!"

"Me too!" Nightmare responded. He continued to focus on Ink's most sensitive spot, and the two skeletons screamed as the came together.

The artist sighed as Nightmare pulled out of Ink. "That was so much better than I'd ever imagined," he said. Nightmare grinned at him and agreed, "Yes, it was."

Meanwhile the rest of the Bad Sanses were standing outside the study, listening in shock. Dust looked at Killer and said, "Damn, you weren't kidding!"

Killer sputtered in indignation. "Do you really think I'd make something like THAT up?"

"So, I'm guessing the Boss is going to have a talk with us about not hurting Ink, then," Cross said.

"You're damn right I am!" Nightmare's voice yelled out to them from the other side of the door. The Bad Sanses blushed as they realized they'd been caught, and they all rushed off.

Ink groaned, embarrassed at the thought of Nightmare's gang knowing. Nightmare cuddled him close, and said, "Don't worry, my little Inky. I'll make sure they never breath a word about this to anybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	19. Valentine's Day (Ink x Horror x Dust lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is Ink's favorite day of the year. Two times the boyfriends means two times the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

When a person had two boyfriends at the same time, that usually implied they were cheating. But in this case, there was no cheating involved. Ink, Horror, and Dust were all in a committed relationship together.

Sometimes having both Dust and Horror as his boyfriends could be a little frustrating to Ink. They did have the strangest ideas of what could be considered romantic gestures. The tiny artist still shuddered at the memory of the human heart Horror had given him on Valentine's Day last year. And then there was the time Dust offered to kill the fast food worker for giving Ink onions on his burger when he'd asked for no onions. Also the two Bad Sanses tended to get competitive when showing the Star Sans affection. But there were definitely good points, too. Twice the boyfriends meant twice the sex, and both Dust and Horror were very good at satisfying Ink.

Horror and Dust never actually did it with each other. Since they were both the dominant ones in the relationship, that wasn't something they were interested in. They'd tried it once, and ended up fighting over who should top. But Ink was very submissive, so if Horror or Dust was in the mood for some, they went to him.

Human hearts notwithstanding, Valentine's Day was a very fun time for Ink. The boyfriends would give each other gifts, and go on a date together early in the day. Then they would go to Ink's home in the Doodlesphere and have sex all day and night. Horror and Dust would take turns, and while one of them was busy with Ink the other would watch.

Which was why Ink was glad that today was Valentine's Day. He was sitting on the couch in his house waiting for Dust and Horror to arrive, holding the gifts he'd picked out for his boyfriends. He jumped up when he heard a knock at the door, and rushed to open it. There they were, the two people he loved the most. "Hi, Dust! Hi, Horror! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hey, babe!" Dust said leaning down to kiss the smaller skeleton. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Horror waited his turn before also kissing Ink and wishing him a happy Valentine's Day.

Ink, Horror, and Dust sat down on the couch together. Ink handed his boyfriends their gifts, and watched excitedly as they opened them. He'd gotten both of them fluffy over-sized blanket-hoodies and fancy watches. His boyfriends were delighted with the gifts, putting them on immediately. Ink had also gotten them a box of chocolates.

After Ink's gifts were given, Horror gave his own gifts to his boyfriends. For Dust, he had gotten a pocketknife that Dust had been eyeing in a store lately. It was made of titanium and was purple, Dust's favorite color. For Ink, Horror had gotten a hand-carved bone flute.

"Don't worry," Horror assured him, "the bone is from a deer, not a human."

It certainly was an improvement from last year's human heart. And it was clear that Horror had put a lot of effort into making it. Ink smiled at his boyfriend and said, "I love it!"

"Play something!" Dust urged him. Ink brought the flute to his mouth and played "You Are My Sunshine". His boyfriends smiled as they listened, and clapped when he was done.

Then it was time to open Dust's gifts. He got a brand new axe for Horror and a hand-carved easel for Ink.

Ink started feeling like the gifts he'd chosen for his boyfriends were not as good as the ones they'd picked out. Both Dust and Horror had gone out of their way to personalize their gifts and make sure they suited the one they were meant for. Ink had picked out gifts that HE liked.

"Ink, what's wrong?" Dust asked, worried. "You don't like it?"

"No, I do!" Ink assured him quickly. Dust didn't look convinced, though. Ink knew that his boyfriends would worry if he didn't tell them what was on his mind, so he reluctantly explained himself.

To his surprise, his boyfriends looked amused. "Oh, Ink!" Horror chuckled. "We love your gifts! They're very you!"

"Yeah," agreed Dust. "Honestly I would have been more than a little worried if you'd gotten us something like what we got each other!"

"Exactly!" said Horror. "You're very pure, and we love you like that! I definitely prefer what you got me way more than if you'd gifted me an axe or something, because you're much too sweet for that."

Horror and Dust hugged Ink and kissed his cheeks. The artist felt relieved that they felt that way.

"Better?" Dust asked him. Ink nodded.

"Good," said Horror. "Now, time for our Valentine's Day Date!"

The three skeletons went to a movie theater to watch a romantic comedy. They sat in the top row, with Ink in the middle of Dust and Horror. The smallest boyfriend held a big bucket of popcorn that they all shared in his lap, and they passed their soda back and forth.

The movie grew to be a bit boring for Horror and Dust, who really preferred scary movies. One of the few problems with having a three-way relationship was that they couldn't all make out at the same time when they were on a movie date. One of them would always be left out at some point. The two dominant boyfriends would rather have had a make out session than watch the movie, but they knew Ink would be disappointed if he couldn't join in.

Horror pulled out his phone and sent Dust a quick text. Dust read it and began texting back.

 **H:** _How can Ink stand these movies?_

 **D:** _I think he likes how cheesy they are._

 **H:** _I'm bored. I want to go back to Ink's house and fuck instead._

 **D:** _Me too. But look at how much he's enjoying the movie!_

At that precise moment something funny happened in the movie, and Ink laughed.

 **H:** _Well, we'll let him watch it, but later we're going to fuck him until he can't walk for a week._

 **D:** _For a month._

 **H:** _For a year!_

 **D:** _XD_

Ink noticed that his boyfriends were texting instead of watching the movie. He reached out and took both of their phones. "No texting at the theater!" he whisper-shouted, before glancing down at the texts. His face flooded with color as he read Horror and Dust's conversation, and he quickly handed them back their phones much to their amusement. He found it much harder to concentrate on the movie after that.

After the movie was over, the three skeletons traveled back to Ink's house. They went to his bedroom, and Ink said, "So... who's first?"

"Me!" Horror and Dust both said at the same time. They looked at each other, then Dust said, "Rock Paper Scissors for it."

This was a very common occurrence for the boyfriends. Whenever Horror and Dust both wanted to be first, they would play Rock Paper Scissors to see who got their wish. It was a big deal to them because they had a rule that foreplay was only allowed until Ink had his first orgasm, which meant only the boyfriend who got to be first had that opportunity.

The two of them played Rock Paper Scissors. They tied twice before Dust won.

"Wow, seriously?" Horror said. "You picked Scissors three times in a row!"

"Third times a charm," Dust said with a grin. He scooped Ink up and carried him bridal style to the bed as Horror sat back to watch.

Dust placed Ink on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him softly as he did. He licked the smaller skeleton's mouth for entrance, slipping his tongue inside when it was granted to him. He reached under Ink's shirt to caress his ribs, and was pleased when his boyfriend let out a soft moan. Using his free hand, he stroked the smaller's spine.

Ink gasped at the touching of his spine, and his magic formed a female ecto-body. Pleased, Dust cupped his hand over Ink's breast and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Ah! D-Dust! Mmm!" moaned Ink. Dust quickly removed the artist's clothing and captured his breast with his mouth. His hand moved down, and he slid a finger inside Ink's entrance. He wriggled it around, and Ink gasped and squirmed at the feeling. Dust began kissing Ink's neck and rubbed his thumb firmly against his clit, delighting in the reaction he got from his smaller boyfriend.

"Hah-ah! D-Dust!" the tiny skeleton mewled. "P-please! M-more!"

Dust felt his own male ecto-body form as he listened to Ink's pleas. He wanted to fuck the smaller skeleton, but he restrained himself. It would not do to throw away the chance for foreplay. Horror would never do such a thing, and neither would Dust.

He pushed a second finger into Ink, and began searching for a specific spot. He knew he'd found it when Ink cried out, "AH! D-Dust, there!" Dust started stroking and poking at said spot, listening to his boyfriends pleasured moans.

All too soon Ink came, screaming Dust's name as he did. Dust kissed the smaller skeleton as he pulled his fingers out of him. He quickly removed his own clothes, and positioned himself at Ink's entrance. He slowly pushed inside him, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's walls around him.

Ink felt very full with Dust inside him. Dust was a little over ten and a half inches, Ink knew that for a fact. Horror and Dust had gotten into an argument once over who was bigger, and Ink had ended up having to measure them to get them to stop. Horror turned out to be bigger, but only by half a centimeter.

Dust began to slowly move, kissing his boyfriend as he did. It didn't stop the moans from coming, but it did muffle them somewhat. Then, Ink screamed as Dust hit his most sensitive spot. "AH! Dust! Th-there!"

Dust focused on the spot, moving at a steady pace as he hit it repeatedly. Ink let out a moan as he came a second time, but his boyfriend wasn't yet finished himself. Dust continued to fuck Ink, kissing him passionately as he did. It wasn't until Ink climaxed a third time that Dust finally came, moaning Ink's name as he did.

Dust kissed Ink once more before pulling out and climbing off. He looked at Horror and said, "Your turn!"

Horror's own male ecto-body had already formed from watching his boyfriends. He got up out of the chair he'd been sitting in and went to the bed, shedding his clothes as he did. He climbed onto Ink and kissed him eagerly as he pushed himself inside the smaller skeleton. He didn't bother moving slow, and Ink hadn't expected him to. Normally whoever fucked him first did it at a slow and easy pace, while the other was quick and aggressive. He figured it was most likely due to the second becoming impatient from having to wait. Ink knew that Horror would be much slower and gentler on his next turn, but for now he was content with him being fast and rough.

"Ah! H-Horror! Mmmm!" Ink moaned as Horror kissed a sensitive area on his neck. Horror grinned and bit down on the spot hard, marking his smaller boyfriend. He continued to thrust into Ink, going faster and harder as he changed angles in an attempt to find Ink's sensitive spot.

He knew he'd found it when Ink screamed out his name. Horror pounded into the spot over and over again. He was close to his own orgasm, but he wanted to make Ink cum before his turn was up. Fortunately, Ink came a split second before Horror did. Both skeletons screamed as they climaxed.

Ink lay back against the pillows behind him as his boyfriend pulled out of him. From the corner of his eye he saw Dust sitting in the chair that Horror had previously occupied, watching them. He stood as Horror got up, ready for his next turn.

Yes, having Dust and Horror as his boyfriends could be frustrating at times. But they made Valentine's Day the best time of Ink's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	20. Apples and Chocolate (Errorinkmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has been receiving some very strange gifts every morning recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does not have an actual lemon, but it does have swearing and mentions of lemony themes. If you don't like, don't read this chapter.

Ink wasn't really sure when it all started, but things were getting weird. Every morning he woke up to find a box of chocolates and a basket of apples sitting on his nightstand. He didn't know who put them there or why, but they appeared each and every morning. Once he waited up all night, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the nightstand to see who left them there, only to find that a box of chocolates and basket of apples had appeared on his OTHER nightstand when he wasn't looking.

It was starting to freak him out a bit. Dream and Blue were also getting very worried. Dream was most concerned about the nightly delivery of apples in particular. Apples made him think of the Tree of Feelings, and Nightmare's suffering.

Blue, however, was more worried about the chocolates. "Boxes of chocolates are usually meant as a romantic gift," he pointed out. "If the person leaving them means it that way, then they're probably obsessed. Why else would they sneak into your room every night to leave you gifts? And if they're obsessed, then who knows what else they might do?"

Ink appreciated his friends' concerns, but nobody knew what to do about it. Yes, it was strange, but the person leaving the chocolate and apples didn't seem to have tampered with them, and a thorough search of Ink's room each morning never seemed to reveal anything else left or stolen. It was baffling but harmless, at least as far as anyone could tell so far.

It probably wasn't related, but their battles with the Bad Sanses were also getting weird. Error and Nightmare constantly disrupted the battles with bickering. It seemed as though each had a nasty remark for everything the other said, and the rest of the Bad Sanses were clearly getting uncomfortable with it all.

Today, Error said that Nightmare was "probably smaller than a thumb." Ink was confused by the comment. Nightmare was very tall, so he didn't understand what the glitch could possibly mean by that. Nightmare's response to Error's comment was, "I'm bigger than you could ever hope to be, you fucking glitch! And even if I wasn't, my tentacles could more than make up for it!"

"Oh, that's right," Error sneered. "How the hell could I possibly forget that you're a fucking hentai octopus? Yeah, like anyone's gonna want your slimy tentacles anywhere near their—"

"Wait," Dream interrupted, "what does 'hentai' mean?"

"Look it up!" snapped Error and Nightmare at the same time. They proceeded to glare and start yelling at each other.

Ink looked around the battlefield. The Bad Sanses weren't fighting anymore. They all looked like they wanted to be anywhere else as Error and Nightmare screamed at each other. Since the battle seemed to be at a standstill, the artist pulled out his phone and looked up the word as Blue and Dream gathered around him.

"What in the world?!" shrieked Blue after seeing the results pop on screen. Dream yelled, "Why would anyone watch something like that?"

Ink's face took on a rainbow blush, and he frantically turned his phone screen off. "Why would you tell us to look that word up?" he yelled at the bickering Bad Sanses, startling them out of their argument. "Why would you even mention it? Why would—oh, that's what you meant by the thumb comment!" His blush grew as it hit him, and he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh," said Blue and Dream, also blushing as they realized it as well. Nightmare glared at Error and snapped, "Great! The innocence is lost! Good job, you fucking idiot!"

"And how the fuck is that MY fault?" retorted Error. "If you hadn't mentioned your nasty tentacles I wouldn't have brought up hentai!"

"If you hadn't commented on my size, I wouldn't have mentioned them!" yelled Nightmare.

"Why do you two suddenly hate each other so much?" asked Blue. The bickering Sanses yelled, "None of your business!"

"They both have a crush on the same person," Dust said.

"Really?" asked Ink. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter!" Error said smugly. "It's not like Nightmare's gifts are going to have any effect. My gifts are actually considered romantic!"

"My gifts are a symbol of love in certain cultures!" Nightmare snapped. "And they're actually HEALTHY!"

"My gifts are proven to improve memory issues!" Error yelled. "And contrary to popular belief, they CAN actually help people lose weight!"

"Are you calling him fat?!" the goopy skeleton demanded, outraged. The glitch retorted, "No, but you are!"

"How fucking DARE you!" shrieked Nightmare.

Ink could see that the battle was clearly over. He could also see why the Bad Sanses didn't want to be around Nightmare and Error. Turning to his friends, the artist quietly said, "Let's get out of here."

Relief flooded Blue and Dream's faces, and the Star Sanses went back to their base. Blue went to the kitchen and started preparing tacos.

Ink noticed that Dream had a thoughtful expression on his face. Before the artist could ask about it, the Guardian pulled out his phone and started searching for something online. After some time, he looked at Ink.

"I think I know who keeps leaving chocolate and apples for you," Dream said. "And if I'm right, then we might have a big problem."

"Who?" asked Blue, bringing the tacos to his friends. Ink added, "And what exactly is the problem?"

"I think it's Nightmare and Error," Dream said, sighing. "Apples are a symbol of love in some mythologies. They're even sacred to some love deities. And they're healthy. And dark chocolate can improve the memory and help with weight loss. Plus, we all know that chocolate is a very popular romantic gift. I think Nightmare and Error are fighting over you, Ink. And if that's the case... well, you saw how mad they are at each other."

Ink didn't say anything. The thought of Nightmare and Error fighting over him made him uncomfortable. Not because he wasn't attracted to either of them, but because he was actually attracted to BOTH of them. If he had to choose between them, which one would he choose?

He thought about it as he was in bed that night. It was a tough decision. Both Error and Nightmare were attractive and intriguing in their own way. The artist thought back to when he'd looked up the word "hentai" on the battlefield, and a blush returned to his face. He didn't want to admit it, but it actually interested him. It made the idea of being with Nightmare extremely appealing. But then again, Error had his strings, and the thought of him using them on Ink in the bedroom was also something the artist liked.

How would he ever decide? He wanted both of them. But if their interactions on the battlefield were any indication, that was not going to be a possibility. Ink sighed, and closed his eyes. Maybe it would be better if they were actually NOT the ones leaving him chocolates and apples. At least then he wouldn't have to decide between them. And with that thought, he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Ink woke up to the sound of angry whispers. He kept his eyes closed, listening.

"You called him fat!"

"I did NOT call him fat! I said chocolate helps with weight loss because YOU said apples were healthy!"

"Well, he's mine!"

"No, he's MINE!"

"Fucking glitch!"

"Hentai octopus!"

Ink sighed, and the whispers stopped. "Great," he muttered. "It really IS you two. Why did it have to be you two? Now I'm actually going to have to choose."

There was silence for a moment. Then, Error and Nightmare spoke together. "Choose?"

"Which one of you I want to be with," Ink said, opening his eyes. "Whatever I choose, I'll be hurting one of you. And I don't want to do that. I'm attracted to you BOTH!"

"Wait, you are?" asked Nightmare. Error sighed and said, "We've put you in a difficult position, haven't we?"

"Yes, you have," replied Ink. "Having to choose between two people I like feels awful."

Nightmare and Error looked at each other. The goopy skeleton hesitated before saying, "I suppose, maybe... if it'll make Ink feel better... I MIGHT be willing to share him with you..."

"Yeah," said the glitch, "I'll agree to that. For Ink's sake."

"Really?" Ink said, surprised. "You'd be willing to share me?"

"If it means your happiness, then yes," replied Error. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let Nightmare win. I'm going to shower you with more love and affection than he ever could!"

"You wish!" Nightmare said smugly. "I'll make sure Ink never doubts my love for him!"

The two started bickering again, but this time it felt different. There was no heat to their words, and no insults either. In fact, it actually felt more like friendly banter. It seemed they were satisfied with sharing the object of their affection.

Ink smiled. He was glad that Nightmare and Error were getting along again. And he could handle them getting competitive with showing him affection.


	21. Punishment (Ink x Nightmare x Killer lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Killer love to punish Ink for kicking their butts in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

The problem with Ink being in a relationship with Nightmare and Killer was that they were also his enemies. They were constantly in combat with him. Ink and his friends were usually able to defeat the Bad Sanses, and Ink's boyfriends used their defeats at the hands of the Star Sanses as an excuse to punish him often.

They had a particular form of punishment that they really enjoyed inflicting on him: orgasm denial. They would drive him crazy with a desperate need for relief, keeping him on edge until he was begging for mercy. No matter how many times he apologized for doing his job, they never let him cum until they decided he was truly sorry for kicking their butts.

Today, Killer and Nightmare were particularly harsh with the punishment. Normally they would make Ink wait about an hour before they forgave him, but this time it had been almost four hours and they were STILL keeping him on edge. Why was today's punishment so long? Well, today was the third anniversary of when Ink, Killer, and Nightmare first began their relationship together. Ink suspected that they MIGHT have secretly thrown the battle this time so that they could have an excuse to punish him today.

At the moment Ink was laying with his back against Nightmare's torso, his arms and leg held in an X-shape by the goopy skeleton's tentacles. Nightmare's hands were playing with the artist's ecto-breasts as he kissed the smaller's neck. Killer was laying on his stomach with his head between Ink's legs, tongue buried deep inside of him.

"Hah-ah! P-please!" Ink moaned for the umpteenth time. "P-please! I'm s-sorry!"

Nightmare chuckled at Ink's pleas. "Are you, though?" he teased. "Are you really sorry? You say that every time, but then you go and do it again! So I'm really not convinced that you're actually sorry!"

Ink whined as he felt himself getting close. He knew what was coming next. Killer pulled his tongue out of the smaller skeleton and started kissing his way up the artist's ecto-belly.

"P-please!" Ink pleaded. "I-I can't t-take this!"

"You can, and you will," Killer told him calmly, nuzzling and kissing his neck. As soon as Ink's body had calmed down enough, Nightmare started teasing his clit and entrance with a tentacle.

"Why must you go out of your way to defeat us, Inky?" the goopy skeleton teased the artist. "You know we don't like punishing you!"

"Y-yes you d-do!" Ink protested as he squirmed, trying to get the tentacle at his entrance to go inside him.

"Heh, maybe you're right," Killer chuckled. "I know I'm enjoying this!"

"Hmm..." said Nightmare with a grin. "I think I am too! Is that why you do it, hmm Inky? Do you WANT us to punish you?"

Ink moaned as the Guardian slowly pushed his tentacle deep inside of him. "Ah! Mmmm! M-more! P-please!"

"I don't know," Nightmare said, looking at Killer. "What do you think? Has he been punished enough?"

"Maybe..." said Killer. "I think one more round and he'll actually be sorry." 

"I a-am s-sorry!" Ink moaned. "P-please! Mmm!"

Nightmare chuckled. "I agree with you," he told Killer. "But let's make this last round last as long as possible, just to be sure!" Killer grinned as Ink groaned at the Guardian's words.

Killer took Ink's breast in his mouth as Nightmare tentacle-fucked the artist. The Guardian made sure to go slow in order to keep Ink on edge. The smaller skeleton squirmed and moaned, desperate for his boyfriends to just finish the punishment and let him cum.

"Ah! N-Nightmare, p-please!" he begged as Nightmare's tentacle brushed against his most sensitive spot. Nightmare grinned and made it a point to avoid that spot for a few moments before brushing up against it again. Ink moaned, squirming frantically as his boyfriends continued to stimulate him. Just as he was once again finally about to cum, Nightmare pulled his tentacle out of Ink.

"There!" the goopy skeleton said, kissing Ink's cheek. "You've been sufficiently punished. Just don't defeat us again, okay?"

"Yeah," agreed Killer, "or we'll have to punish you again!"

They were teasing him. Nightmare and Killer both knew for a fact that Ink would continue to do his job to the best of his ability, which meant he would give it his all when battling the Bad Sanses. They looked forward to their next opportunity to punish him.

"P-please!" Ink pleaded, still squirming from his latest near-orgasm. "P-please, I-I need—"

"Hmm..." said Nightmare. "Let's wait until you calm down a bit before we get to actually fucking you."

"Yeah," said Killer. "It would defeat the whole purpose of the last round if we let you cum right now!"

Ink groaned, but didn't protest. After some time the glow of his ecto-body started to fade slightly, a sign that he was no longer on edge. Upon seeing this, Killer and Nightmare smiled.

"Do you want to go first?" Killer asked. Nightmare shook his head and said, "No, you can. I'll keep ahold him while you have your turn."

Killer nodded and positioned himself at Ink's entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning at the feeling of his boyfriend's walls around him. "Fuck, Ink! You're so tight!"

Ink moaned as Killer began thrusting into him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but Nightmare's tentacles still held his arms and legs.

"Ah! K-Killer! Th-there!" the artist cried as Killer hit his sensitive spot. This time he was not disappointed. Killer began pounding into the spot repeatedly, moving faster and harder as he did. The two skeletons screamed as they climaxed together.

Killer kissed Ink as he pulled out of the artist. Nightmare waited until the kiss was over before he repositioned Ink to be straddling him.

"I want you to ride me," the goopy skeleton said, caressing the artist's cheek. Ink blushed but nodded. He positioned himself over Nightmare, slowly inserting the larger skeleton into his entrance. He paused for a moment when their hips met, adjusting to Nightmare's size. When he was ready, he began to move, moaning at the sensations.

"Fuck, Ink!" groaned Nightmare. "You really are tight!" He began playing with Ink's breasts with his tentacles.

Ink started slow, but began moving faster after a few moments of pleasure. He let out a cry as his most sensitive spot was stimulated, and continued to move at the angle that allowed him to feel the most pleasure. It wasn't too long before Ink came again, screaming Nightmare's name.

"Keep going!" Nightmare instructed him, having not yet reached his own orgasm. Ink obediently kept moving. It wasn't until he'd climaxed three more times that Nightmare finally came himself.

Ink was too exhausted to do anything but collapse onto Nightmare. The tentacled skeleton kissed him and purred, "Good, Inky! You've had a long day. Go ahead and get some sleep." Ink sighed happily in response, and closed his eyes.

Yes, the punishment Nightmare and Killer chose was intense. But the reward at the end was absolutely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	22. Tiny (Errorink fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink gets shrunk down to the size of a doll, and Error can't resist making him cute doll clothes.

Error was trying so hard not to laugh. Sitting in his hand was a pouting Ink, who had been shrunken down to the size of a puppet.

"So let me get this straight," the glitch grinned. "You're telling me that Science asked you to help him test out an invention, but he didn't tell you that it was a shrink ray until AFTER he used it on you?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Ink's voice was a lot higher pitched than usual, probably due to his smaller size. "He just told me he knew it worked on inanimate objects but he wasn't sure if it worked on living things."

Error couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Well, now you're REALLY a shorty!"

"Shut up!" Ink squeaked, blushing. "I am NOT short! Everyone else is just tall!"

"Keep telling yourself that, shorty!" Error teased him. "So how long is this supposed to last?"

"Until Science is able to invent something to reverse it," Ink said sulkily. Error smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts!"

"What do you mean?" Ink asked warily. Error kissed his head and said, "You'll see."

The glitch placed his tiny boyfriend in his lap and picked up some cloth. Normally he used said cloth to make puppets, but this time he had something different in mind. He began sewing, only pausing every now and then to measure Ink.

It didn't take too long for Error to finish what he was sewing. The glitch grinned as he show it to the artist. "So, what do you think? Do you think you'll fit in it?"

"ERROR!" Ink shrieked, blushing as he saw the tiny minidress his boyfriend had made him. It was very girly and pink, with lace and little bows. "I am NOT wearing that!"

"Oh, come on, squid!" Error teased. "I made it for you! Try it on!"

Ink turned away in embarrassment. Error picked him up and held him in his palm. "If you don't put it on yourself, I'll MAKE you wear it!"

Ink sighed. "Give it to me," he muttered, snatching the dress. Error watched him as he got changed into it. The dress had a low neckline, and the skirt of it only went a quarter of the way down Ink's femurs. The artist blushed and said, "I'm wearing it. Are you happy now?"

"Very," said the pleased glitch, petting his boyfriend's cheek with a finger. "I'm going to ask Science to invent a device to make it bigger when you're back to normal."

"Don't do that!" Ink cried, his blush deepening at the thought. Error chuckled and asked, "Why not? It defeats the whole purpose of making a dress for you if you can't wear it when you're at your normal size!"

Ink groaned. This was so embarrassing! "Can I take it off now?" he asked.

"No," said Error. "Not until I finish another outfit for you!"

Ink sighed. "It better not be another dress," he muttered.

It wasn't. No, this time Error made him a little sailor schoolgirl outfit, with a top that was much too short to cover Ink's spine and a skirt that was barely longer than that of the dress.

"Seriously, Error?" Ink cried when he saw the outfit. His boyfriend chuckled and said, "Yes, seriously! Put it on."

Ink sighed, and reluctantly changed into the outfit while Error watched him eagerly. The glitch was pleased with how his squid looked, and kissed his little cheek.

"I'm going to make another outfit."

"Great..."

Error continued to make more revealing clothes for his boyfriend, who tried on each one. That is, until the glitch made him a sheer black negligee.

"No!" Ink said, seeing the negligee. "I'm NOT wearing that one! You can't make me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Error teased. Ink glared at him, and snapped, "Don't you dare!"

"If you don't put it on yourself, I'll put it on for you!" the glitch said, reaching for his tiny boyfriend.

Ink shrieked, and jumped off of Error's palm. He landed on the beanbag couch that the glitch was sitting on, and slid off onto the floor. The tiny artist ran as fast as his two-inch-long legs could carry him.

Error, of course, was amused. "Do you really think you can get away, Inky?" the glitch teased. He stretched lazily before getting up off the couch. Ink was so small that Error didn't need to take even a single step, simply bending over and picking up the tiny artist.

"ERROR!" Ink yelled, struggling in his boyfriend's grasp. "NO! I don't want to wear it! PLEASE!"

The glitch frowned before sighing. He really wanted to see the artist wear the negligee, but he didn't want his boyfriend to be upset about it. Sure, Error liked teasing and embarrassing Ink, but there was a point at which he drew the line. He didn't want to go TOO far, and it was clear to Error that he was at the limit.

"Alright, Ink," he said, gently petting his boyfriend's cheek. "You don't have to wear it. I'm sorry for trying to force you."

He cuddled the tiny artist in his arms. After a moment, Ink said, "It's okay, Glitchy. I forgive you. Maybe... maybe later I'll try it on."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Error told him, kissing him on his head. He sat back down on the couch and just cuddled his boyfriend. After some time Ink said, "This is nice."

"It is," Error agreed.

They sat there cuddling for a long time. Then, they heard a voice behind the couch say, "Ink, are you here?"

It was Science, holding some sort of ray gun. Ink scowled, and said, "Don't you dare use that shrink ray on me again! I'm small enough as it is. If I get any smaller I'll disappear entirely!"

"I added a setting to reverse the effects," Science assured him. "I've already tested it out on some of the objects I shrank before, and... it works... wait, why are you wearing—"

"You don't get to ask questions!" Error snapped. "I know what you did! You tested your little shrink ray on Ink before you bothered to tell him what it even was! What if he didn't want to be shrunk? He's already small enough as it is when he's at his normal size!"

Science shifted uncomfortably. "I just... well, every time I told someone what it was, they refused to let me test it on them," he admitted.

"SO WHAT?!" the glitch yelled angrily. "That doesn't give you the right to test it on someone who doesn't know what it does! Just keep looking until you find someone willing to be your guinea pig when they DO know!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Science said. Ink sighed and said, "The truth is, if you had just told me what you wanted to test out, I would have agreed. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me in the first place! Do you realize just what a shock it was when I realized that I was only about four inches tall?"

"I'm sorry!" Science apologized again. "I can change you back now, though!"

He had Ink stand alone six feet in front of him, and pointed his ray gun at the tiny artist. Within moments, Ink was back to his normal height. The clothes he was still wearing that Error had made him also grew.

"Can you use that to make these clothes fit Ink?" Error asked, holding up the rest of the tiny clothes. Ink noticed that the negligee was not amongst them. He hesitated before picking it up off of the couch and adding it to the others. Error was surprised, but then smiled happily.

Science blinked at the request, but nodded. When each article of clothing was Ink-sized, Error looked at him.

"I'm still not happy about the stunt you pulled with Ink," he said. "Get lost! Before I decide to add your soul to my collection!"

Science didn't have to be told twice. He quickly teleported home, leaving the boyfriends alone in the Anti-Void once more.

"So," Ink said shyly to Error. "Maybe I'll try on that negligee now."

Error grinned. Today was a good day.


	23. Lessons (Ink x Dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Dance are taking lessons in each other's interests to impress each other.

Ink couldn't believe it! He'd been so caught up in his painting that he'd lost track of the time. And now he was late for his dancing lesson! He raced through the Underground of Dancetale, hoping desperately that he wasn't TOO late.

He heard a dramatic sigh as he arrived at his destination. "You're late," said the Mettaton of Dancetale. Ink knew what a busy star the robot was, and was extremely grateful to him for making time in his schedule to teach him.

"I'm so sorry," the artist apologized.

"Did you forget?" Mettaton asked, knowing full well of Ink's memory issues. Ink shook his head, saying, "No! I just lost track of time."

Mettaton sighed again, and said, "Well, let's begin. We'll start by reviewing what you've learned so far."

As was customary in Dancetale, the two monsters started with a bow. Then, the dance began. Mettaton's main style of dance was contemporary and jazz, but he was teaching Ink how to do Hip-Hop dancing, much like the kind that the artist had once seen Dancetale's Sans do.

It was because of Dance that Ink was trying to learn. Ink had a serious crush on him, but he didn't know how to express it to the taller. However, he did know that in Dancetale, monsters who were compatible formed a bond when dancing. So the artist was determined to learn how to dance, in the hopes of one day being able to do so with his crush.

"Very good!" Mettaton said, pleased when the skeleton was able to perform all the steps he'd been taught. "Now, onto today's lesson!"

Ink worked hard to learn the steps that the robot showed him. It was getting easier for the artist. In the beginning, he had made so many mistakes that he'd almost given up. It hadn't helped that he'd seemed to have two left feet. But Mettaton had been determined to teach the skeleton, if only to boost his own ego. And now, Ink barely made any mistakes at all! He'd become so graceful that it felt like he'd been dancing his whole life.

"Excellent work!" Mettaton commended the skeleton at the end of the lesson. "Now I want you to practice the moves I've taught you in front of a mirror for at least two hours every day. I will see you again at next week's lesson!"

"Thanks, Mettaton!" Ink said as he left. He went home and went to look for a mirror.

***Time Skip***

Dance ran through the anti-void. He couldn't believe he'd overslept! Now he was late for his art lesson! He only hoped his teacher wouldn't be too upset.

Template gave him a disapproving look as Dance arrived. "Overslept?" the glitch asked dryly. Dance blushed and nodded. Template sighed and said, "Well, at least you're not as late as the last time you overslept. Let me see the sketchbook I gave you."

Dance handed over the sketchbook, and Template looked through it. "You're getting much better at drawing hands," he said, pleased. "I know Ink would be proud!"

Dance blushed at the mention of Ink. He had a crush on the artist, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. He knew that Ink loved creativity though, so he'd asked Template to teach him how to draw so that maybe he'd be able to impress his crush.

"Now, for today's lesson, I'm going to teach you how to draw self-portraits!" Template said. He drew a mirror and tapped on it, glitching it into existence.

Dance listened carefully to Template, following his every instruction. He remembered back when he'd first started drawing. His pictures had looked like a toddler's work! But Template had agreed to help him, stating that "a hero always helps those in need!" He was patient with him, showing Dance how to make rough sketches into complete works. He didn't give up on him when he made mistakes, even when the lovestruck skeleton grew frustrated with himself. And now, here Dance was, learning how to draw self-portraits.

"Very good, Dance!" Template said at the end of the lesson. "And for your homework, I want you to practice what you learned today. Got it?"

"Got it!" said Dance. "Thanks, Template!"

***Time Skip***

Ink was ready. He was going to go to his crush today and confess his feelings for him. He knew that Dance was shy about dancing around other people, but the artist really hoped that he'd get the opportunity to show him what he'd learned.

Dance was also determined to tell Ink how he felt. He'd taken everything from all those lessons with Template, and made a drawing of himself and Ink. He only hoped that it was good enough to win the artist's heart.

The two almost collided as they were running through the Dancetale Underground.

"Ink!" Dance exclaimed when he saw who he'd nearly run into. He almost dropped the box he was carrying.

"Dance!" Ink cried at the same time.  _ Wow, I'm sure glad we stopped in time! That would've been embarrassing! _

"I have something to tell you," the Sanses said in unison. Then they both blinked, surprised.

"Oh, okay," Ink said. "You go first."

"No, no," said Dance, "you go first."

"I- uh, okay," Ink said nervously. He took a moment to gather his courage, then blurted out, "I like you!"

Dance stared at the smaller skeleton. "Wait... what? Really?"

Ink blushed and nodded. "I- I know dancing is important to monsters in your world," he said in a shaky voice, "s-so I- I asked your Mettaton to teach me how to dance like you do."

Dance blushed, eyes wide in shock at Ink's words. "You did?" he asked. "I can't believe we think so much alike!"

"What do you mean?" Ink asked, confused. Dance looked at the ground shyly and answered, "I like you, too! And I know how much you like art, so I asked Template to teach me how to draw. I- I made this for you!"

Dance handed Ink the box he was carrying. It was wrapped in rainbow paper with an iridescent ribbon tied around it. Ink undid the ribbon and tore the paper off. He opened the box to find the drawing Dance had made in an intricate wooden frame.

Ink blushed. "Oh, Dance!" he said happily. "I love it! It's perfect!"

The two skeletons hugged each other, both hardly believing that the other felt the same way. After a few minutes they parted, and Ink said, "I know you don't usually like dancing around other people, but I was hoping I could dance with you."

Dance blushed shyly, and said, "I'd like that. Let's go to my house."

So the two of them went to Dance's house. The taller searched through some music before finding the perfect song. He turned it on, and faced Ink. Both bowed as the music started. And then, they began to dance.


	24. Hero (Ink x Template)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Template has always idolized Ink, and now he finally has the chance to meet him in person!

Template considered himself a hero. He was the good guy, no matter what anyone said. He would always do his best to protect the multiverse from threats like his arch-nemesis, Pale. But he knew that no matter what he did, he could never be as great as his own hero.

Ink.

Ink was absolutely flawless. Everything he did was done with utter perfection. He was the one Template looked up to and aspired to be like. Ink was the greatest hero in the multiverse.

But he probably didn't even know Template existed. And that was okay. That was perfectly fine. If Ink ever noticed him, Template would no doubt make a complete fool of himself in his excitement. There was no way he'd be able to help himself. He'd probably trip over nothing, and Ink would think he was a clumsy fool. Or worse, Template might come off as creepy and obsessed. Then his hero wouldn't want to interact with him at all.

So Template didn't mind that Ink was unaware of him. The fan was happy to admire his hero from afar.

Template was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, there!"

No. Way. It COULDN'T be who he thought it was. There was no chance. Template slowly turned around and saw—

"INK!" the fan squealed. "Oh my gosh! It IS you! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I'm your biggest fan!"

His idol chuckled. "I know," he said with a grin. "That's why I wanted to talk to you!"

Template started fanning himself with his hands. "I've always wanted to meet you!" he gushed. "You're the greatest hero in the multiverse! I want to be just like you!"

"Well you're already off to a decent start," Ink assured him. "I've been keeping an eye socket on you, Template."

"You know my name?!" the fan gasped. Ink nodded, saying, "Of course I do! I know a lot about you, a lot more than you think. You may look similar to Error, but you act more like me a lot of the time. Like how you fight to protect the AUs, and how you can create things. You even have an oversized artistic tool! And your passion for protecting the multiverse makes up for your flaws. You've certainly caught my interest, Template."

Ink's comments were more that Template could have ever dreamed of. Never in a million years would the fan have thought that his idol would notice him. And now here he was, saying that the fan had caught his interest! It was all too much for Template, and the ground came up to meet him.

When Template woke up, he saw Ink looking down at him. The artist smiled and said, "You had me worried there for a moment! When you fainted you almost hit your head on a rock!"

Template felt bad for worrying his hero. But then it hit him: Ink was worried about him. HIM! Ink was worried about HIM! Ink cared about HIM! It was a like a dream come true for the fan. Had he not been a skeleton, or if skeletons had lungs, Template would've been hyperventilating from excitement by now.

Ink reached down a hand to his fan. Normally, Template didn't like being touched, but this was Ink! His hero! It was a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him to be able to touch his idol. Reaching up, the fan accepted Ink's hand and the artist helped him up. Their hands held on for slightly longer than Template had expected before Ink let go.

Template's eyes flickered to Ink's face, and he was surprised to see a rainbow blush dusting his hero's cheeks. The creator had a smile on his face as he said, "Well, I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you, Template. I have to go now, but we'll be seeing each other again soon!"

And with that, Ink left. Template watched him go, giddy at the promise of being able to see him again. And then he realized.

_ I have a crush on Ink. _

As Ink returned to his home in the Doodlesphere, he sighed. Template was a great guy. He just needed to work on not disrupting the AUs when he protected them. And Ink planned to help him with that. After all...

_ I have a crush on Template. _


	25. Audience (Inkmare lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wants Ink's friends to watch him dominate Ink. And Nightmare ALWAYS gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swear words. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

Ink wasn't entirely sure how it happened. One minute the Stars Sanses were walking through an AU, and the next he was waking up naked in a dungeon chained to a wall. His clothes were in a neat little stack on a table to his left. Dream and Blue were tied to chairs nearby, but they were still dressed.

It was humiliating to say the least. As his friends woke up, they looked around and saw him. They both immediately looked away, all three blushing brightly.

Ink didn't know who had captured them, or why they'd stripped him of his clothes. But he didn't have to wait long for his answer. Mere moments after the Star Sanses woke up the door opened, and in walked Nightmare.

Ink groaned in his head. His friends had known that he and Nightmare were dating for quite some time, but it wasn't a topic they'd really discussed much. It just never seemed to come up much. What they DIDN'T know was that Nightmare had once mentioned to Ink that he wanted to make Dream and Blue watch him fuck the artist. At the time the smaller skeleton had just laughed it off, thinking it was just a joke.

Apparently not. Nightmare smirked as he approached his boyfriend, caressing his face with a tentacle.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this!" Ink growled, his face burning. Nightmare chuckled and said, "I did tell you I wanted to! Or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't think you were serious!" the smaller skeleton hissed. The goopy skeleton smirked and said, "I was very serious!"

"Why are we here in the same room as Ink like that?" Blue demanded, refusing to look in Ink's direction. Nightmare turned to look at the taller Star Sanses as he answered, "Because I want the two of you to watch!"

"No!" cried Dream, his face golden. Nightmare scowled, before turning back to Ink.

"Well, in that case, Ink will be the one to pay the price," he said with a devious grin.

A shiver went down Ink's spine at his boyfriend's words. He knew Nightmare wouldn't hurt him, but something told him that he wasn't going to get out of this with what little dignity he still had left.

Nightmare pressed a soft kiss against Ink's neck as he teased the artist's pelvis with a tentacle. Ink forced himself to stay quiet, not wanting his friends to hear.

Dream and Blue kept their gaze pointedly away from Ink. They didn't want to embarrass him any more than he no doubt already was. But Nightmare's words worried them. What was Nightmare planning to do to Ink if they didn't watch? They weren't entirely certain that the Guardian of Negativity wouldn't hurt his boyfriend. What else could he possibly have meant when he said that Ink would pay the price?

Nightmare began stroking Ink's ribs with his hands as he continued to play with his pelvis and kiss his neck. The stimulation was too much, and Ink couldn't hold back a soft moan as his female ecto-body formed.

 _No!_ thought Blue and Dream when they heard Ink. _Nightmare wouldn't do THAT to Ink! Not with us here! Would he?_

Nightmare smirked and took Ink's breast in his mouth. His left hand slowly dragged down the artist's ecto-belly until it reached his clit, rubbing it between his index finger and thumb.

"AH!" Ink moaned. "N-Nightmare!"

His boyfriend chuckled. "Enjoying yourself, my little Inky? Well, don't you worry! You're going to have plenty of fun! Just know that you won't get to cum unless your friends are watching!"

The Star Sanses couldn't believe Nightmare's words. NOW they knew what price Ink was going to pay. But Blue and Dream still couldn't bring themselves to watch. They both felt that they wouldn't want anyone to see them if they were in Ink's position. It would just be too humiliating. So they kept their eyes on the floor. Maybe when Nightmare saw that they refused to give in, he would eventually just give up. Maybe...

But Ink knew better. He knew that Nightmare was determined to make Dream and Blue watch. It was a way for the goopy skeleton to assert his dominance over them all. He would not give up.

Nightmare slipped a tentacle into Ink's entrance, still rubbing the artist's clit. The tentacle wiggled around inside of Ink, causing him to squirm.

"Ah!" Ink moaned. "Mmm! N-Nightmare! P-please!"

His boyfriend simply chuckled and began kissing his neck again. His tentacle moved slowly in and out of the smaller skeleton, driving Ink crazy with need. The artist moaned and squirmed, trying to get the tentacle to move faster.

Dream and Blue blushed even more than they already had been at the sounds that Ink was making. They wanted to get out of the room and give him some privacy, but the ropes binding them were just too tight. All they could do was sit there and keep their eyes averted.

But Nightmare wasn't going to let them win. He wanted the two taller Star Sanses to watch as he claimed their friend as his own. It would show them that HE was in charge of the situation. Besides, he liked turning Ink into a desperate, begging mess. It boosted his ego knowing that his boyfriend was entirely at his mercy.

He began moving his tentacle faster, causing Ink to gasp. Then he sped up some more, enjoying the sounds of his boyfriend's moaning.

The artist was close. But he remembered what Nightmare had said, and knew the goopy skeleton wasn't going to let him finish. And he was right. Just as Ink was about to cum, Nightmare stopped and pulled his tentacle out.

"Ah!" Ink groaned, seeing stars from his near-orgasm. "N-no! N-Nightmare p-please! I-I need... P-please!"

"No, no, my little Inky!" Nightmare chuckled, caressing the artist's cheek with his hand. "Remember, you don't get to cum unless your friends are watching!"

"P-please!" Ink whined. But his boyfriend had his mind made up already. The goopy skeleton kissed the artist softly, stroking his belly gently as he waited for his ecto-body to calm down. Once the smaller skeleton was no longer on edge, Nightmare began again.

Dream and Blue kept their eyes away from Ink, but they couldn't stop themselves from hearing him. They felt awful for their friend, knowing that he needed relief, but they still didn't want to watch him. They were still hoping that Nightmare would have some mercy on the skeleton he loved so dearly.

Just as he had before, the dark Guardian started slowly before building up speed. This time, he searched for Ink's most sensitive spot, knowing it would drive him crazy if he hit it. His own male ecto-body had formed by now, but he didn't want to fuck Ink quite yet. No he wanted Dream and Blue to be watching when he did that.

"AH!" cried Ink, writhing as Nightmare found the spot he was looking for. "N-Nightmare!"

The goopy skeleton focused on that spot, striking it over and over. And once again, he stopped and pulled his tentacle out of Ink right before he could finish.

"N-no!" Ink whined. "P-please! N-Nightmare!"

"No, Ink," Nightmare said patiently. "You know what must happen in order for you to get what you want!"

Ink was desperate by now. He no longer cared who saw him. He needed relief and he needed it NOW!

"D-Dream!" Ink whimpered. "B-Blue! P-please!"

His plea was barely audible, but his friends heard him. They knew now that Nightmare had no intention of giving up, and that they were only prolonging Ink's situation by refusing to submit to the dark Guardian's wishes. Dream and Blue locked eyes with each other and came to a silent agreement to help Ink in the only way they could. By watching.

Nightmare was pleased when the two taller Star Sanses turned their gaze upon him and Ink. He chuckled to his boyfriend, "Well, well! It seems we both are going to get what we want after all!"

He didn't remove his own clothes, but merely pulled his erection out of his shorts and inserted it slowly into Ink's entrance. He moved slowly at first, kissing Ink passionately as he did so. But soon he wanted more, and began moving faster and harder.

"Ah! N-Nightmare! Th-there!" Ink cried as his boyfriend hit his most sensitive spot. Nightmare began focusing on that spot, slamming into it over and over as fast and hard as he could. Ink screamed as he finally came, but Nightmare wasn't finished yet. The goopy skeleton continued to fuck the smaller one, still hitting the same spot non-stop. Ink came again and again, and it wasn't until he had his fourth orgasm that Nightmare finally reached his own.

The whole time, Dream and Blue reluctantly kept watching. They wanted so badly to avert their eyes, to not embarrass Ink any further. But they had no doubt that if Nightmare caught them looking away he would probably start punishing Ink once more after the goopy skeleton had finished.

Nightmare's ecto-body faded after he climaxed, and he stepped back from Ink. He chuckled at the tiny skeleton before releasing him and watching him put his clothes back on. Once the artist was dressed, the goopy skeleton untied Dream and Blue from their chairs and let the Stars Sanses go home.

The Star Sanses didn't look at or speak to each other for a while. They all felt too awkward about the situation. Finally, at dinner that night, Dream spoke.

"Let us never speak of what happened today," the Guardian of Positivity said.

"Agreed," replied Ink and Blue.


	26. Picnic (Ink x Bad Sanses fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and the Bad Sanses go on a picnic date together. But Ink's brothers, Cross and Reaper, are a bit overprotective.

The Bad Sanses were excited. Today was the day that their precious Ink had planned their picnic date together. Everyone had been looking forward to it for weeks! Well, everyone except for Cross.

Cross still wasn't happy that all five of his friends were dating his baby brother. Sure, Ink was definitely old enough to make his own decisions. And yeah, the two brothers didn't always get along since they were on enemy teams. But that didn't stop Cross from getting overprotective at times.

Like now.

Cross watched his friends through narrowed eye sockets as they finished preparing the food. Suddenly, Nightmare raised his head and said, "He's here!" The goopy skeleton teleported outside his castle, where Ink was just closing his paint portal.

"Hi, Nightmare!" the artist said happily, hugging his boyfriend. Nightmare hugged him back, kissing his forehead as he replied, "Hello, Ink! We're just finishing up the food. Come inside!"

Nightmare took Ink's hand and the two of them walked into the castle to the kitchen. Ink smiled at his boyfriends as they all rushed to give him hugs and kisses.

Cross watched silently as Ink helped his boyfriends pack all of the food into a basket. Then, the older brother asked, "So, where are you planning to go for your picnic?"

"There's a meadow next to a lake I once saw in an AU," Ink replied. "It's really pretty. I thought it would be perfect for our picnic!"

"Is it the one in the painting you showed me the other day?" asked Cross. Ink answered, "Yep!"

_ Perfect! _ Cross thought. He knew exactly where that spot was. Now, to go find Reaper and let him know where Ink was going for his date.

Ink and the Bad Sanses traveled to the meadow that the artist had picked out. The Bad Sanses took a moment to admire the location. One of the perks of dating an artist was that Ink had a real eye for beauty and picturesque scenes. His boyfriends could always count on him to choose the prettiest places for their dates.

After admiring the view, Horror took the blanket he was carrying and spread it out under a large oak tree. For a moment there was a bit of chaos as everyone tried to decide who to sit next to. That was the problem with six people being in a relationship all together. Finally, the seating arrangements were decided. They sat in a circle around the basket. Their order was Ink, Error, Horror, Dust, Killer, and Nightmare. 

Killer opened the basket, and everyone took a sandwich. As they ate, they talked.

"So, what have you been up to, Ink?" Error asked the artist. Ink smiled and said, "I've been working on some paintings of all of us together! I want to make six of them, one for each of us!"

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Ink!" Dust said, making a mental note to kiss Ink later when he was closer.

Meanwhile, Cross and Reaper were hiding in the tree branches, spying on their brother. They kept their hands on their weapons, Cross with his giant knife and Reaper with his scythe. They didn't want to interrupt Ink's good time, but they were more than ready to attack his boyfriends at the first sign of trouble.

"So, when did you find this place?" Horror asked Ink, looking around again. "It's very pretty."

"A few weeks ago," Ink answered. "In fact, it was the day I proposed the picnic! I was exploring this AU when it was first created, and I came across this spot. And the first thing that popped into my mind was 'This would be a perfect place for a picnic!' So that's when I went to you guys and asked if you wanted to have a picnic-date here!"

"Oh, so it's a new AU?" Killer asked. Ink nodded, his mouth now full of sandwich. Error chuckled and said, "Since we're having a date here, I won't destroy this AU."

Ink swallowed his food and grinned. "So you won't destroy an AU that we have a date in? I guess I need to start planning more dates in all of the other AUs!"

Everyone laughed as they finished their sandwiches and started on the potato salad. The talk turned to the Bad Sanses, and their daily lives.

"So Cross, Error, and I walked in on Horror, Dust, and Killer wearing minidresses and doing the chicken dance together the other day," Nightmare said casually. Ink nearly choked on his potato salad at those words. He was just able to swallow his food before he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that tears started streaming from his eyes. 

"Nightmare!" Dust cried, blushing along with Horror and Killer. Error chuckled and said, "You've got to admit, that was hilarious! Ink deserves to know!" Ink continued to laugh, and was wheezing at this point.

From in the tree, Reaper was struggling to keep his laughter silent. He almost fell out of the tree. Fortunately, he managed to stay on his branch and remain quiet. Cross was also grinning like a maniac at the memory.

"I wish I could've seen that!" Ink said as he finally managed to calm himself. Nightmare grinned, and pulled out his phone as he said, "Well fortunately for you, I recorded some of it!"

Horror, Dust, and Killer groaned and covered their faces in embarrassment as the goopy skeleton showed Ink the video. Within moments, the artist was laughing his head off once again.

"Can you send me that video?" he asked when he was able to speak again. Nightmare grinned and did exactly that. Reaper made a mental note to ask Ink for the video later as the boyfriends started on their dessert.

Error had been in charge of dessert, and had made a rich and delicious flourless chocolate cake. Everyone agreed that it was one of the best desserts they'd had so far. After eating their cake, the boyfriends decided to swim in the lake. Nightmare was the only one who couldn't do so, since water burned his goop when it touched him.

"I'll be the lifeguard," the goopy skeleton said.

"How are you going to be the lifeguard if you aren't able to swim?" Dust asked curiously.

"If someone is in danger, I'll yell to the rest of you to save him," Nightmare replied. This sounded like a decent plan to everyone, but they decided to stay near the shore, just to be safe. Skeletons didn't have lungs, but they could still get into danger if they got too exhausted to swim. Their souls could fill with water at that point, causing them to drown. Ink was the only one in the group who couldn't drown, since he had no soul, but even he could get too tired to swim back to shore. So taking safety precautions didn't seem like a bad idea to anyone.

As Nightmare sat on the shore of the lake, the others stripped down to their shorts and went in. Horror, Dust, and Killer had several races as Ink and Error splashed each other. Eventually, Error joined in the races, and Ink began trying to catch minnows and small fish with his hands. They always managed to dart out of the way, but it could also have been the fact that his hands were just bones with no flesh to fill in the gaps.

Ink waded out further into the lake, looking for a bigger fish to try and catch. Nightmare kept a close eye on him, since Ink was too small to wade very far and still keep his head above water. The artist was nearly mid-ribcage-deep when suddenly he lunged down. Within moments he shrieked.

"I caught a fish!" Ink was struggling to keep a fish the length of his arm in his grasp. He carefully waded back towards shore as his boyfriends swam toward him. Nightmare stood up and stepped closer to the edge of the water, being careful not to touch it.

The skeletons admired the fish Ink had caught. "I think that's a smallmouth bass," Nightmare said after looking it up on his phone.

"And Ink managed to catch it with his bare hands!" Killer said. Horror grinned and said, "That's impressive! Can we eat it?"

"It'll probably go bad by the time we get home," Error pointed out. "We didn't bring a cooler. I think you should just let it go, Ink. Maybe for our next date we can go fishing together!"

Everyone agreed, and Ink released the fish. It swam away quickly, probably to go tell its story to all of its friends.

The boyfriends continued their swimming and lifeguarding for a few hours. Finally when the sun was going down, Nightmare called out, "I think it's about time we get back home. Why don't we watch a movie together?"

The other five skeletons agreed and got out of the water to get dressed again. Nightmare gathered the basket and blanket up, and then the boyfriends went back to his castle.

Meanwhile, Reaper and Cross sat in the tree. They were glad that Ink's boyfriends hadn't tried to do anything to Ink. If they had, the two older brothers would've had no problem with beating them up. They may have been Cross's friends, but the overprotective nature of the brothers outweighed the friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by two readers on Wattpad.


	27. Brunch (Errorinkmare fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Nightmare are eager to take Ink out to brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the chapter Apples and Chocolate (Errorinkmare).

Ink was really enjoying having Error and Nightmare share him. They were getting along very well now that they were both dating him. They took turns taking the artist out on dates, with Nightmare going out with Ink on Fridays and Error going out with Ink on Saturdays. Then on Sundays, they would both take him out for brunch together. But they were still competing with each other on who could show him the most affection.

Ink noticed that whenever he was on a date with one boyfriend, the other seemed to be spying on them. The artist nearly cracked a rib from how hard he had to try to not laugh at the most recent incident. He and Nightmare were having dinner at a restaurant, when Error sat down at a nearby table wearing a fedora, a trench coat, sunglasses and a fake mustache. He just sat there holding a menu in front of his face, but Ink could tell he was watching them. The next day, Error had taken Ink to an even fancier restaurant, and Nightmare had done the same thing as Error, only adding a wig to the disguise.

The artist didn't mind the competitive dating, though. It made him feel special, knowing that his boyfriends were competing for him. And he was glad that they weren't fighting anymore.

It was Sunday morning now, and Ink was sleeping in. He was the only Star Sans that liked to do so. Blue was a very active person, only sleeping when necessary, and Dream loved to watch the sunrise. Ink used to sleep in until 10 AM whenever he had the chance. But ever since Nightmare and Error started taking Ink to brunch the artist had been waking up a little earlier on Sundays, at 9 AM.

When Ink woke up, he saw Error and Nightmare standing next to his bed watching him. They tended to do that on Sunday mornings, and Nightmare and Error also did it on Friday and Saturday mornings respectively. The artist had gotten used to it by now, knowing they were just really looking forward to spending time with him. He smiled at his boyfriends as he sat up.

"Good morning, Inky!" Nightmare and Error both said together. Ink replied, "Good morning!"

"I got you a present!" Nightmare said proudly, handing Ink a soft and fuzzy teddy bear the size of the smaller skeleton. Error gave the artist a box and boasted, "I got you a present, too! And I made it myself!"

Ink hugged the teddy bear tightly before he opened the box. Inside was a hand-knitted brown sweater exactly his size. It was perfect for brunch, so his boyfriends turned their backs so that Ink could get changed into it. Their relationship wasn't yet at the point where he felt comfortable getting dressed in front of them. As he changed, he could hear Nightmare and Error whispering to each other.

"Mine's bigger!"

"I made mine!"

"I love both of your presents!" Ink said, effectively shutting the two up.

As soon as Ink was dressed, the three of them traveled to their favorite place for brunch. The people who worked at the restaurant always tended to their every need, probably because they tipped 100% of every check. The Bad Sanses were all actually very wealthy, and Ink's boyfriends never let him pay a single penny for anything.

The hostess at the restaurant greeted the three of them warmly when she saw them, and led them to their favorite table. She and the rest of the restaurant staff knew that they would be there until 4 PM, as they always were. The hostess gave them their menus, and told them that their waiter would be there soon before she left them.

Ink and his boyfriends ordered different things. Ink ordered strawberry cheesecake pancakes, devilled eggs, and a cheeseburger along with a mimosa. Error ordered cinnamon rolls, a BTL sandwich, over-easy eggs, and a bellini. Nightmare ordered steak, poached eggs, a chicken sandwich, and a Bloody Mary.

As the server left them, Ink looked at his boyfriends in amusement. "So, did you guys share the disguise?"

Error and Nightmare looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Error asked. Ink grinned and said, "You know, the disguises you guys used Friday and last night! Really the only difference between them was the wig Nightmare used."

Nightmare and Error both blushed as they realized what Ink was referring to, and Error said, "So you did notice us."

"Yeah, we shared the disguise," Nightmare admitted. "I just made it better with the wig!"

Ink chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Why were you guys even wearing a disguise in the first place?"

"Well, we both want to see what's going on during the other's date with you so that we know what we need to do to make our own date better!" Nightmare said, and Error nodded in agreement.

Ink just smiled at the explanation. His boyfriends were so competitive when it came to him. But he really didn't mind at all. As long as their friendship remained intact, he would simply enjoy the attention they gave him.

Their food arrived as the topic changed. Their waiter knew from experience that they would order more for after they finished eating the food they received, and had his pen and pad out within moments. After they ordered their second round of food, Ink and his boyfriends began eating what was in front of them.

Yes, Ink loved both of his boyfriends very much. And while the dates he had with each of them separately were fun, brunch with them together was his favorite time of the week.


	28. Sick (Ink x Murder Time Trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is sick, so some of the Bad Sanses decide to help him get better.

Ink woke up to find that he couldn't breath very well. His nonexistent nose was so stuffed up that it felt like it was full of wet cement. He opened his mouth and gasped for air, only to realize that his throat felt like it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper. His whole body felt as though he was in a furnace.

The problem with being a skeleton was that even though they were made entirely of bones and magic, they could still get very sick. Their magic made them get sick less often than most people, monster or human, but when they DID get sick, it was three times as bad as any other creature.

Ink came to the conclusion that he must be sick. Just the few seconds of breathing through his mouth was enough to make his tongue as dry as leather. He needed water NOW. The artist threw back his blankets and was immediately overtaken by chills. He somehow managed to get out of bed and stagger to the kitchen. As he was filling a glass with water, Ink suddenly felt very dizzy. Before he knew it, the ground came up to meet him.

He managed to open his eyes and found that he was back in bed. A cool rag was on his forehead, for which Ink was extremely grateful. Dream and Blue were sitting in chairs nearby, watching him worriedly. Their expressions turned to relief when they saw that he was awake.

"Ink!" Blue cried, causing the artist to wince at the loudness of his voice. Seeing this, the taller Star Sans immediately lowered his voice significantly, which he rarely did. "Sorry, I'm just glad to see that you're awake!"

"Yeah, you gave us quite the scare when we went into the kitchen this morning and saw you lying on the floor," Dream said. "We figured you were trying to get some water, since the faucet was still running, so Blue carried you back to your room and I got your water." He gestured to a glass on Ink's nightstand.

"Thank you," Ink managed to say, despite the pain in his throat. He sat up and reached for the water, almost dropping it from how weak his sickness had made him.

"Careful!" Blue stood up and helped Ink bring the glass to his mouth. The cool liquid brought a much needed relief to the sick skeleton's throat.

"Now, get some rest," Blue told him as he put the glass back on the nightstand. "Dream and I will deal with any threats to the multiverse ourselves until you're well again."

Ink nodded and lay back in bed, closing his eyes. Within moments the exhaustion from his sickness became too much, and he fell back asleep.

He woke up again to find a bowl of soup sitting on the nightstand. Ink noticed that Dream was just leaving the room, but the door closed before the sick skeleton could say anything. The artist reached for the soup, but froze when he noticed three people in his bathroom.

It was Dust, Horror, and Killer. The three skeletons walked out of the bathroom and looked at Ink. There was a look of concern on each of their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Dust asked Ink. The sick skeleton didn't answer. He had no doubt that they would attack him if they knew he was in a vulnerable state at the moment.

"It's alright, Ink," Horror said in a reassuring tone. "We're not going to hurt you while you're sick. That would be just plain dirty!"

"Yeah, so don't worry," agreed Killer. "We're evil, but not THAT evil!"

Ink slowly relaxed before reaching for his soup again. Dust quickly picked it up and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the spoon towards Ink's mouth. The sick skeleton blinked before realizing that Dust was trying to feed him.

"I can feed—" Ink tried to say, before a coughing fit took over. The three Bad Sanses looked at each other worriedly.

"He needs medicine!" Dust said to the others. Horror replied, "If we give him medicine, the other Star Sanses won't know and might try to give him some too soon! We don't want to cause an overdose!"

"Yeah," agreed Killer. "Blue and Dream don't even know we're here!"

As Ink's coughing fit subsided, the Bad Sanses relaxed slightly. Dust held the spoon out to Ink again, and the artist scowled.

"I was trying to say I can feed myself," the sick skeleton told him. Dust replied, "Not in this state, you can't! If you start coughing again, you'll spill your soup all over your lap!"

Ink sighed and reluctantly let Dust feed him. The soup was good. No doubt Dream made it. There would definitely be some sort of taco flavors involved if it had been made by Blue. But this was homemade chicken noodle soup. And it was slightly spicy, too! The heat helped to clear Ink's congestion a bit.

Ink noticed Horror looking at a painting that he'd just recently finished. It was of an erupting volcano, with lightning in the sky above it. Horror grinned and said, "I knew you were a painter, but I never expected to see this kind of art coming from you!"

"I was in a mood," Ink replied with a shrug.

Killer, meanwhile had taken the rag off of Ink's forehead, and was in the bathroom wetting it again. He brought the rag back and placed it back on the sick skeleton's forehead, patting him on the head afterwards.

Ink started feeling extremely nauseous as he ate the soup. Halfway through the bowl, he knew he couldn't keep it down much longer. He covered his mouth with his hands.

The three Bad Sanses could see immediately what was happening. Within seconds, Killer had grabbed a nearby trash can and held it in front of Ink. The sick artist grabbed it, and began vomiting into it violently. Killer rubbed his back and murmured, "There, there."

"Is this what dying feels like?" Ink groaned when he'd finished puking up his nonexistent guts.

"You'll be alright, don't worry," Horror assured him. "It's just a flu. You'll be feeling as good as new before you know it!"

Being sick was really taking a toll on Ink's energy. He lay back down and closed his eyes, and was asleep again before he knew it.

He woke up hours later, and saw Dream and Blue sitting in his room once more. The three Bad Sanses were nowhere to be seen.

"Ink, we got you some medicine," Dream said, holding up a bottle and spoon. Ink scowled and said, "No. No medicine! Nasty!"

"Ink, you need to take it if you want to get better!" said Blue. Ink just crossed his arms and shook his head.

Blue and Dream sighed and gave each other a look. They knew from experience that Ink would rather be sick for a longer period of time than take medicine. They also knew that he would do whatever it took to avoid it, including opening portals to other AUs. It took hours to find him the last time he'd been sick, and the two taller Star Sanses knew that in this state he could be in real danger if he went to another AU to escape from the dreaded medicine.

"Alright," Dream sighed. "We don't want a repeat of last time. If you change your mind, we'll leave it on your nightstand."

Dream did just that as he and Blue left the room. When they were gone, the three Bad Sanses came back out of the bathroom.

"They're right, you know," Killer said. "You need to take your medicine if you want to get better."

Ink scowled. "Nasty!" he muttered. Dust sat back down on the bed and said, "Ink, you're going to take it. Even if we have to force you to!"

Dust suddenly grabbed Ink, wrapping his arms around the sick skeleton's upper body. Ink struggled to get free as Horror picked up the bottle of medicine and the spoon, and started pouring the liquid.

Ink kicked his feet at Horror as the taller skeleton tried to approach him, so Killer pinned down his legs. As the spoon was brought towards his mouth, the sick artist closed it tightly. Horror frowned before getting an idea. He reached down and tickled Ink's spine through his pajamas. As the artist's mouth opened up to laugh, the taller skeleton shoved the spoon into his mouth.

Ink couldn't believe that they were forcing him to take his medicine. He wanted to spit it out, but Horror covered Ink's mouth. Ink had two choices: swallow, or let the gross-tasting medicine sit on his tongue. He reluctantly chose to swallow it, shuddering as he did so. As the Bad Sanses released him, he glared at them and muttered, "How dare you!"

"You'll thank us when you're better in a few days instead of a few weeks," Dust assured him, giving him a hug to make him feel better. Killer picked up the glass of water that was on the nightstand and handed it to Ink to wash out the taste of the medicine. After he drained the glass, he felt tired again. He lay back down and went back to sleep.

The next few times he woke up was much of the same. Dust, Horror, and Killer would feed him the soup that was left for him and force him to take his medicine. Whenever Dream and Blue were in the room, the Bad Sanses would be hiding in the bathroom and only came out when the taller Star Sanses left.

After some time, Ink started feeling better. It was at this point that the Bad Sanses left. Ink was slightly sad to see them go. He was really starting to get used to their company.

Blue and Dream were delighted to see that Ink was getting better so fast. They really hadn't expected him to take his medicine at all. But seeing how much medicine was left in the bottle, and how well their friend was getting, they knew he had. He wouldn't tell them why, but it was enough for them to know he had.

Blue and Dream didn't let him leave the base for a while, however. They were worried that the Bad Sanses would take advantage of his still vulnerable state. Finally, two weeks after Horror, Dust, and Killer had left him, the taller Star Sanses decided that he was well enough to join them in a battle once again.

The Star Sanses won the battle, but Ink saw Dust, Horror, and Killer keeping their eyes on him throughout it. After the battle was over, Ink went to Nightmare's castle in the hopes of seeing the three again. He crept through the halls, but was startled when someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. The tiny skeleton struggled, but was dragged into a nearby room, where he saw Killer and Dust.

"Look who I caught!" Horror's voice said from behind Ink. The artist realized that he was the one holding onto him, and stopped struggling. The taller skeleton released his hold over his mouth as Dust said, "And what are you doing here in Nightmare's castle, hmm?"

"I wanted to thank you guys for taking care of me when I was sick," Ink said. "And I was wondering why you did."

"It's because we care about you, Ink," Killer admitted. "More so than you might think."

Ink realized that both Killer and Dust were blushing slightly. He turned his head to look up at Horror and saw that he was also blushing. Ink hesitated before asking, "Like... how, exactly?"

Dust, Killer, and Horror looked at each other for a moment. Then, Horror said, "We... like you, Ink. Like, romantically."

Ink blushed as Dust and Killer nodded in agreement. The artist hadn't expected an answer like that. But Ink realized that he liked the three of them back. All the time they'd spent caring for him had made him fall for them. He took a moment to gather his courage before saying, "I feel the same way about you guys."

Dust, Killer, and Horror couldn't believe what they were hearing. Never in a million years would they have thought Ink would reciprocate their feelings for him. But now, here he was, saying that he did! It didn't bother them that Ink was romantically interested in ALL of them. None of them had any problem with sharing. All that mattered was that their love for him wasn't as unrequited as they'd thought it was. They all hugged Ink tightly and kissed his face.

Ink didn't normally like getting sick. But this time, he was so very glad that he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	29. Secret Feelings (Ink x Fresh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh has a crush on Ink. But alas, Ink is in a relationship with Error.

Fresh had known Ink for a very long time. Twenty-four years, in fact. They'd met in daycare when Ink and Fresh were only one and three years old respectively, and they'd quickly become best friends. But for the past twelve years, Fresh had wanted for them to be something more than just best friends. He was madly in love with Ink, and wanted nothing more than for Ink to be his boyfriend. But there was a problem with his dream.

Error.

Error was Fresh's younger brother, and Ink's boyfriend. They'd started dating back in high school, when Ink and Error were fourteen and Fresh was sixteen. Fresh could still remember the bitter taste in his mouth when they'd announced their relationship to their families. He'd wanted to ask Ink out before, but he'd been too afraid of the thought of rejection to do so.

Fresh didn't even think that Error actually liked Ink in the first place. He was sure that his younger brother had only wanted Ink because he knew Fresh did. But he never voiced his suspicions aloud. Ink was happy. And if Ink was happy, then Fresh would try to be happy too. So the older skeleton kept his feelings for the younger one a secret. 

The phone rang, startling Fresh out of his thoughts. It was Ink. As the older skeleton answered the phone, he was hit with the same hope that always crossed his mind when Ink called.  _ Maybe he and Error broke up! _

"What's up, my radical broseph?" Fresh said.

"Fresh, can I come over?" Ink's voice sounded like he was crying. Fresh was immediately worried for his crush.

"Sure, come on over!" he said. "My door is always open to you! But are you okay?"

"I'll explain when I get there," Ink said, before hanging up.

Ink arrived shortly after the call, and Fresh was even more worried than before. His friend was definitely crying.

"What happened?" the older skeleton asked. Ink tried to calm himself as he said, "It's Error. He's been acting more distant lately, and I don't know why. I tried talking to him this morning, but he just yelled at me to leave him alone. I-I don't know what to do!"

"Why are you still dating him?" asked Fresh. "This is the third time this month that he's made you cry, my dude! You deserve better."

"I-I don't know!" Ink admitted, the tears still falling. "I guess we've just been together for so long that I can't really imagine what life would be like without him anymore. I don't even know if I could handle being single again at this point, and I don't know anyone else who would be interested in me."

Fresh wanted to tell Ink how he felt, but before he could the artist's phone rang. Ink looked at it. "It's Error," he said. He sighed before answering.

Fresh listened to Ink's conversation with Error. He wasn't able to get more than two words out at a time before the glitch would interrupt him. It seemed like Error was yelling at him. Finally, Ink looked down at the phone.

"He hung up," the artist said, new tears leaking from his eyes.

"What did he want?" Fresh asked.

"He wants me to go to the store to buy some things that he forgot to grab," Ink said. "It's not my fault he didn't make a shopping list! And yet, he still yelled at me."

"Listen, my radical broseph," Fresh said. "If you decide you'd rather date someone who actually cares about you, and treats you with love and affection, let me know. I... know a guy who has a serious crush on you. Someone who's wanted to be with you since before you and Error got together, but was too scared to tell you that they love you."

"R-really?" Ink looked up at him in surprise. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that right now," Fresh said, "but believe me when I say that they would do anything for you."

Ink seemed a little confused but satisfied with the answer. He thanked Fresh and left.

Fresh sighed. He was very angry with his brother, but he couldn't force Ink to break up with him. All he could really do was give him advice and hope he took it.

Later that evening, as Fresh was getting ready for bed, his phone rang again. It was Ink again. The very same hope crossed his mind like always as he answered the phone. Before he could greet Ink, the artist spoke.

"I broke up with Error!"

"Really?" Fresh asked. In his mind he was screaming,  _ YES! Finally! _

"Yeah," Ink said, "I thought about what you said, about how you know someone that will treat me well, and I decided I wanted that."

"What did Error say when you broke up with him?" Fresh asked, gleefully dancing around.

"Well at first he didn't seem like he really cared," Ink answered. "He just shrugged and said that nobody else would want me. But then I told him that you said you know someone who would, and he kind of freaked out. He started begging me to stay with him, and promised he would try to do better at keeping me happy. But I told him that if he really cared about me, he wouldn't have treated me so badly in the first place. I'm not going to stay with someone who only shows interest in me when I say I'm leaving him."

"You go, Ink!" Fresh said.

"So, who's the person you were talking about earlier?" Ink asked hopefully. Fresh grinned and said, "They'll meet you at the park in one hour!"

"Okay!" Ink said. "I'm really excited about this!"

_ Me too! _ thought Fresh. He couldn't believe he was actually going to tell Ink how he felt. He was so nervous that there were butterflies doing gymnastics in his nonexistent stomach.

Fresh was already in his pajamas, so he quickly changed into a nice outfit before traveling to the park. He waited for Ink, his soul skipping a beat when he saw the younger skeleton appear. Taking a moment to steady his nerves, Fresh walked over to Ink.

"Hi, Fresh!" Ink said. He looked around. "So, where is your friend?"

"It's me, Ink," Fresh admitted. "I'm the one that has a crush on you. I wanted to tell you how I felt ever since we were kids, but I was afraid you'd reject me. And then Error became your boyfriend. I tried to be happy for you, but the truth is I couldn't help but hope that you would break up with him so that I could be with you."

Ink stared at Fresh for a moment. A rainbow blush covered his face at Fresh's confession. "You mean, all this time you've liked me as more than just a friend?"

Fresh nodded, blushing as well. Ink's face broke into a smile as he said, "Oh, Fresh! If I had known that... Well, I'm glad you finally told me! You've always treated me so well, even when I was dating Error. I know you'll keep your word and continue to treat me well!"

"So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Fresh asked hopefully. Ink smiled and took his hand.

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	30. Babysitting (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink gets turned into a baby, and his boyfriends have to take care of him until he changes back. Chaos ensues.

Nobody knew how it had happened. One minute the Bad Sanses and the Star Sanses were on the battlefield, fighting. And the next, somehow Ink was a toddler?

Everyone just stared at the baby skeleton for a moment. Then the freak-out began.

"INK IS A BABY!" screamed Blue. Nightmare yelled, "Yeah, we can see that! How did that even happen?!"

"I don't know!" cried the rest of the Sanses. Ink giggled and sat down, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"This is really weird!" complained Horror. "I don't want my boyfriend to be a baby!"

"Nobody does, Horror!" Dream replied, picking up the baby Ink. "We need to find out what happened so that we can change him back!"

"Maybe we should take him to Science," suggested Error. "He might be able to run some tests to find out what happened."

The rest of the Sanses agreed, and they all traveled to Science's AU. As soon as he saw them, Science sighed.

"So it DID work," he said.

"What worked?" Dust asked coldly. Science flinched and said, "In my defense, Ink KNEW what was meant to happen, and he agreed to test the serum anyways!"

"WHAT serum?!" Killer demanded. Science replied, "It was an anti-aging serum, meant to make whoever drank it younger. Ink tested it for me, but we couldn't see any results. So we figured it wouldn't work on him, either because he's immortal or because he has no soul. Maybe both. I guess it just took longer to go into effect. How long has he been like this?"

"Five minutes," replied Nightmare. "Change him back. I don't feel comfortable with my boyfriend being so young."

"Wait..." Science said. "I thought he was dating Error?"

"Ink's dating all of us!" said Blue. Ink started squirming in Dream's arms, trying to get down.

"I see," Science said, looking back at the fussing toddler. "Well I can give him the antidote, but if it took this long for the anti-aging serum to affect him, then it stands to reason that it'll take the same amount of time for the antidote to kick in."

"And how long ago did you give him this anti-aging serum?" asked Dust. Science shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Three days ago..."

"Three days?!" cried the Bad and Star Sanses together. Science replied, "Yes, so if you want him back to normal as soon as possible, then I need to give him the antidote now."

He gestured for Dream to hand him Ink, and carried the toddler to the other side of the room where there was a baby bottle filled with a liquid that looked like purple water. He brought the bottle to Ink's mouth, and the baby started drinking it as though he were dehydrated. As soon as the last drop was gone, Science carried him back to the other Sanses.

"Now, the anti-aging serum affects both the body and the mind, but in different ways," Science said, handing the toddler back to Dream. "While he IS a toddler physically, his mind isn't entirely that of one. He still has his memories and his intelligence, so you could easily have a conversation with him like he was still an adult. But the urge to BEHAVE like a toddler might be too overwhelming for him to resist. That's how the serum works. And Ink is very powerful, so be prepared for a bit of chaos."

"Thanks for the heads up," Horror said. Then the Bad and Star Sanses left. They went to the Star Sanses' base, and Nightmare said, "So it looks like we're going to be doing some babysitting."

"Not a baby!" Ink said. Nightmare looked at him and said, "You are right now."

"Nu!" Ink pouted.

"Yes you are, Ink," Dream said, placing Ink on the couch in the living room. He turned to the others. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I'm sure he's hungry," Blue said. "I'll go make him some tacos."

"Maybe we can get him to sit and watch TV all day?" suggested Error. "I could open a viewing portal so he can watch Undernovela."

"He's a baby, Error!" snapped Dust. "He's not going to want to watch that! Maybe some kids' shows would be better!"

"Science said his mind isn't entirely a toddler's mind!" Error argued. "So he might get bored of kids' shows!"

"Uh... guys?" Killer interrupted. "Where'd he go?!"

Everyone looked at where Ink had been sitting on the couch, only to see that he was gone. There was silence for a moment, then everyone began panicking.

"INK!" they yelled running through the base in search of the baby skeleton. Meanwhile, said skeleton was giggling. He had slipped off the couch and used his paintbrush to open a portal into the vents of the ceiling, and was now crawling through them.

Blue was the first to hear little Ink giggling in the vents. He shouted for the others, and they came running.

"Ink!" Nightmare called in a surprisingly kind tone. "Come back here, okay?"

"Nu!" giggled the toddler.

"Ink! You're going to get lost!" Dream said. The toddler just giggled and kept crawling through the vents.

"Please tell me there aren't any fans in those vents!" Error groaned. The thought made everyone freeze.

"Oh no!" cried Dream and Blue, rushing to turn off the AC.

Meanwhile, Ink decided that he was bored in the vents now, and opened a paint portal into the kitchen. He appeared on the counter next to the cookie jar. Ink loved cookies, and immediately opened the jar and began snacking.

The Bad and Star Sanses had no idea that he was out of the vents. They called out to him, and grew very worried when they didn't get a response.

"I'm going to open some portals into the vents, to see if we can find him," said Error. Everyone nodded in agreement.

It took half an hour of looking before Killer had a thought. "What if he's not in the vents anymore?"

Everyone looked at him incredulously. "Where else could he be?" Horror asked. Killer replied, "Well, he had his paintbrush with him when he was on the couch, right? And he got into the vents without anyone noticing. So he probably opened a portal to get in them, which means he might have decided to open another portal to get out!"

Everyone felt so stupid at not having realized it before. "You're probably right," Nightmare said, facepalming. "Seriously, how could a tiny toddler move around in the vents faster than Error's portals?"

The Sanses started searching the base again. Ink was just finishing up the last of the cookies when Nightmare looked in the kitchen. The goopy skeleton spotted Ink on the counter, and yelled, "He's in the kitchen!"

Ink squealed and jumped off the counter as Nightmare rushed toward him. Fortunately for the Sanses, he forgot to grab his paintbrush before jumping so he couldn't just open another portal. Realizing this too late, and with the sugar from the cookies in his system, the toddler ran as fast as he could.

Ink ran through the base, with all of the other Sanses chasing after him. How was it that a ten-inch-tall toddler was so fast? The Bad and Star Sanses chased Ink for an hour before Dust finally managed to catch him. The baby squealed in indignation at his capture.

"How many cookies did you eat, Ink?" Nightmare asked him. Ink giggled and said, "All of them!"

"All of them?!" Dream cried. Blue exclaimed, "There were thirty-two cookies in that jar! No wonder you're so hyper!"

"I think it's time for a nap, don't you?" suggested Dust. Ink could feel the sugar rush fading, and knew that the crash was going to hit him hard. He reluctantly allowed Dust to carry him to his bedroom and put him to bed.

As Dust returned to the rest of the group, they all felt exhausted. Chasing a hyper toddler for an hour really took a toll on them. Dream and Blue went to their rooms to nap, while the Bad Sanses went into the living room to rest on the couch. They all had the same thought in their minds as they went to sleep.

_ I can't wait until Ink is back to normal! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	31. Panic (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and seek goes very wrong when the Bad and Star Sanses can't find baby Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the chapter Babysitting (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses).

Ink woke up from his nap and was very hungry. He crawled out of bed and toddled to his door, only to realize that the doorknob was too high for him to reach. Dust had made sure that his paintbrush wasn't in the room with him, for fear of the toddler escaping and causing more mischief. After jumping and trying to reach the doorknob for a few minutes, Ink gave up. He just sat on the floor and began to cry.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Blue picked up the wailing toddler and asked, "What's wrong, Ink?"

"I couldn't reach!" sobbed Ink. "I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry!" Blue said. "I'll make you some tacos, okay?"

"Okay," Ink said calming down significantly as Blue carried him to the living room. The taller Star Sans placed him on the couch between the still napping Error and Nightmare, and said, "Now you just wait right here, and I'll bring you your tacos when they're done."

His voice woke up the Bad Sanses, who opened their eyes to glare at him. Blue ignored their looks and told them, "Watch Ink while I make him some tacos!" Then he went to the kitchen, leaving the baby with them.

Error sighed before looking at Ink. "Hey, Ink? Do you want to watch Undernovela?"

Ink nodded, and Error opened a viewing portal to the AU. The other Bad Sanses sighed, but reluctantly allowed it, not wanting Ink to get bored again. After sometime, Blue came back with two tacos on a plate for Ink and a glass of milk. Ink squealed happily at the sight of his meal, and began eating. Dream came into the room just as the toddler was finishing his first taco.

"Yummy!" Ink said. He began playing with his second taco, making a bit of a mess as he did so. Blue frowned and said, "Don't play with your taco, okay Ink?"

"Okay," Ink said. He finished eating his food, and then drank his milk. Miraculously, he managed to not spill a single drop. After he was done, he said, "Hide and seek!"

"What?" asked Horror and Dust together. Ink repeated, "Hide and seek!"

"You want to play hide and seek?" Nightmare asked. Ink nodded and clapped his hands happily.

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging. Dream looked at Ink and said, "We can play hide and seek, but you can't hide in the vents again!"

"Okay," Ink said. Killer said, "I'll be It and the rest of you hide."

Ink climbed off the couch and toddled off as Killer covered his eyes and began counting. The rest of the Sanses went to hide. After Killer had counted to one hundred, he called out, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Killer went looking for the other Sanses. He found Blue hiding in his closet and Dream under his bed. Nightmare was behind the couch in the middle of the living room. Killer gave him an unamused look when he found him, and said, "You didn't even try."

Error actually had a pretty decent spot. He'd managed to stand on a window sill behind a curtain. Honestly, Killer wouldn't have checked there if he hadn't sneezed.

Horror had a hard time hiding, but it wasn't his fault. He was just too big to fit in many places in the base. Everything there was designed so that the Star Sanses could all reach them, particularly since Ink was naturally less than four feet tall. Horror had tried to hide under a bed, but it just didn't work out for him. Killer patted him on the shoulder when he found him, and said, "How about you be It next time?"

Dust had somehow managed to climb up the narrowest hallway, and was supporting himself with his hands and feet pressed firmly against the walls, his back flat against the ceiling. Killer glared at him when he saw his spot, and said, "That's got to be cheating! If Ink can't hide in the vents, you can't hide on the ceiling. Get down from there!"

Which just left Ink. Now that the other Sanses were found, they started helping Killer look for the toddler. They looked in every spot they could think of, and started growing worried when they didn't find him.

"You don't think maybe he might have hid in the vents, even though he was told not to, do you?" Blue asked anxiously.

"He better not have, but I can check," Error said, opening a portal into the vents. But after searching each vent thoroughly, there was still no sign of Ink.

"You know, Dream said no vents, but he didn't say Ink couldn't use his paintbrush at ALL!" Dust said. "What if Ink opened a portal to another AU?"

"That isn't good!" Nightmare exclaimed. "We have to find him! He's too vulnerable in the state he's in right now!"

The Sanses rushed off to look for Ink. They each teleported to various AUs, asking all of the Sanses if they had seen the toddler. But no matter where they looked or who they asked, nobody knew where Ink might be. The more they looked, the more panicked they grew. What if Ink had gotten hurt? Sure, he had no soul which meant he couldn't die, but there were worse things than death!

Eventually by some coincidence, all of the Bad and Star Sanses ended up in Reapertale. They saw Cross and Reaper, Ink's brothers, having a conversation. They all knew that the brothers would be very angry if they learned what had happened to Ink, but they had no choice but to tell them. Dream was chosen to ask, since everyone figured that his aura might be enough to pacify them.

"Hey, Dream," said Reaper when he noticed the Guardian. "How's our brother?"

"Um... actually, that's why we're here," Dream said nervously. He quickly explained the whole story, from Ink apparently willingly testing the anti-aging serum to the hide and seek game.

To everyone's surprise, Reaper and Cross didn't seem too angry. "Did you check the showers?" Cross asked. "Ink loves hiding in showers. Whenever we play hide and seek, he's the first one to be found because he ALWAYS hides in the shower!"

"Yeah, I don't know why he always picks the shower," agreed Reaper. "He's supposed to be creative, but somehow when it's time to play hide and seek, he's in the shower every time without fail!"

The Bad and Star Sanses looked at each other. It seemed that, somehow, nobody checked any of the showers. They rushed back to the Star Sanses' base to search the showers. Sure enough, in Ink's bathroom, the toddler was sitting in the shower.

"Yay!" Ink squealed, reaching up for the Sanses. "You found me!"

"Hi, Ink!" Reaper and Cross had tagged along. Ink squealed again as Reaper picked him up. Cross chuckled and said, "Now you're really the baby of the family!"

"Nu!" said Ink, pouting.

The Bad and Star Sanses breathed a collective sigh of relief upon finding Ink safe and sound. They couldn't believe that he'd been in the base the entire time. They were glad he hadn't left and gotten himself hurt, and they all felt a bit silly for not having checked the shower in the first place.

One thing was for certain, though. Taking care of a baby was stressful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	32. Kidnapped (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, having a fan can be a very BAD thing.

Ink woke up, his head pounding. He tried to sit up, but found that his hands were tied behind his back, and his ankles were bound together. He could feel a blindfold over his eyes.

The artist tried to remember how he'd gotten in this situation.  _ Let's see, _ he thought,  _ I was in the forest of Underfell, checking on the AUs. Then, I heard a twig snap behind me. I started to turn around, but something hit me in the back of the head, and... then I woke up here? _

Ink groaned. It didn't take a genius to know that he'd been kidnapped. But by whom? His question was answered almost immediately when he heard a squeal.

"You're awake!" a voice said excitedly. Ink recognized it immediately. It was the voice of his biggest fan, someone who idolized him and tried to be exactly like him, to the point of even dressing in a similar style to him.

"Template!"

The artist heard his fan gasp. "You know my name?!" Template cried. Ink rolled his eyelights under the blindfold, and said, "Of course I know your name. I'm the protector of AUs. It's my job to know that sort of stuff."

Template squealed again. "I can't believe it! I never dreamed that you would know me! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Look, Template," Ink sighed, "I don't mind having a fan like you who idolizes me. I'm flattered that you try to be exactly like me, and I'm even okay with you dressing like me! But kidnapping me? That's where I draw the line!"

"You're probably hungry!" Template said, completely ignoring Ink's last two sentences. "I'll go make you some food!"

Meanwhile, in the Star Sanses' base, Dream and Blue were getting worried. Ink had been gone a lot longer than he usually was when checking on AUs, and he wasn't answering his phone.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, but it's really bothering me," replied Dream. "I have this feeling that something bad has happened!"

"Maybe he just stopped by Nightmare's castle and lost track of time!" Blue suggested, trying to stay optimistic. "And maybe he just forgot his phone somewhere in the base! You know how forgetful he is. You should call your brother and see if Ink is there!"

"Good idea!" said Dream. He pulled out his phone and called his brother.

"What do you want, Dream?" Nightmare asked when he answered. Dream asked, "Is Ink with you guys? He left yesterday morning to check on the AUs, and he's not back yet! It normally takes him about twelve hours to finish, but it's almost been thirty-six! We tried calling him, but he's not answering his phone!"

"No, he's not here," Nightmare said, alarmed. "Which AUs did he say he was going to check?"

"The Swap and Fell AUs," replied Dream. "What if something bad has happened to him?"

"Calm down, Dream," Nightmare said, trying to calm himself as well. "This is Ink we're talking about. He's one of the most powerful beings in the entire Multiverse. But I'm going to have my gang look for him, just in case!"

"Alright," said Dream. "Blue and I will look for him, too!"

Dream and Nightmare hung up, and Dream looked at Blue. "He's not there, but Nightmare said his gang will look for him. We need to look for him too."

Blue was finding it very difficult to stay optimistic, but he nodded and said, "Well, let's get going then!"

There were a lot of Swap and Fell AUs to search. From Underswap to Outerswap, Underfell to Flowerfell, there were just so many. The Star and Bad Sanses were starting to understand why Ink didn't just check all of the AUs in one trip. There were just too many for him to do so.

After some time, Error arrived in Underfell, where he saw something that made his soul drop. He immediately called the rest of the Bad Sanses and the Star Sanses and told them where to go. When they all arrived, Error pointed at something nearby.

It was Broomie, lying in the snow. Near the paintbrush were footprints and some long tracks. It looked like someone had dragged something small through the snow, before picking it up and carrying it. The footprints disappeared after some steps.

"Oh no!" said Dust. "I think someone might have kidnapped Ink!"

"They must be pretty powerful to do that!" said Horror. "Ink's too powerful for just anyone to kidnap him."

"Maybe they caught him off guard," suggested Killer. "I don't see any sign of a battle, so they might have just snuck up on him and knocked him out. That wouldn't be too hard if he was focusing on the AU."

"True," everyone agreed. Nightmare scowled, and said, "I'm going to call Cross and Reaper. They'll probably want to beat up whoever did this! You know how protective they are of Ink!"

Everyone shuddered. They all remembered how Ink's brothers had reacted when they'd found out that Ink was dating the Bad and Star Sanses. The two had gone completely ballistic, attacking the Bad and Star Sanses without mercy. If Ink hadn't started crying at their actions, Reaper and Cross probably would have killed them all. Fortunately, the two had felt very bad for upsetting their baby brother, and agreed to let his boyfriends live on the condition that Reaper and Cross would be allowed to kill anyone who broke Ink's heart. Which everyone had agreed to. Nobody wanted to get on Reaper and Cross's bad side.

Nightmare called Cross, shifting nervously as he waited for him to answer.

"Dude, what's up?" asked Cross.

"We have reason to believe that Ink has been kidnapped," Nightmare said cautiously.

"WHAT?!" yelled Cross. "By who?"

"We don't know," replied Nightmare. "All we know is that Ink's been missing for more than a day, and when we went looking for him we found his paintbrush in Underfell. There's no sign of a struggle, so we think whoever kidnapped Ink must have caught him off guard."

"Reaper!" Cross yelled. "We need to go to Underfell! Ink's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Reaper's voice yelled. Cross hung up, and moments later the brothers appeared in front of the Bad and Star Sanses. There was a look of pure rage on both of their faces.

"Alright!" Cross said. "So what's the plan for finding Ink and whoever kidnapped him? Cuz I'm going to kill whoever it was!"

"Yeah!" agreed Reaper. "Their death will be slow and painful!"

"I think if we go to the Doodlesphere, we might be able to check out all the AUs to see if Ink is in there," suggested Error.

Reaper opened a portal, and everyone went through. Upon seeing the Doodlesphere, Dust whistled and said, "So why doesn't Ink just check the AUs from here? Wouldn't it be easier and safer than actually traveling to them?"

"Ink can do basic safety checks from here," Cross said, "but in order to do a thorough inspection he has to actually be in the AUs. Otherwise he might miss a small issue that snowballs into a big problem. Also, he checks to see if there have been any RESETs, and he has to do that in the AUs themselves. But we'll be able to easily see if Ink is in an AU from the Doodlesphere. It's easy to see people in a world they don't belong in, especially if they're an outcode."

"Well, let's start looking," said Dream.

Meanwhile, Template was trying to feed Ink some soup. "Come on, Ink," he coaxed. "You need to eat! You have to keep your strength up!"

"I'm not hungry!" Ink said sulkily. "I want to go home! I have AUs to check on, and a multiverse to protect!"

"But Ink!" Template said. "This is your home now! I'm going to keep you here forever! I'm so excited! My hero is here with me!"

Ink opened his mouth to protest, and Template took the opportunity to shove the spoon inside his hero's mouth. Ink scowled. It was good soup, but he wasn't going to say so. No need to encourage his kidnapper. He really hoped that he would be able to convince Template to let him go, though that seemed unlikely at this point. Maybe he'd be able to escape somehow.

His thoughts turned to his boyfriends. They were probably worried sick about him. No doubt they were looking for the artist, but would they be able to find him? Ink didn't even know where he was, since the blindfold was still over his eyes. Hopefully, they'd be able to rescue him.

***Time Skip***

It had been a year since Ink disappeared, and his boyfriends and brothers were still searching for him. They refused to give up. This was their precious Ink they were trying to find! There was no way they'd stop looking! He was immortal, so they knew he was still alive, but they were still worried about him. What if his kidnapper was torturing him?

Meanwhile, Ink was still stuck with Template. The artist was still tied up and blindfolded, and he had no idea how much time had passed. He'd given up trying to persuade Template to set him free, indeed he'd given up talking altogether at this point. He just lay there, hoping that his boyfriends would find him. He still believed that they were looking for him.

Template was trying to get Ink to speak to him. The fact that his hero wasn't talking at all worried him. What was wrong? Was he sick? Surely it couldn't be that he just didn't want to talk to Template! That was a ridiculous thought! Template was his biggest fan!

Template came to the conclusion that Ink MUST be sick if he wouldn't talk. Maybe his throat was hurting too much to speak! Of course, that must be it! How did Template not see it before! He rushed to make Ink some hot tea with lemon and honey, to sooth his hero's throat.

Suddenly, in the Doodlesphere, Blue yelled, "I found him! Here! He's in this AU!"

Everyone rushed over to him. "Finally!" Reaper said in relief. "Let's go!"

They charged into the AU, and saw Ink tied up and blindfolded on a bed in a very minimalistic area. They saw an alternate version of Error, dressed similarly to Ink, carrying a steaming cup of tea to the captive artist.

"Ink!" cried Dream. "We found you!"

Ink lifted his head. "Dream?!" he said, hardly daring to believe it. He had gone for so long without speaking that his voice was raspy. "Is that you?"

"We're all here, Ink!" Nightmare assured him. "And so are Reaper and Cross!"

"Are you alright, Ink?" Dust asked worriedly. Ink nodded, and said, "I am now!"

"Hey!" Template said, glaring angrily at Ink's boyfriends and brothers. "Don't you know it's rude to just teleport into someone else's home?"

"Don't YOU know it's rude to kidnap people?" snapped Horror, lifting his axe.

"You guys take Ink home," Cross told the Bad and Star Sanses, glaring at Template. "Reaper and I will deal with this guy!"

Template gulped. He knew that Cross and Reaper were very protective of Ink, and that they were very powerful. Why, Reaper could kill him with just one touch! He readied his pen, hoping that he would survive the battle.

Ink felt someone pick him up in their arms and start carrying him away. Minutes later, the blindfold was removed, and Ink saw his boyfriends gathered around him in the Star Sanses' base. Killer untied the artist, and they all hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"Thank you!" Ink said, tears of relief welling up in his eye sockets. "I knew you would find me eventually!"

"Of course!" said Killer. "There's no way we would have ever given up!"

And as for Template? Well, let's just say Cross and Reaper made sure he NEVER bothered Ink again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	33. Want (Ink x Pale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has met many Sanses in his time, but he's rarely ever met another Ink. Until he meets Pale.

Ink had met many Sanses in his time, but it was very rare that he met another version of himself specifically. That is, until he met Pale.

Ink had known about Pale and his arch-nemesis, Template. The alternate version of Error was a huge fan of Ink, and despite never having actually met him Ink was well aware of his fan's existence. Template had even tried mimic his fashion sense, to which Ink had responded by changing his style. Honestly, it was a little creepy having someone idolize him to the point of wanting to be exactly like him in every way—especially when said fan was actually causing disruptions in the AUs when he "protected" them.

But Pale was the interesting one, at least in Ink's opinion. Like himself, Pale couldn't feel any emotions on his own. But his approach to gaining emotions was different. The Protector of AUs was able to feel by drinking paint, but Pale would destroy AUs and consume their core to be able to feel whatever emotion the creator of the AU had been feeling when making it. Ink could choose what emotions he wanted to feel, but Pale wouldn't know what he'd feel until after he ate the core.

Ink was walking through an AU one day, when he spotted Pale. The Protector didn't see Template anywhere around, so he approached the emotionless skeleton.

"Hello," Ink greeted him. Pale looked at him for a moment before seemingly recognizing him. He didn't say anything though, so the artist continued talking.

"So, you're Pale, huh?" Ink asked. "I haven't seen an alternate version of myself in a long time! And normally the ones I DO meet are Protectors rather than Destroyers! But I honestly don't really blame you for destroying AUs. You only do it because you want to feel. And I know what it's like to be emotionless."

Pale still didn't say anything. Ink thought for a moment, then took a vial of yellow paint from his sash and held it out to him. "Here!" the artist said. "Try this!"

Pale took the vial and just looked at it. It was clear that he didn't know what to do with it. Ink smiled at him and patiently explained, "It's paint! If it works for you in the same way that it works for me, then drinking it should make you feel happy!"

That seemed to get through to the emotionless skeleton. Pale immediately took the stopper out and downed the entire vial. Within moments his eye-lights lit up, and he grinned.

"It works!" Pale hugged Ink tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I've never felt so happy!"

"That's probably because you downed the whole vial," Ink told him, "so you're feeling it to the fullest extent. Normally I only take a sip from each vial, just enough to last me through the day."

"This is the best day ever!" Pale cheered, releasing his hold on Ink. "I'm gonna go have FUN!"

And before the artist could say anything else, the destroyer disappeared to go on an adventure. Ink picked up the vial from the ground where Pale had dropped it when he'd finished. He looked at it for a moment before tucking it back into his sash with a sigh, and then left to go refill it.

***Time Skip***

A few nights later, Ink was in bed sound asleep. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the peaceful silence. Ink bolted upright in bed, looking around. Rolling around on the floor next to the artist's sash, writhing and screaming was Pale. Ink noticed immediately that all of his vials were on the floor, empty. He knew immediately what had happened. It might have surprised him, had his vials not already worn off.

Blue and Dream burst into the room, weapons drawn. "Ink! What's going on?!" Dream cried, before the two of them noticed Pale. They stared at the skeleton in shock.

"Uhhh..." Blue said. "What the—?"

"Pale drank all of my paint," Ink said, "so now he's experiencing an emotional overdose. He's feeling every emotion to the max. He's going to be like this for a few days."

"A few DAYS?!" Dream and Blue cried. Ink nodded, and his friends groaned.

"Great," muttered Dream. Blue said, "If he's going to be screaming the whole time, then I'm going back home to wait it out."

"Can one of you refill my paint supply, please?" Ink asked. "I'm not going to be able to do so while Pale's in this state. I need to be here to help him get through this. I've actually done what he did once before, so I know what he's going through. It's not fun. Especially not the emotional hangover that results afterwards."

"I'll refill your paints," Dream offered. "But I'm not going near that guy! That's terrifying!"

Ink got up and picked up all of his empty vials. He handed them to Dream, who rushed out of the room as soon as he had them. Blue also left, leaving Ink alone with Pale.

The artist crouched down next to the other skeleton, who was now frothing a rainbow foam at the mouth. Pale's arm flailed, hitting Ink's leg. The hand grabbed ahold of the ankle, clutching at it with a painful grip.

"It's okay, Pale," Ink said, placing his hand on the overdosing skeleton's head. "It's okay. I'm here. I know what this is like. Don't worry, the most extreme bits of it will fade within a day. Then you'll be able to think straight. And I'm not going to leave you alone like this."

Ink continued to reassure Pale as the destroyer kept screaming and thrashing around, his hand never letting go of the artist's ankle. Finally, after nearly twenty hours, Pale seemed to calm down slightly. He went quiet and still, but Ink knew that the emotional overdose wasn't over yet. No, it would still be a couple of days before the paint wore off completely, and then the hangover would begin.

"Pale," Ink said, "you're going to be fine. I'm still here."

Pale began laughing and sobbing at the same time, his grip on Ink's ankle tightening even more as his other hand clenched into a fist of rage. His left eye-light became a pink heart in a red crosshair, while the right became an exclamation point. His eyes were wide in terror, and his shoulders were relaxed. Every emotion he was feeling expressed itself in his body language, face, and behavior.

"Shhh," Ink murmured, "you're doing great. Just breath, we'll get through this together."

It was at this time that Dream came back with Ink's refilled paints. He seemed exhausted. The Guardian stared at Pale, and said, "I'm not sure which is scarier, this or him screaming and thrashing around earlier!"

"If you don't want to come any closer, then just leave my vials on my nightstand," Ink said. Dream gave him a grateful look as he did as the artist told him to, before leaving again.

It took fifty-four more hours before the paint Pale had consumed finally wore off. He groaned and curled up into fetal position, one arm around his stomach area and the other gripping his head.

"What's happening?" Pale whimpered.

"That would be the emotional hangover," Ink explained, rubbing his finally free ankle. "That will last a while. I can make you some soup for the nausea, and get you some medicine for the headache, but the hollow feeling in your chest won't go away for three days. And it's not a good idea to try gaining any more emotions until the hangover fades. You won't be able to feel them anyway as long as the hollow feeling is there."

Ink helped Pale get off the floor and into his bed, before putting his vials back in his sash. Then he went to the kitchen to make some soup for the emotionally hungover skeleton. After cooking the soup, the artist grabbed some headache medicine and brought it and the soup to Pale along with a glass of water.

Pale didn't say anything but took the medicine before eating the soup. It was really good, and made his non-existent stomach feel slightly better. After Pale finished eating, Ink told him, "Get some sleep. You'll feel better once you're rested." Pale nodded, snuggled under Ink's blankets, and went to sleep.

Ink looked at Pale and shook his head. He couldn't blame the other for what he'd done. Ink's memory may have been bad, but he remembered when he'd done the same thing as Pale. He hadn't known that it was possible to overdose on emotions at the time. He'd only wanted to be able to feel all the different emotions he could for longer periods of time. It made sense that Pale would want the same thing once he'd realized that drinking Ink's paint made him feel emotions.

The thing about the paint in Ink's vials was that it wasn't regular paint, but liquid creativity. Drinking paint bought from a store didn't give him emotions at all. It just tasted gross. But when creators made a new AU, the paint they used was imbued with the emotions they felt while creating. It was this paint, and only this paint, that could give Ink feelings. Ink had learned that the hard way, which was why he wanted the creators to keep up their work. That was also why it had taken Dream so long to refill the vials.

Ink sighed. Really, he should have warned Pale before about the possibility of an emotional overdose, but he'd left before Ink could say anything about it. Besides, he hadn't expected the other to actually find out where the Star Sanses' base was and come looking for his vials! And now, Ink had a hungover skeleton to deal with.

Just as Ink had said, it took three days for Pale's emotional hangover to disappear. Finally, it was gone, and Pale left. Ink wasn't sure if he was relieved or sad to see him go. He hadn't really done much, apart from napping and eating soup. But Ink had started to get a little attached to his destructive counterpart. The artist really hoped he'd be able to see him again.

A few nights later, when Ink was in bed almost asleep, he heard his door open. He froze, staring in the door's direction. He could see a small shadow walking into his room and closing the door behind it. The shadow walked to the dresser where Ink's sash was.

Ink slowly and quietly reached for the lamp on his nightstand. As the shadow reached for the sash, the artist turned the light on.

It was Pale.

"Pale! What are you doing here?" Ink asked, surprised. Pale looked at him, and quietly said, "Want..."

"'Want'?" Ink asked, confused. "Want... what, exactly? My vials?"

Pale shook his head and repeated, "Want."

"I don't understand..." Ink thought for a moment. "Are you saying you want to feel? Without destroying AUs?"

Pale nodded. Ink got up, and walked to him, saying, "In that case, why don't I show you how to harvest emotions from paint? That way you don't have to steal from me!"

"Okay..." Pale said quietly. Ink took his sash and gestured for his guest to follow him. They walked to the kitchen, where Ink grabbed a glass and poured a little bit of paint from each vial into it. It was just enough to be able to feel the emotions for twenty-four hours. Ink didn't want a repeat of last time!

"Here," he said, handing the glass to Pale. "Drink this. I made sure it's not too much this time!"

Pale took the glass and drank every drop of the paint from it. It only took a few moments for the effects to kick in. His eye-lights lit up and he smiled at Ink, bouncing on his heels.

"This is much better than last time!" he said excitedly. Ink nodded and said, "Oh, absolutely! And the best part is that you won't experience a hangover afterwards! Now, come with me. I'll show you what needs to be done in order to harvest emotions."

Ink and Pale traveled throughout the multiverse, and Ink showed him how to collect the emotional paints from the AUs without destroying them. Pale paid close attention, watching Ink's demonstrations.

When Ink and Pale were finished with the harvesting, Pale did something that surprised Ink. He took the artist's face in his hands, and kissed him. Ink froze in shock at the act, but then started kissing back. When they broke away, Pale caressed Ink's cheek and said, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"It's okay!" Ink reassured him. "That felt nice!"

"I've never felt an emotion like this," Pale said quietly, unsure of himself. His left eye-light was a red heart, and his right was an upside-down pink heart. "What is it?"

"I think it's love," Ink said just as quietly. "I feel it too."

"I like it," Pale murmured. "I... I think I love you, Ink!"

"I think I love you too, Pale!" Ink replied. Pale smiled and the two skeletons kissed again.

Now that Pale knew how to harvest emotions from paint, he wouldn't need to destroy AUs to feel. Ink knew that Template wouldn't be too happy about losing his arch-nemesis, but the artist didn't really care. And if this night was any indication, Ink and Pale would be very happy together.


	34. Mistletoe (Errorink fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink invites Error to his home in the Doodlesphere for the holidays, and promptly forgets about the mistletoe he hung earlier.

Ink was excited. It was Christmas Eve, and Error had agreed to spend the night at the artist's house. Ink was busy making sure everything was perfect for his boyfriend's visit. He knew Error didn't like cramped spaces, so the Christmas decorations were sparse, but they were there. There was a Christmas tree, some stockings on the fireplace, and a few other decorations here and there.

Ink had one more piece of Christmas decor he wanted to hang. It was a sprig of mistletoe. He and Error had been dating for a few months, but they still hadn't had their first kiss, yet. If one of them stood under mistletoe, they would HAVE to kiss! It was the rules of mistletoe! Now, Ink just needed to find the perfect place to hang it.

After some time, Ink decided to hang the mistletoe above the entrance to the hallway that led to the bedroom. That way, it was guaranteed that either he or Error would be under it at some point. As he finished hanging the sprig, he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Ink called out, promptly forgetting all about the mistletoe he'd just hung as he rushed to open the door. "Hi, Error!" 

"Hello, Ink!" replied Error from behind the presents he was carrying.

"Let me help you with those!" Ink said eagerly, taking a few of the presents from his boyfriend and carrying them to the Christmas tree. When all of the presents were placed around the tree in a neat little pile, Ink turned to Error and asked, "Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Do you even need to ask?" replied Error, grinning as Ink led him into the kitchen. The artist laughed, and said, "No, I guess not! I already made some homemade hot cocoa from melted chocolate bars and milk. I hope you like it!"

"I'm sure I will, Inky," Error replied, kissing Ink on the forehead.

Ink got two mugs out of the cupboard, and poured some homemade hot cocoa into both. He handed one to Error, and the two of them went to the couch to drink their drinks together. While they were drinking, Ink noticed that Error kept looking towards the hallway. The artist didn't know why, but he didn't ask.

It was a little worrying though. Ink was starting to think maybe his boyfriend was bothered by the size of his home. The artist was much smaller than the glitch, and his house was also small. Everything was at the perfect height for Ink to reach, but that meant that it was quite cramped for someone taller than five feet. And Error was 5'4", so he was probably uncomfortable in Ink's tiny house!

Suddenly, Ink remembered that he'd left one of the presents he'd made for Error in his room. He quickly excused himself to go grab it. As he was walking back down the hall, he saw his boyfriend standing near the entrance to the hallway, looking at something on the wall above it at his eye level. Ink stopped and looked up, wondering what had caught Error's attention.

It was the mistletoe that Ink had hung. The artist's eyes widened as he realized that this was what Error had been staring at before. And Ink was now standing directly underneath it!

Error looked down at Ink, and said, "So, mistletoe, huh?"

"Uh... um... uh..." Ink stammered, blushing. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to!"

"But that would be breaking the rules, now wouldn't it?" Error replied, smiling as he took his boyfriend's face in his hand. He leaned down, and kissed Ink softly on the mouth.

Ink's eyes widened, before closing as he kissed Error back. After some time they pulled away, blushing and smiling at each other.

Ink was glad he'd hung the mistletoe. And he made a mental note to find any excuse he could to be under it whenever possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	35. Doubt (Ink x Fell x Classic lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink only ever doubts the validity of his emotions when he's thinking about his boyfriends. Fortunately Fell and Classic are more than happy to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.

Ink loved his boyfriends. Both Fell and Classic were perfect in his eyes. Sure, others might see flaws in them, but to Ink his boyfriends were flawless.

The artist's only doubts were in himself. He often wondered why Fell and Classic liked him so much. He was soulless, emotionless without his vials. He considered himself to be... less than worthy of being loved. His boyfriends deserved each other, but he felt like he did not.

Ink sat in Outertale, looking up at the stars while his insecurities washed over him. He jumped when he heard Fell behind him say, "I thought we might find you here!"

Ink turned to see both of his boyfriends walking toward him. They frowned when they saw the look in his eyes. It was a look they knew all too well.

"Not again," Classic sighed as he sat down next to the artist. "Ink, you're just as lovable to us as we are to you!"

"Yeah," Fell agreed, sitting on Ink's other side, "so get it in your head! We love you, no matter what!"

"But... why?" asked Ink. "I have no—"

"Ink, we don't give a fuck whether you have a soul or not!" Fell growled. "You're still an amazing boyfriend!"

Classic hugged Ink, and kissed his cheekbone. "Ink, you love us even with our flaws. Why wouldn't we love you the same way?"

"You guys don't have any flaws!" Ink protested.

"Oh, really?" asked Fell. "So you're saying that my constant swearing isn't a flaw?"

"It's not a flaw!" Ink agreed. "It's an endearing quirk!"

"Well, your soullessness is also an endearing quirk!" Fell said. Ink started to say something, but Classic interrupted, knowing exactly what the artist was about to say.

"The fact that you drink paint to be able to feel emotions is an endearing quirk, too!" Classic said. "You choose what emotions to feel from them, which makes the fact that you love us mean a lot to both of us!"

"I just... I feel like you guys deserve someone who can actually truly love you," Ink admitted. "I can only love you guys because of my vials. My emotions aren't real..."

"You only ever doubt the validity of your emotions when it comes to us right?" asked Fell. Ink hesitated, but nodded. Classic said, "That proves that you really do care about us! Your emotions ARE real. To us!"

"Ink, you are perfect in our eyes!" Fell added, hugging Ink tightly. "Just like we are in yours. Get that through your thick skull! We love you!"

Ink didn't say anything. He still felt doubtful and unsure about himself. Fell and Classic exchanged a look. Then Fell kissed Ink gently and said, "Come on. Let's go to your place, Ink! We'll show you just how much we love you."

They went back to Ink's house in the Doodlesphere, and walked in through the front door. Suddenly, without warning, Fell scooped Ink up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. He placed Ink down on the bed, kissing him passionately. Classic sat down beside them and took Ink's hand in his, kissing the back of it.

Fell slipped his hand under Ink's shirt and began stroking the artist's ribs, causing a delicate shiver to go down his spine. Before Ink realized it, his female ecto-body had formed.

"Good Inky!" Fell murmured to him before removing Ink's clothing. He took Ink's left breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as Classic did the same to Ink's right breast. The artist gasped and moaned at the stimulation.

"Hah-ah! Mmm!" Ink moaned. Then, Classic had an idea. He whispered his idea to Fell, who grinned and nodded. Classic teleported away, and reappeared moments later with a bottle of mustard and a bottle of ketchup. He handed the mustard to Fell, and said to Ink, "Lie down, Inky dear!"

Ink lay down, and his boyfriends squeezed the condiments onto his ecto-body. The artist let out an adorable squeak as Fell and Classic began sensually licking the sauces off of his body. It felt so good!

"You taste delicious, Ink!" Fell murmured to the smaller skeleton when the sauces were gone. He and Classic kissed Ink's cheeks, before turning to each other.

"You want to go first?" Fell asked Classic. The blue skeleton nodded, and Fell moved to the side as Classic started removing his own clothing. His male ecto-body had already formed, and he positioned himself at Ink's entrance.

Slowly, Classic pushed himself into Ink, pausing at any sign of discomfort. When he was fully inserted he began moving slowly and at a steady pace.

"Mmm! Classic!" Ink moaned, enjoying the feeling. Classic leaned down and kissed him passionately. His tongue ran along Ink's mouth, begging for entrance which Ink gladly granted him. Their tongue battled for dominance, with Classic being the winner.

As Classic's tongue explored Ink's mouth, he continued fucking the artist. Ink broke the kiss when the taller skeleton hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"AH!" moaned Ink. "C-Classic! Th-there! Mmmm!"

Classic kissed Ink again as he focused on hitting that spot over and over again. It wasn't long before both skeletons came hard, screaming into the kiss.

As Classic pulled out of Ink, he gave the smaller skeleton one last kiss. Then he moved to the side to give Red his turn.

Fell had already removed his own clothes while Classic was busy with Ink, and now positioned himself at the artist's entrance. Unlike Classic, who was always slow and gentle, Fell was always aggressive and passionate when he fucked Ink, and today was no different. He began pounding into Ink quickly and relentlessly, kissing the artist's neck as he did.

"Hah-ah! F-Fell! Ah!" moaned Ink, as Fell hit his most sensitive spot. "Th-there! Mmmm!"

Fell wasted no time in repeatedly slamming into the spot. Ink cried out as he came a second time, but Fell wasn't finished yet. He continued to thrust into Ink over and over, causing the artist to have three more orgasms before Fell finally came.

Ink was exhausted but thoroughly satisfied as Fell pulled out of him. His two boyfriends cuddled and kissed him.

"We love you so much, Ink," Classic told him. "And we know you love us too!"

"Yeah, your emotions may come from paint, but their still real to us!" agreed Fell. "Never doubt yourself!"

Ink sighed in contentment at his boyfriends' words. If they felt his emotions were genuine, then that was good enough for him.

At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	36. Hurt (Errorink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is badly injured, and Error will do anything necessary to help him with his pain. Even if it means bringing him to Nightmare's castle.

Error stared in horror at Ink. How he was still conscious after both of his arms had been snapped off at the humerus was a mystery to the glitch, but it was clear that Ink was in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" Error cried, trying to stay calm as he helped the artist to his beanbag couch.

"A-ambush in a F-fell AU..." Ink managed to say.

"Here, lie down, Ink," Error said, helping his boyfriend lie down on the couch. He knew that Ink could regenerate his missing limbs in his sleep, but he might be in too much pain to fall asleep.

Ink whimpered as the jagged edges of his snapped bones touched the couch. The tears of pain that he'd fought so hard to keep back now began pouring from his sockets.

"I'll get you something to ease the pain, alright Ink?" Error said gently. Ink nodded, and the glitch left the anti-void to go find painkillers strong enough to help Ink.

He went to Nightmare's castle, knowing that there were painkillers in the sick room. He didn't know if they would be strong enough, though.

"Are you okay, Error?" asked Nightmare, who was in the sick room stocking supplies.

"I'm fine," Error replied. "But I need painkillers strong enough to numb the pain of having both humeri snapped in half."

"... Dare I ask why?"

"Ink was ambushed in a Fell AU and his arms were broken off."

"I see..." said Nightmare. "But he can regenerate them on his own, right?"

"In his sleep, yes," replied Error, "but he's in way too much pain to be able to sleep. He needs painkillers to help him."

"Well, we don't have any strong enough to help," said Nightmare. "But if you bring him to the castle, I can have the others get some. Better hurry, though. If he's in that much pain, he might go into shock, and it's not a good idea for him to be alone if that happens."

"Thanks," said Error. He went back to the anti-void, and carefully made a glitched portal under Ink. It gently deposited the artist onto a bed in the sick room of Nightmare's castle, and Error returned to see Nightmare staring at Ink in silence.

"You weren't kidding," Nightmare said. "I can sense how much pain he's in. You stay here, and try to keep him alert. If he starts going into shock, tell the guards to come get me immediately!"

"Right!" said Error as Nightmare left. Error stood by his boyfriend's side and started talking to him.

"Ink, can you hear me?" he asked gently. Ink nodded, and whimpered, "Yes."

"Pay attention to what I'm saying, okay?" said Error. "What Fell AU was it?"

"U-Underfell #120598," replied Ink. Error made a mental note to destroy that AU next.

"Who attacked you?" the glitch asked.

"U-Undyne and P-Papyrus," Ink managed to say.

"Their deaths will be slow and painful," Error said. "I will make them watch as I destroy everyone and everything they care about, and then I will destroy them!"

Normally Ink would have protested the destruction of an AU, but he was in too much pain to care at this point.

The rest of the Bad Sanses entered the sick room. They all looked like they were going to be sick at the sight of Ink's arms.

"Which Fell AU was it?" Nightmare asked Error. The glitch replied, "Underfell #120598."

"The rest of you raid that AU," Nightmare told his gang. "Get the strongest painkillers they have as fast as you can. Go!"

The other Bad Sanses teleported away, and Nightmare looked at Ink. There was a slight look of pity on his face. One of the worst pains a skeleton could have was a snapped bone.

Error continued to talk to his boyfriend in a gentle and soothing tone. After some time, the other Bad Sanses came back, arms loaded with boxes of medicine.

"We didn't know which ones were the strongest, so we got all of them," Killer explained.

They unloaded the painkillers, and Nightmare found the strongest one. He loaded it into a syringe, and injected the medicine into Ink's left humerus. Moments later, the artist fell asleep.

Error stroked his boyfriend's cheek. Cross cleared his throat pointedly, and the glitch retracted his hand.

"I'm only going to let you get away with that this time because Ink's hurt," Cross said.

"Fine," said Error.

As the other Bad Sanses left, Error stood beside Ink. Looking to make sure Cross was gone, the glitch gently kissed his boyfriend on the mouth.

"Don't worry, Ink," Error said. "Your attackers won't get away with their little stunt."

Then, the glitch left.

He had an AU to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	37. Fallen (Emotionless Ink x Shattered Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Sanses have fallen, and Shattered has taken quite the interest in the emotionless Ink.

The Stars Sanses were the greatest heroes in the multiverse, beloved by so many. They were the poster children for goodness and light. So it was a nasty shock to everyone when they became the Fallen Stars.

Nobody had expected Blue, the pure and innocent being to snap and become a yandere. But now he was killing everyone who he thought was interested in his senpai, and he laughed about it. Nobody knew who his senpai was, but it didn't matter. To him, nearly everyone was a rival.

Dream ate the corrupted apple to show his brother that he did know how the Guardian of Negativity felt. It turned him from the sweet and kind Guardian of Positivity to a sick, twisted goopy tentacle skeleton who delighted in bringing suffering to others. Poor Nightmare broke when he realized that his brother had become Shattered.

And as for Ink, the creators eventually abandoned him, growing bored of creating the AUs. Without their creativity, he couldn't harvest emotions. Now, he was a blank husk of his former self.

But through thick and thin, the Fallen Stars remained ever loyal to one another. No matter what happened, they would never harm each other.

In fact, Shattered and Ink became closer than ever before. Sure, they had been best friends as the Star Sanses, but as the Fallen Stars, their bond only grew. And Shattered even started having romantic feelings for the emotionless husk.

"Good morning, Ink!" Shattered purred as he walked into the kitchen to see Ink sitting at the table one morning. "I got you something!"

He handed Ink a bouquet of roses. In an empty tone, the emotionless husk said, "Thanks."

Ink knew that Shattered was attracted to him, but he didn't care. He couldn't without the emotions that he could no longer feel. He knew that if he still had them, he would be horrified at what had happened to Dream and Blue, but as it was he felt nothing.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out on a date tonight," Shattered said, stroking Ink's cheek with a tentacle.

"Sure," said Ink.

Although Ink couldn't feel anything for Shattered, he didn't really want to reject the fallen Dream. He'd become the type who would just go with the flow, without protesting. Besides, he'd had a bit of a crush on Dream before, when they were the Star Sanses. Back when he could feel, and Dream hadn't eaten the apple. He held onto the memory of his feelings for the other, and was willing to let Shattered do whatever he wanted with him.

"Great!" Shattered said, pleased. He leaned down and kissed Ink's cheek. "I'll see you tonight at eight then!"

Shattered left to go set up the date, and Ink went to his room to paint. He'd lost all of his own creativity when he lost his emotions, and now his paintings consisted of mere paint splatters. He knew Shattered loved his art still, though. Shattered liked Ink's splatters even more than Dream had liked Ink's masterpieces. He considered it abstract art, which really it kind of was.

Ink painted his abstract art all day, only stopping when he heard a knock at the door that evening. He opened it to see Shattered in a very nice outfit, holding a box in his hands.

"Good evening, my lovely husk!" Shattered purred. "I got you something to wear for our date!"

He handed the box to Ink, who took it to his bed to open it. Inside was a one-shoulder black minidress and a pair of six-inch silver heels.

If he still had access to emotions, Ink would have been mortified at the outfit. But now he really wasn't bothered. If Shattered wanted him to wear this for their date, Ink would wear it.

Shattered watched as Ink changed into the dress and heels. When the emotionless husk was finished, the corrupted guardian took his hand and twirled him.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Shattered said, kissing Ink on the mouth. Ink returned the kiss, without a care.

Shattered took Ink to Outertale, where he'd laid out a picnic. There was a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine, and lit candles. He led the emotionless husk onto the blanket, and the two of them sat down together. Shattered poured two glasses of wine, and handed one to Ink.

"A toast!" Shattered said. "To us!"

The two clinked their glasses, and took a sip as Shattered used his tentacles to serve Ink his meal. It was a very fancy picnic with roast lamb, potatoes grand mere, lentil soup, asparagus and mint salad, and strawberry-rhubarb pie. Shattered was determined to serve only the finest food to his precious husk.

As they ate their food, Ink looked up at the stars above. This was... nice. Although he couldn't feel anything anymore, there was one thing he knew for certain.

He could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	38. Dress-Up (Drink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk asks Ink to play dress-up with them, since Ink is the closest Sans to the human's height. What will happen when Ink dresses up in a wedding dress?

Ink was in Undertale, sitting in Classic's house. Reaper, Cross, Red, Blue, and Dream were all there too. They were hanging out in the living room, talking.

In this current timeline, Frisk had done a Pacifist Route. Everyone was free and living on the surface. The human was in the kitchen with Toriel, helping her make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

After some time, Frisk came into the living room. They looked around at all the Sanses, then made a beeline for Ink and asked him, "Will you play with me?"

"Sure, kid!" Ink said, standing up from the couch. Frisk happily took Ink's hand and led the artist into their room.

"So what do you want to play?" Ink asked. Frisk took Ink to a little chest, and opened it. They took a police costume out and said, "I want to play dress-up!"

"Oh, okay!" Ink said. Frisk handed Ink the police costume, and took a fire fighter costume out. The two of them put the costumes on over their clothes, and grinned at each other. Ink was so small that he could actually fit in the costumes that were Frisk-sized, although they were a tiny bit big on him. It was the first time the artist was glad to be as short as he was.

"Oh! Try this one!" Frisk said eagerly. They pulled a cowboy costume out of the chest, and Ink changed from the police costume into the new one. Frisk also changed costumes, choosing a knight one.

"Howdy, partner!" Ink said, tipping his hat to Frisk. They both burst into giggles at that.

Then, Frisk handed Ink a princess dress and a little crown. Ink blushed slightly, but changed into it as Frisk put on a witch costume.

"Heeheehee!" Frisk tried to do a witch cackle. "I'm a wicked witch and I'm going to turn the pretty princess into a frog!"

"Nooo!" Ink cried, playing along. "Not a frog! They're so slimy!"

They couldn't stop laughing. This was so much fun! Ink quickly made a note on his scarf reminding him to come back to this AU and play with Frisk again.

"What are you doing Ink?" Frisk asked curiously. Ink explained himself, mentioning that he liked to write reminders because of his bad memory.

"Well, I know one thing that you would always remember!" said Frisk, reaching into the costume chest again.

"Oh, yeah?" Ink asked, intrigued. "And what's that?"

"This!" Frisk pulled out a wedding dress and bridal veil. "Everyone remembers their wedding day!"

Ink's face flooded with color. "O-oh!" he said. "Well, yeah, you're right."

"Put it on!" Frisk said eagerly. Ink hesitated, then shrugged. He was already wearing a dress. He might as well change into another.

To his surprise, the wedding dress fit him perfectly. "It's like it was made for me!" he said, in awe. Frisk nodded, and said, "I know! I never liked that dress. It was always a little bit tight on me. Don't forget the veil!"

The human carefully placed the veil on Ink's head, before stepping back to admire the skeleton. Ink did a little twirl, and Frisk clapped happily.

"You look like a real bride!" they said. "Look!"

Frisk pulled Ink to a mirror, and Ink blushed at his reflection. He really did look like a real bride!

Suddenly Dream came in. "Hey, you guys, the pie is—" he started to say, but he froze when he saw Ink. A golden blush grew on his face.

"Uhh..." Ink said, his own blush growing. "W-We were playing dress-up!"

Dream slowly walked toward the artist. He took Ink's chin in his hand, and looked him in the eye sockets.

"You look amazing!" the Guardian purred with a flirty look on his face. He slowly leaned down, his mouth growing closer to Ink's.

_ Is he going to kiss me? _ Ink wondered, nervously. He'd had a crush on Dream for a long time, but he'd never thought that Dream would ever be interested in him.

"I just want to—" Dream murmured, pausing less than an inch from Ink's face.

Suddenly, without warning, Dream scooped Ink up bridal-style. "—Carry you away and make you mine!" he finished his sentence, as he ran out of the room with Ink in his arms. He carried the artist through the house, racing past the other Sanses on the way to the front door.

"Hey!" Reaper and Cross yelled as they realized what was happening. They jumped up and ran after Dream. "Come back here with our brother!"

"No running in the house!" Toriel said sternly. Dream, Reaper, and Cross slowed down to a very fast walk.

As soon as Dream and Ink were out the door, Dream started running again. He ran for a few more seconds before teleporting himself and Ink to Dream's house. He had plans for his little Inky, and he didn't want Cross and Reaper interrupting. They both knew where Ink lived, and where the Star Sanses' base was, but they didn't know where Dream's house was. They would never find them there!

Meanwhile, Frisk was a little confused. They didn't understand what just happened, but they knew it was because of the wedding dress.

"I don't know what I did," they said, "but I did something good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	39. Secret Outfit (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a secret outfit that he likes to wear when he's alone. But what will happen if he has no time to change before battle?

Ink had a secret outfit that he liked to wear only when he was home alone. He loved that outfit, it made him feel super cute, but he didn't want anyone to know about it. It was embarrassing!

He didn't know what about it made him embarrassed at the thought of being seen in it, though. Maybe it was the lack of sleeves, revealing his tattoos. Or maybe it was how short the shorts were. Or how high the boots were. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be seen in the outfit.

Sure, he was okay with Cross and Reaper seeing him wearing his secret clothes, but that was only because they were his brothers and he trusted them. But whenever anyone else visited him while he was wearing the outfit, he went into a slight panic.

Case in point, Fresh once visited Ink's house. The artist heard a knock at the door, and then the voice of the parasite.

"Wiggity wiggity, what's up brah!" Fresh called out as he walked uninvited into the house. Ink had no time to change, so he grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around himself. It was just in time, too. Moments later, Fresh came into the room and saw him.

"Yo, my radical broseph, what's the blanket for?" the parasite asked.

"It's cold in here! Go away!" Ink snapped, a rainbow blush on his face.

Fresh's glasses changed to say WUT? as he said, "It feels normal to me! Are you sick?"

"No! Now get out of my house!" Ink replied, blushing even more.

"But my dude—" Fresh started to say. But Ink interrupted him, saying, "I didn't even invite you in! You just walked in without even waiting to see if I was even home!"

Fresh shrugged before leaving. Ink waited a few minutes to make sure he was actually gone before removing the blanket. He shrieked when he heard another knock on the door, but then relaxed when he heard Reaper's voice call out, "Hey, Ink! Are you home?"

"Yeah, come in!" Ink called back. Moments later, Reaper came into the room. He noticed the blanket on the couch and winced.

"Who was here?" Reaper asked.

"Fresh," replied Ink. "He came in uninvited, and I had barely enough time to cover myself."

"You don't have to cover yourself when you're wearing that outfit," Reaper said. "You look adorable in it!"

"I know," said Ink, "I just don't want anyone to see me wearing it. It's embarrassing."

"Why?" asked Reaper. Ink answered, "I don't know. It just is."

Suddenly there was another knock at the door, and Ink heard Dream's voice.

"Ink!" Dream cried. "The Bad Sanses are attacking an AU! We have to go now!"

"What?!" cried Ink, horrified. "Now?!"

"Yes! Now!" replied Dream.

Ink groaned. He knew he didn't have time to change. He frantically looked for something to cover himself up with, but saw nothing that would work. Thinking fast, he painted an overcoat into existence and put it on. But in his haste, he made it much too big. There was no time to make a new one, so he just hurried outside, nearly tripping over the cloth at his feet in the process.

"Ink, what are you wearing?" Dream asked, staring at Ink. The artist blushed and said, "I didn't have time to change!"

"Fair enough," the Guardian said. "Let's go! Blue is waiting for us!"

The two of them travelled to the AU that was under attack and met up with Blue. The three of them rushed into battle with the Bad Sanses, all of whom gave Ink some questioning looks when they saw his outfit.

"What are you wearing, Ink?" Cross asked. Ink blushed and said, "I didn't have time to change, so I made this coat to put over what I was wearing!"

He gave Cross a look, and his brother seemed to realize what he meant. Cross nodded once in understanding.

As the battle commenced, Ink found that it was very difficult for him to fight. His overcoat was so big that he kept tripping over the cloth. But then, the worst possible thing happened.

Error grabbed the back of Ink's overcoat, and yanked on it. He meant to pull Ink backwards, but instead he just ripped the overcoat off of the artist, exposing his secret outfit.

Everyone stared at Ink, who blushed harder than he'd ever blushed before in his entire life. This could NOT be happening! It was so embarrassing, Ink wanted to just hide from the multiverse. He teleported home and hid under the blankets of his bed, not caring if the battle was lost without him. He heard Reaper calling out to him, but he just ignored him. Ink just wanted to be left alone.

Meanwhile, the Bad and Star Sanses all had the same thought running through their heads.

_ He was so cute! _

Cross saw the looks on the others' faces and scowled. "I know what you're all thinking, and you better stop!" he snapped.

But it was too late. The Bad and Star Sanses all rushed off to get gifts for Ink. He was too adorable to resist! They all wanted him for their boyfriend now.

Cross pulled out his phone and called Reaper.

"Hey, Reaper? Get your scythe. We have some suitors to chase away from Ink!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord. The artwork in this chapter was made by that same reader.


	40. Why Are You Up So Late? (Ink x Error x Killer x Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a bad dream, and his boyfriends are there to comfort him.

Ink sat on the couch watching TV, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. It was nearly one in the morning, but Ink couldn't fall asleep. Or rather, he couldn't fall BACK asleep.

He'd woken up from a terrible nightmare. In it, his boyfriends Error, Killer, and Nightmare had all been horrifically killed by an unseen force, and Ink had been powerless to stop their deaths. He could still see their mangled corpses every time he closed his eye sockets.

Ink didn't want to wake up his boyfriends, so he'd been very careful when getting out of bed. His vials hadn't yet worn off, and wouldn't for about another hour and a half. So now he was stuck replaying the nightmare in his head, distraught at the memory.

Suddenly he heard a glitched voice behind him say, "Why are you up so late?" Ink turned and saw his boyfriends standing there. They were all frowning worriedly at him.

Nightmare could sense Ink's distress, and walked to the back of the couch directly behind the artist. He gently hugged him, and said, "It's all right, Ink. Let me guess, you had a bad dream, didn't you?"

"Yes," Ink replied, his voice barely a whisper. Error and Killer sat down on the couch at either side of the smaller skeleton, and hugged him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Killer asked.

Ink hesitated before explaining the dream he had to his boyfriends. The three of them listened quietly, cuddling him as he spoke.

"It was awful!" Ink finished, tears falling from his eyes. "You guys were dead, and I couldn't save you!"

"Shh," Error said soothingly. "It's all right! We're here, we're safe. We're alive. It was just a bad dream!"

"Yeah, don't worry," Killer said. "Everything's fine now!"

Ink couldn't stop feeling distraught, so Nightmare took things into his own hands. He could feed on the negative feelings of others, and make them go away. He didn't normally do that to Ink, since his artificial negative emotions made him feel sick, but Nightmare knew Ink was too upset to calm down on his own. So Nightmare started absorbing the artist's distress, ignoring the nausea that started building up in his nonexistent stomach.

Bit by bit, Ink started to calm down as Nightmare fed on his negative emotions. Finally, after some time, he felt much better. Slowly, he relaxed in the arms of his boyfriends, and he began to fall asleep.

"I... love... you... guys..." he murmured as he fought to stay awake. his boyfriends all kissed him and said, "We love you, too."

Soon, Ink was asleep again. Nightmare lifted the tiny artist in his arms and carried him back to bed, with Error and Killer following behind.

And this time, Ink's dreams were nothing but pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	41. Recovery (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a year tied up in Template's AU, Ink's body had forgotten how to walk. Fortunately, his boyfriends are there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the chapter Kidnapped (Ink x Bad Sanses x Star Sanses).

Ink and his boyfriends sat in the living room of the Star Sanses' base. The only one not present was Dream, who was in the kitchen making Ink some soup.

"How did that guy even capture you?" Error asked Ink gently.

"I think he hit me on the back of my head," Ink replied, his voice still raspy from disuse. "I never even saw him."

"So he did catch you off guard," said Killer. Ink nodded.

"Just as we suspected," Nightmare said. "I hope Cross and Reaper make that guy suffer."

"His name is Template," Ink said. "He's been a fan of me ever since he learned of my existence. He wants to be exactly like me, to the point where he even adopted a similar fashion choice to my old one. But I never thought he would kidnap me!"

"Well, you're safe now," Horror said, gently stroking Ink's cheek.

"Yeah," agreed Blue. "We won't let anyone kidnap you again!"

"I say we have at least one of us with Ink at all times until we're all 100% certain nobody will try it again!" suggested Dust. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Soup's ready, Ink!" Dream said, carrying a big bowl of chicken noodle soup to Ink. "This should help with fixing your throat so you can talk again."

"Thank you, Dream," Ink said, gratefully taking the bowl. His arms were so weak from a year of not being used that he nearly dropped the bowl.

"Here!" Blue said, quickly taking the bowl. He began feeding Ink the soup, who didn't protest. Ink knew that if he was no longer strong enough to hold the bowl, then it was probably best for someone to feed him.

After he'd eaten the soup, Ink tried to stand up and walk to his room. But his legs were too weak to carry him. He nearly collapsed when he tried to take a step. Fortunately Nightmare and Horror caught his arms.

"I guess you need to learn how to walk again," Error said, caressing Ink's face.

"I guess so," agreed Ink.

Nightmare and Horror helped Ink walk to his room. Ink really wanted a bath, as it had been a whole year since he'd had one. So Nightmare and Horror carefully guided him into the bathtub of his en suite bathroom, and helped him undress. Nightmare stood guard to make sure nobody came to capture Ink again, as Horror bathed the tiny artist. The poor skeleton was too weak to even hold a wash cloth without struggling.

Ink sat in the tub as Horror bathed him, relaxing for the first time in a year. The scent of the bubble bath that Horror poured was soothing, and before he knew it, Ink was fast asleep.

He woke up the next morning in his pajamas, tucked into bed. Dust and Blue were in the bed with him, cuddling him from either side.

"Good morning, Ink!" Blue said happily. "We've been protecting you all night!"

"Thank you," Ink said gratefully. He managed to push himself into a sitting position, and Dust and Blue helped him stand up. They guided him to his closet and helped him dress.

Ink noticed that his boyfriends made sure that he did some of the work himself. They didn't fully support him when walking or standing, no doubt so that Ink's legs could work to re-learn how to support him. It was like weightlifting, one didn't build up strength without some effort. Ink really appreciated his boyfriends' methods of helping him.

After Ink was dressed, the three of them went into the kitchen for breakfast. All of his boyfriends were gathered around the table, eating. Dream had made homemade oatmeal with fresh raspberries on top with a tall glass of milk. It was good, but Ink found himself missing Blue's tacos. After breakfast, he asked, "Can we have tacos for lunch?"

Blue's eye-lights lit up in excitement. "Of course!" he said eagerly. "I'll make the finest tacos you've ever tasted!"

"But for now, we need to help you build your strength back up!" said Killer.

Ink's boyfriends took turns helping him learn to walk again. After four hours of non-stop practice, Ink was finally able to take shaky steps by himself.

Finally, it was lunch time. True to his word, Blue had cooked up the best tacos he'd ever made. Ink ate six of them and drank three glasses of milk before his appetite was finally sated. The milk was important, to help him re-build the strength in his bones.

Then it was time for more walking practice. This time, instead of holding onto Ink, his boyfriends stood near him, ready to catch him if he fell. By the time dinner was ready, Ink was able to walk almost as good as he had before he'd been kidnapped. It would take a bit more practice, but soon he would be walking confidently and with ease once again.

Reaper and Cross arrived as everyone was eating more of Blue's tacos. They sat down at the table and Blue served them some tacos as well.

"So what did you do to the creep that kidnapped Ink?" Dust asked. Horror asked, "Did you kill him?"

"No," said Cross. "But he definitely wishes we did!"

"Yeah," agreed Reaper, "he was begging us to just kill him by the time we were through with him."

"I doubt he'll be even thinking about kidnapping Ink ever again," said Nightmare.

"You're probably right," agreed Dream.

Ink was relieved to hear that Template wouldn't try to capture him again. Having a fan was something he could handle. Having a crazy obsessed fan who was willing to kidnap him was not. He was grateful to his brothers for dealing with Template.

It would take a bit of time to fully recover from being kidnapped. But Ink knew that he would be able to do so with the help of his loving boyfriends and brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	42. Tentacles and String (Errorinkmare lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink wants to celebrate his 1 year anniversary with Error and Nightmare in a very special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, then don't read this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the chapters Apples and Chocolate (Errorinkmare) and Brunch (Errorinkmare fluff).

It had been a year since Ink started dating Error and Nightmare, and his boyfriends were busy planning their anniversary date. Ink was also planning something for them, but he was very nervous about it. They had been dating for a year, and they'd never had sex yet. Ink wanted to give himself to his boyfriends, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to say so. He was very shy about the subject.

Error and Nightmare arrived at six o'clock that evening, all dressed up in nice suits. Ink had taken it upon himself to create a cute dress and heels for himself, knowing that his boyfriends had secretly wanted to see him wearing that kind of outfit. They'd whispered about it when they thought he was sleeping one Sunday morning before brunch. He put his scarf and old jacket on over the dress, to keep warm.

"Ink!" Error and Nightmare both grinned when they saw what he was wearing. "You look beautiful!"

Ink blushed. "Thanks!" he said shyly.

Error and Nightmare each took one of Ink's hands, and the three of them left to go on their date. Ink's boyfriends took him to a fancy restaurant, where they had made reservations. Nightmare pulled out Ink's chair for him to sit in, and Error took Ink's coat for him.

It was the nicest restaurant that Ink had ever been to. The tablecloths were made of the finest silks, and the dishes were the finest china and crystal. Even the silverware was made of solid silver. With such a nice environment, Ink's expectations of the food skyrocketed. And he was not disappointed. It was the best food he'd ever tasted.

As they ate, the three skeletons talked about how their day had been.

"So today, I caught Cross making out with a chocolate bar," Error said casually. Both Ink and Nightmare nearly choked on their food.

"Wow!" Ink said, when he could breath again. "I knew Cross liked chocolate, but I never expected THAT!"

"Neither did I!" agreed Nightmare. Error nodded and said, "I know, right? But he seemed to be seriously into it! And then he said to the chocolate bar, 'Tacos must never know of our forbidden love!'"

Ink burst into giggles. "So now he's cheating on tacos with chocolate?"

"Apparently," Error said, shaking his head at the thought. Nightmare rolled his eye and said, "I'm going to have to have a talk with him. So what was your day like, Ink?"

Ink grinned and said, "Well, today I went down to breakfast to find that Blue had decided to experiment with tacos. He decided to try to make breakfast tacos and dessert tacos, but it didn't work out. So Dream and I told him that from now on we would be making breakfast and dessert. Blue was super grumpy about it, though."

"So what was in the tacos?" Nightmare asked curiously. Ink shuddered and said, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you when we're not eating. Maybe in a few hours, when our food is settled."

"Fair enough," Error agreed.

After they finished their dinner, the three skeletons went to see a movie together. It was a romance movie, with a sad story. Ink found himself bawling at the end when the protagonist's partner was killed by a drunk driver on the way home to make amends for a fight they'd had. Nightmare and Error both cuddled him while the protagonist was informed of their partner's death and was given the flowers their partner had bought them.

"It's okay, Ink!" Error murmured to the sobbing artist. "It's just a movie. It's not real!"

"Yeah," Nightmare agreed, kissing Ink gently on the cheek, "Don't cry! You'll make us cry too!"

When the movie ended, and after Ink had calmed down, he and his boyfriends went for a walk through a beautiful park lit by the moon and stars. As they walked, Ink thought about how he would break the subject of sex to his boyfriends. The thought made him blush hard, and he tried to subtly hide his face in his scarf in the hopes that Nightmare and Error wouldn't notice.

No such luck. Error looked down at Ink and asked, "Are you alright? You're blushing awfully hard!"

Ink squeaked at having been noticed. Nightmare stopped walking and took Ink's face in one of his tentacles.

"What's wrong, Ink?" he asked.

"N-nothing's wr-wrong!" Ink stammered, his face growing ever the more colorful. The memory of last year, when he'd looked up the word "hentai", popped into his mind. The thought of Nightmare using his tentacles on him during sex while Error had Ink tied up in his strings immediately replaced the memory, and Ink couldn't stop his female ecto-body from forming.

Nightmare and Error both noticed Ink's ecto-body form, and they realized why he was blushing so hard. They chuckled, and kissed Ink's cheeks.

"Naughty little squid!" Error teased him. "Why didn't you just say you wanted sex?"

Ink blushed even harder, and buried his face back in his scarf. His boyfriends chuckled again, and Nightmare scooped him up bridal style as Error opened a glitched portal to the castle.

They arrived in a luxurious purple bedroom, and Nightmare carried Ink to the bed. He lay the artist down on it, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Ink, you're a virgin, aren't you?" Error asked him. Ink blushed and nodded.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem," said Nightmare. "I'm sure we both want to be the one to have you first."

"Yeah," Error agreed. "So how are we going to do this?"

"C-Could you two... m-maybe..." Ink tried to ask, but was too embarrassed to say his question out loud.

"Could we what?" Nightmare asked gently, caressing Ink's face with his tentacle.

Ink's face grew even more colorful than before. He closed his eyes and whispered something.

Error and Nightmare looked at each other in confusion, then at Ink. Error took the artist's hand and said, "Could you speak up a little? We couldn't hear you."

Ink took a deep breath, and said a little louder, "C-Can you use your strings and tentacles?"

Error and Nightmare grinned in delight at Ink's request. Nightmare looked at Error, and said, "I'll make you a deal! You can take Ink's virginity if I can fuck him with my tentacles first!"

"Deal!" Error said.

With the agreement settled, Ink's boyfriends started removing the artist's clothing. As soon as they were all off, Error summoned some string to tie Ink's hands to the bedposts.

Ink blushed, squirming slightly as his boyfriends each took one of his ecto-breasts in their mouths. One of Nightmare's tentacles made its way down to tease the artist's clit, while another slowly penetrated his entrance. Nightmare was gentle, pausing whenever Ink showed any sign of pain or discomfort. When his tentacle was nine inches deep in the artist, Nightmare slowly began fucking Ink with it.

"Mmmm!" Ink moaned, closing his eye sockets in pleasure. After a few minutes of being slow, Nightmare started moving his tentacles faster. He changed the angle of the one inside Ink as he searched for his boyfriend's most sensitive spot. He knew he'd found it when he heard Ink cry out.

"Ah! N-Nightmare, th-there!" Ink moaned. Nightmare began pounding his tentacle into the spot faster and harder. Ink arched his back and screamed as he came hard. Nightmare pulled his mouth away from the artist's breast with a satisfying popping sound, and kissed him passionately on the mouth as he continued to fuck him with his tentacle. He brought another tentacle to the abandoned breast and began toying with it.

Ink squirmed and moaned at all the stimulation. When Nightmare licked his mouth for entrance, the artist eagerly opened it, his tongue battling for dominance in the kiss. Nightmare won, of course, and began exploring Ink's mouth.

All too soon, Ink came again, moaning into the kiss. Error pulled away from Ink's breast, and kissed his neck a few times before telling Nightmare, "I think it's my turn, now."

Nightmare reluctantly pulled his tentacles away from Ink's lower region, leaving the one that was playing with Ink's breast. Error summoned some more strings to hold onto Ink's legs, putting him in an X-shape.

The glitch removed his own clothing, his male ecto-body having already formed. He positioned himself at Ink's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, pausing to give his boyfriend time to adjust. After a few moments, Ink nodded to Error, signaling for him to move.

Error kissed Ink as he began slowing moving. Ink moaned into the kiss, his eye sockets closing once again. After some time he broke the kiss and moaned out, "E-Error faster, please!"

Error kissed Ink's neck as he began moving faster. "Fuck, Ink!" he groaned. "You're so tight!"

"AH!" Ink cried out as Error hit his most sensitive spot. "E-Error, th-there! Mmmm!"

Error began pounding into that spot relentlessly, hitting it as fast and hard as he could. Ink screamed as he came again, with Error reaching his own orgasm mere moments later. Error kissed Ink passionately, before pulling out of him.

"My turn!" said Nightmare, who had undressed while Error was busy with Ink. He positioned himself at Ink's entrance, and pushed himself in. Once Ink had adjusted, Nightmare began moving fast and hard. It seemed that he'd grown impatient waiting for Error to finish, and was rather aggressively trying to find Ink's most sensitive spot.

Ink was in a world of overwhelming pleasure. He cried out as Nightmare found the spot he was looking for and began slamming into it repeatedly.

"You're so fucking good, Ink!" Nightmare growled before attacking the artist's neck. The stimulation was too much for Ink, and he came for the fourth time. But Nightmare wasn't finished yet, and continued to fuck him fast and hard. The tentacled skeleton finally came himself as Ink's fifth orgasm overwhelmed him.

Nightmare kissed Ink again before pulling out of him. He looked at Error smugly, and said, "I made him cum four times! You only made him cum once!"

"Fifty gold says I can make him cum more times than you can!" Error growled. Nightmare grinned and said, "You're on!"

As Error re-positioned himself at Ink's entrance, Ink smiled. His boyfriends were VERY competitive when it came to him. And Ink wouldn't want it any other way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord. The artwork in this chapter was made by that same reader.


	43. Little Tail (Ink x Sans AUs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a little tail that he always keeps hidden. But his secret is about to be revealed.

Ink had a secret. One he hoped nobody ever found out. Not even his brothers knew about this secret, and he trusted them with almost all of his secrets! But this one was so embarrassing that Ink couldn't even bear to tell Reaper and Cross.

Ink had a tail. It was a little tail, but it was big enough to be difficult to hide comfortably. It really resembled a cat's tail. Before he changed his look, he used to tie a hoodie around his waist to conceal his little tail. But when he changed his style he wore long shorts that had loose leg-holes which he hid his tail in.

The thing about Ink's tail was that it was actually very sensitive. Sometimes, he would accidentally sit on it, and it would hurt. But it wasn't just sensitive to pain. Whenever it brushed against his clothes, the feeling of cloth against it was far more intense than the rest of his body. And that actually happened often, as he had a tendency to wag his tail when he was happy or excited.

No, Ink did NOT want anyone to know about his little tail. He wanted to keep it a secret from everyone forever. But it would seem that Fate had other ideas.

One day, Ink was in a very special AU. It was Grillby's. Just Grillby's. Any Sans could get there with no problem. It was a place where Sanses could drink their favorite drinks and hang out without that pesky tab their own Grillby insisted that they pay. The best part was that only the Sanses could get to it. It was a neutral ground, no fighting allowed. There was powerful magic in place to ensure that, particularly so that the Bad Sanses and Star Sanses could all hang out there together without being able to harm one another.

Currently in the Grillby AU was the aforementioned Bad and Star Sanses, Reaper, Classic, Epic, Red, Geno, and Fresh. Cross and Epic were busy engaging in meme shenanigans, while Red and Classic were annoying Blue with their puns. Fresh and Geno kept looking at Ink and whispering to each other.

Finally, Geno said, "Hey, Ink! Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure!" said Ink, slightly confused. "What is it?"

"Do you have a tail or something?" asked Geno.

Everyone fell silent at the question. Ink's face flooded with color as his eye sockets widened in panic.

"Wh-What m-makes you ask th-that?" Ink stammered.

"Well, my radical broseph, we can see something moving in the leg of your shorts," Fresh explained. Geno nodded, and added, "And the movement kind of resembles a tail. So we were just wondering."

Ink squeaked and covered his face with his hands. "Why?!" he groaned.

"Wait..." said Reaper. "You don't really have a tail... do you?"

"I-I uh..." Ink couldn't bring himself to answer, but his reaction told everyone the truth.

"DUDE!" cried Cross. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your tail?! I thought you told me and Reaper all of your secrets!"

"Yeah!" agreed Reaper. "You never told me either!"

"I-I didn't want ANYONE to know!" Ink replied miserably. He tried to fight the tears of humiliation in his eyes, but they fell anyways.

Seeing Ink crying made Geno and Fresh feel bad for bringing up the subject. They looked down at their drinks as Ink's brothers hugged him.

After some time Ink calmed down slightly, but he was still very embarrassed about his secret having been revealed.

"Bruh, can we see your tail?" Epic asked hopefully. Ink hesitated, not sure if he wanted to let anyone see it. Eventually he decided that since his secret was out, he might as well show them his tail. He slowly and carefully lifted his tail out of the waist of his shorts, and everyone gathered around to look at it.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Blue said excitedly. He reached down and ran his fingers along the little bones. The feeling of having his tail stroked was new to Ink, and it felt really good. A little... TOO good, perhaps. Ink couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping him.

Everyone froze when they heard Ink. The artist blushed even brighter and covered his face with his hands. "S-Sensitive!" he managed to say.

With his face covered, Ink couldn't see the expressions on the faces of the other Sanses. But his brothers could. They could see that everyone else was blushing and looking at Ink like they wanted to sleep with him. Cross and Reaper immediately stood up, and summoned their weapons.

"Alright!" Cross growled. "Everyone back off! Nobody is allowed within ten feet of Ink!"

"Yeah, so shoo!" Reaper agreed.

Everyone else backed away, but they all were thinking the same thing. They all wanted Ink. They wanted him bad. And now that they knew Ink's tail was so sensitive, they wanted to see what other cute sounds they could get him to make.

***Time Skip***

Ink woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door to his bedroom.

"Ink, are you awake?" he heard Reaper ask.

"I am now," Ink groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eye sockets. He looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed, and groaned again. "Reaper, why are you waking me up at eight in the morning? You know I don't like waking up before nine!"

The door opened and both of Ink's brothers came in. "Sorry," said Reaper, "but we wanted to make sure you were safe!"

"What?" Ink asked, confused. Cross scowled, and said, "We don't know exactly who it was, but SOMEBODY let slip that you have a very sensitive tail, and now almost every Sans in the multiverse wants to make you their boyfriend!"

Ink's eye sockets went wide, and his face flooded with color. He buried his face in his blankets, and groaned yet again. This was so embarrassing! It was bad enough that everyone knew about his tail now, but the fact that they knew it was sensitive made it even worse! And now nearly ALL of the Sanses wanted to date him?

This may be a bit of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	44. My Princess (Ink x DS!Ink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamswap Ink really gets on Ink's nerves. But could there be something more between them?

It was very rare that Ink would encounter another version of himself. Sure, he hung out with other SANSES quite often. But he almost never interacted with other INKS. It felt really weird when he did, though.

Take for instance, Pale. He destroyed AUs in order to feel emotions. Ink felt kind of bad for him, since he knew what it was like to be emotionless, but he also didn't like the fact that Pale was a destroyer instead of a protector.

And then there was Encre, who was married to a vampire version of Error. Ink felt a bit awkward when he spoke to Encre, though he didn't really know why. Maybe it was just the fact that they were both Inks.

But out of all the versions of himself that Ink had met, there was one that really bothered him. And that was Dreamswap Ink.

Ink met DS Ink, and instantly felt annoyed by him. DS Ink was the most arrogant, flippant, and sarcastic person Ink had ever encountered—and Ink knew a LOT of people. And even worse, DS Ink had a habit of getting Ink to lose his temper.

"Fight me!" Ink growled once, glaring up at his Dreamswap counterpart.

DS Ink grinned and asked, "What are you going to do, bite my ankles?"

"I'm the perfect height to break your kneecaps!" Ink snapped back, losing his temper once again.

DS Ink chuckled. "Whatever you say, princess!"

Ink let out a shriek of indignation and started chasing his Dreamswap counterpart, trying to hit him with his paintbrush. DS Ink laughed as he jogged around at a leisurely pace, knowing that Ink would never be able to catch up to him with his tiny little legs. After some time, DS Ink stopped abruptly and turned around, causing Ink to run right into him. DS Ink quickly picked Ink up and tossed him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing the smaller skeleton to accidently drop his paintbrush.

"Put me down!" Ink yelled, pounding his little fists against his captor's back. DS Ink chuckled, and smacked Ink's backside, causing the smaller to let out a surprised squeak.

"You're so small and cute!" DS Ink teased. "I think I'll make you my princess!"

Suddenly, Dreamswap Dream arrived. He looked at DS Ink, and said, "Ink, put the other Ink down. I have a job for you."

DS Ink was surprisingly gentle when he put Ink back on the floor. Ink glared at him as the two Dreamswap Sanses left. But he couldn't stop thinking about DS Ink.

As Ink was lying in bed that night, he thought about his Dreamswap counterpart. DS Ink was a lot taller than he was, which made Ink slightly jealous. And he was so annoying! But there was something about him that made Ink's nonexistent soul skip a beat whenever he thought about him. And it bothered Ink, because he knew he had a crush on DS Ink, but he was also certain that his feelings were unrequited.

Meanwhile in the Justice Reigns castle, DS Ink couldn't stop thinking about his smaller counterpart. DS Ink had a serious crush on him, but he was certain that Ink hated him for all the teasing. DS Ink wished he could make himself stop, but the smaller skeleton's reactions were just too cute and precious!

***Time Skip***

It had been a few months since Ink had last encountered his Dreamswap counterpart. Ink didn't want to admit it, but he really missed him. To make himself feel better, the artist was busy painting a portrait of himself and DS Ink. He'd been working on it for over a week, and it was nearly finished. The painting depicted the two Inks kissing on a balcony at night, with the full moon and stars above them.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him say, "No. Way!" Ink froze, praying that the voice wasn't who he thought it was. He slowly turned around and saw, to his horror, Dreamswap Ink staring at the painting in shock.

"Ah!" Ink cried in panic. It was too late to hide the painting. He covered his face in despair, as tears began falling from his eyes. He knew from DS Ink's words that he didn't like what the painting depicted.

But to his shock, DS Ink pulled him close to him and said, "I thought you hated me! But now I know that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you!"

Ink froze. He hardly dared to look up at his Dreamswap counterpart. But when he did, he saw that DS Ink's eye-lights were hearts.

"Y-You mean you—" Ink started to say, before DS Ink scooped him up bridal-style and kissed him. Ink's eye sockets grew wide before closing as he kissed his crush back. Finally the two broke apart, and DS Ink said, "I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Ink said, blushing slightly as his eye-lights shifted into hearts to match his Dreamswap counterpart's.

DS Ink smiled and kissed Ink's cheek. "I told you I was going to make you my princess!" he said, giving the smaller skeleton a seductive look.

"Sh-shut up!" Ink said, smiling as he blushed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	45. Confusion (Ink x Fresh x Error)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and Error have both been acting very strange around Ink, so he talks to Geno about them.

Ink was confused. Fresh and Error had been acting very strange around him, and the artist didn't really understand why.

It all started one afternoon when Ink was sitting on a bench at a park, drawing. There was a fountain in front of him, and the artist thought it was very pretty and wanted to capture it on paper. He was so into his work that he didn't notice Fresh and Error approach him until they sat down on the bench at either side of him, startling him.

"Wassup, my radical broseph?" Fresh asked, casually stretching and laying one arm behind Ink's shoulders. Ink blushed slightly and tried to ignore it as he said, "Hi, Fresh! Hi, Error!"

"What are you up to?" Error asked, looking over Ink's shoulder at his drawing. Ink replied, "I'm making a picture of that fountain!"

"Looks good!" Fresh said.

Ink tried to concentrate on his drawing, but found it very difficult to do so with Fresh's arm around his shoulders. It only became harder to focus when Error's arm brushed against him while he was looking at the drawing. Eventually, though, Ink was able to finish his drawing. But the touchy feely behavior of the brothers was really distracting.

Things only grew stranger over time. Both Fresh and Error kept turning up in the same places as Ink, and it was starting to get to the artist. The thing was, Ink had a crush on both of them, and with the brothers constantly appearing wherever he went they would no doubt figure it out. He didn't want that to happen. Error was his enemy and Fresh was a parasite, so Ink was certain that neither of them would ever be interested in him.

One day, Ink was visiting Geno in his Save Screen. Geno seemed to notice that something was off about him today the moment Ink arrived.

"Alright," Geno said, "spill!"

"What?" Ink said, confused. Geno frowned and said, "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"N-nothing!" Ink said, blushing slightly.

"Come on, Ink," Geno said. "I know you're lying. You can tell me what's wrong. I won't judge."

Ink hesitated, then said, "You promise?"

Geno sighed. "I hate making promises. You know that. But if it will make you feel better, yeah. I... promise."

Ink closed his eyes before saying, "It's about your brothers. I... have a crush on both of them. And they keep showing up everywhere I go, and it's driving me crazy because I like them but there's no way either of them would be interested in me."

"How do you know they don't feel the same way about you?" Geno asked. "For all you know, they might be turning up wherever you go because they like you and want to be around you!"

"But... that would never be true!" Ink said. "Error's my enemy, and Fresh is a parasite! Why would either of them be interested in me?"

Suddenly a glitched voice spoke from behind Ink, saying, "Well, for one thing, you're adorable." Ink jumped and turned to see Error and Fresh standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Yeah, my radical broseph!" Fresh said. "You're small and cute, and anyone would be lucky to date you!"

Ink's eye-lights turned into an exclaimation point and a purple diamond. "H-How long have you two been standing there?" he squeaked.

"Since Geno said he wouldn't judge you," Error replied as he and Fresh approached the artist. They each took one of Ink's hands and gently kissed them.

"We both have a crush on you, Inky," Fresh told the artist. "And we eventually agreed to try to win your heart."

"Yeah, we decided that whoever you fell for would get you," added Error. "We didn't want to fight over you, since we didn't want to upset you. But we also agreed that if BOTH of us managed to win your heart, we would share you!"

"Yeah, we didn't want to force you to choose between us," Fresh said, nodding.

"So what do you say?" Error asked, caressing Ink's cheek. "Will you let us share you? Will you be our boyfriend?"

Ink blushed even brighter as he nodded. Fresh and Error both grinned, and kissed his cheeks. After a moment, the three of them heard Geno clear his throat.

"Why don't you three go spend time together," Geno said. "I know that's something you're all dying to do!"

And so, Ink and his new boyfriends left the Save Screen to go on a date.

Geno shook his head, chuckling. He'd known that Error and Fresh both liked Ink, and he was glad that he liked them back. Hopefully, all would go well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	46. Cuddles (Drinkberry fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink goes to his boyfriends during a thunderstorm. Cuddles ensue.

Ink loved his boyfriends. They were the best boyfriends he'd ever had. Granted, he hadn't had very many boyfriends in his time. And he especially didn't want to think about his last boyfriend. But Dream and Blue were absolutely the best.

As much as he loved his boyfriends, Ink hated thunderstorms. The noise scared the artist too much. He didn't want to admit it though. Fortunately, storms rarely occurred in the pocket dimension that the Star Sanses' base was in. But every now and then, it happened.

And it just so happened that a big one was brewing one night. Ink was fast asleep when a loud boom woke him up. The tiny skeleton shrieked and jumped out of bed, racing to Blue's room. He burst through the door and dove into Blue's bed, hiding under the covers as he pressed his trembling body against his boyfriend.

Blue, who had been reading a book in bed, was a bit surprised. "Ink, what's wrong?" he asked. Ink hugged him tightly and buried his face in Blue's shirt. Another roll of thunder caused the tiny artist to shriek again and hug Blue even tighter.

Dream came in the room, and said, "Is everything alright? I can sense fear!"

"I guess Ink's afraid of thunderstorms," Blue said, cuddling the artist. "Want to help me comfort him?"

"Sure!" Dream said, climbing into the bed with them. He and Blue held Ink close, kissing his skull.

"It's alright, Ink!" Dream said gently. "Don't be afraid. You're safe!"

"Yeah," Blue said, his voice much softer than usual. "We'll protect you from the storm."

With the presence of his boyfriends cuddling him on either side, and the soft soothing words and gentle kisses, Ink slowly calmed down. As Dream and Blue held him, he felt safer. And he slowly fell back asleep in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	47. Artist's Block (Ink x Shattered Dream x Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has artist's block at the worst possible time. But Shattered and Nightmare are there for him.

"No!" Ink groaned covering his face with his hands. "Why? This is the worst possible time!"

Ink was trying to make a picture for his boyfriends' birthday present, but artist's block was hitting hard. It was awful, and Ink was worried about how Nightmare and Shattered would feel if he didn't get them anything. He'd been planning to make them a painting for more than a week, but he couldn't think of what to paint. And the worst part was that he would've no doubt been finished already had it not been for his artist's block!

The problem with Nightmare and Shattered was that they both liked dark things. Nightmare was the Guardian of Negativity, and Shattered was full of twisted positivity. It would have been a lot easier had Shattered still been Dream, but Ink really preferred him the way he was now.

"Ink?" Nightmare's worried voice called out. "Are you alright?"

Great. Now Ink didn't have a present for his boyfriends AND he made them worry on their birthday! He was such a horrible boyfriend!

"Ink, why are you so upset?" Shattered asked as he and Nightmare came into the room. Ink felt awful! He needed to calm down now, or he'd ruin their birthday with his negative emotions!

"Ink!" The artist's boyfriends hugged him, trying to comfort him and make him feel better. Tears filled Ink's eyes as he said, "I'm a horrible boyfriend! You guys deserve better! I've ruined everything!"

"What happened?" asked Nightmare. Ink replied, "I tried to make a painting for you guys, but I got artist's block, and now it's too late. So now I don't have a birthday present for you, and my negative emotions are making you guys worried! I've ruined your birthday! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Ink!" Shattered chuckled. "You haven't ruined anything!"

"Yeah," Nightmare agreed. "We don't really care much for birthday presents anyway! We would rather spend time with you than get a physical present."

"Yeah, spending time with those we love is more important that material gifts!" Shattered said. "So don't worry about getting us something, and just hang out with us!"

Ink felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he hugged his boyfriends tightly. He also felt a bit silly for being so upset at himself. Of COURSE Shattered and Nightmare wouldn't care if he didn't get them a present! It made sense that they would rather he just spend time with them. That was just the kind of people they were! 

"Now, why don't we watch a movie together!" Nightmare suggested. Shattered added, "Yeah, we've already made the popcorn and picked the movie! We just wanted to ask you to join us, Ink!"

"Okay!" Ink said, smiling at his boyfriends.

With Ink by their side, today was going to be the best birthday Shattered and Nightmare had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


	48. Ridiculous (Ink x Sans AUs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the other Sanses learned about Ink's tail, things have been getting ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the chapter Little Tail (Ink x Sans AUs).

Ink was so embarrassed. His brothers weren't kidding when they said that almost every Sans in the multiverse wanted him for their boyfriend. He couldn't even go check on an AU without that AU's Sans hitting on him.

Currently, Ink was in Underfell, trying to ignore Red's pickup lines as he searched for glitches. It was absolutely ridiculous! How many pickup lines could one skeleton come up with?

Ink had given up hiding his tail by now. Since pretty much every Sans knew about it, there was no point in hiding it. He just hoped a little kid didn't decide to pull it. It had happened in the past, back when Ink was much younger. Back before Ink had even met Reaper and Cross. It was actually the original reason he'd started hiding his tail in the first place!

Finally, Ink managed to finish checking on Underfell. He quickly opened a paint portal to a random AU, and jumped through it. As he went through it, he heard Red yell, "Hey, wait! Ink! I have more pickup lines!"

"This is ridiculous!" Ink muttered as he exited his portal. He looked around and realized that he was in the Anti-Void. He saw Error laying on his beanbag couch, sewing a doll. Upon closer inspection, Ink realized it was a doll of himself. Error seemed to be adding a tail to it.

The glitch looked up as Ink arrived, and grinned when he saw the artist. "Hello, Inky!" he purred. "I was just fixing my Ink puppet! Could you take a look and see if the tail is accurate?"

Ink blushed deeply, but approached the couch. He looked at the tail on the doll, and nodded. "That's pretty accurate," he confirmed.

It really was. The doll's tail was made of little cloth bones, just like Ink's real tail. It even had the same amount of segments! It was ridiculously accurate.

Suddenly Ink's phone rang. It was Reaper. Ink answered the phone, and said, "What's up?"

"Ink, where are you?" Reaper asked. Ink replied, "In the Anti-Void. Why?"

"Were you planning on going to Flowerfell?" asked Reaper.

"No, I checked that AU two days ago," replied Ink.

"Okay, good," said Reaper.

"Why, what's going on in Flowerfell?"

"The Sans of that AU is planning on seducing you into marrying him," Reaper said. "Cross and I kicked his butt though, so don't worry."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ink said. "I can't even do my job properly without someone trying to hit on me! Just a few minutes ago I was in Underfell, and Red was just spouting pickup line after pickup line!"

"Wait... WHAT?!" cried Reaper. "Cross, we need to beat up Red! He was hitting on Ink too!"

Reaper hung up, and Ink sighed. Then he remembered that Error was there. The glitch was looking at him in amusement.

"So, everyone wants you now, huh?" he said. Ink scowled, and said, "Apparently! I mean seriously, I don't even know what made them so interested in me! What's so special about my tail that makes everyone so obsessed with me?"

"Probably the fact that it's so sensitive," replied Error. "And the fact that you moaned when Blue touched it. I know that's what made me interested in you. I want to know what other sounds I can get you to make just by touching your tail!"

"This is ridiculous!" said Ink. "Bye!" He quickly made a portal to LittleTale, and jumped through it. If there was anyone that wouldn't hit on him, it was Little. He was too young to be interested in Ink, so the artist felt like LittleTale would be a safe place to hide from the other Sanses.

Little jumped when Ink emerged from his portal. "Oh, cool!" he cried excitedly. "You really do have a tail!"

"Yeah, but don't touch it," Ink said. "It's sensitive."

"Why do you always hide it?" Little asked. Ink replied, "Because a very long time ago, a little kid pulled on it, and it hurt a lot."

"Oh," said Little. "So why are you here? Aren't you worried someone's going to pull it now?"

"Honestly, I'm hiding from the other Sanses," replied Ink.

"Why?" Little asked. "Are they all trying to pull your tail, too?"

"No, it's not that," replied Ink. "They just... well, it's a grown-up thing."

Little stared at him, confused. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you that," Ink said. "You'll understand when you're older. It's just ridiculous that ALL of them are acting the way they are about it."

"Are they being mean?" Little asked. Ink shook his head, and said, "No, they're not being mean."

"Are they trying to marry you?" Little asked.

Ink stared at him in shock. "What... How...?"

"You said it was a grown-up thing," said Little, "and getting married is a grown-up thing, right? So I thought maybe—"

"Okay," sighed Ink. "You're a lot smarter than most kids your age."

"So they are trying to marry you?" asked Little.

"Some of them," said Ink. "Some of them just want me to be their boyfriend. And I can't even do my job anymore without a Sans hitting on me. So I came here to get away from it all."

"Well, you can hide here all you want," Little said. "And if another Sans comes for you, I'll protect you!"

Ink's tail wagged as he chuckled and patted the child on the head. "Thanks, Little!" he said.

The situation was ridiculous. But Ink was glad that there was at least a few Sanses that wouldn't let anyone take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	49. Beg (Ink x Bad Sanses lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's boyfriends are yanderes, and get mad at him if he so much as talks to someone else. They decide to punish him when he complains about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains lime, or what I believe qualifies as lime. If it is actually a lemon, please let me know, so I can change the lime part of the chapter to lemon. I've never written lime before, and I'm not sure if what I've written is in fact lime or lemon. If you don't like, then don't read.

Ink shivered slightly as he waited for his boyfriends to get back. He knew they were mad at him, but they really had no right to be. All he had done was talk to someone, but the Bad Sanses didn't like it when he talked to other people. Sure, they would let him talk to other Sanses, but if it was anyone else, they tended to get a bit... murdery.

So when they'd caught him talking to a monster from Deltarune, the Bad Sanses had been pretty upset. They'd grabbed him, dragged him to Nightmare's castle, stripped him, tied him to a bed, and blindfolded him before leaving.

Ink knew what his boyfriends were planning to do. They'd made it no secret that they were yanderes, so the artist knew that they were going to kill the monster that he'd been talking to. It was frustrating, not being allowed to talk to people without retaliation.

Suddenly, Ink heard a portal open. Moments later, Nightmare's voice rang out.

"Now, as for YOU, Ink," Nightmare said, "why were you talking to that monster?"

"Does it matter?" Ink snapped. "I can talk to whoever I want to talk to! You have no right to stop me! It's not like I'd cheat on you!"

"We know you wouldn't cheat on us," Horror said. Ink felt a hand caress his cheekbone. "But that doesn't mean the people you talk to won't try to take you from us anyway!"

"Just because you THINK that will happen doesn't mean it will!" Ink replied angrily. "You guys need to relax, and back off!"

"Well of course it won't happen!" Killer said. "We'll take care of the problem before it ever comes to that!"

"Why can't you guys just back off?" Ink growled. "For all you know, the people I talk to might already be in a happy relationship with someone else!"

"AHA!" cried Dust. "So they're cheating on their partners!"

"What? NO!" Ink cried in frustration. "I'm saying they might NOT be interested in me! You're all just making the assumption that they are, without any proof whatsoever!"

"Oh, please!" Error said. Ink could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Who WOULDN'T be interested in you?"

"Ugh! You guys are so insufferable!" Ink groaned.

"Now, that's not very nice, Ink!" Nightmare said. Ink snapped, "What you guys did is not very nice!"

"I think someone needs to be punished!" Nightmare said. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh screw you!" Ink said angrily. He heard his boyfriends chuckle, and Error said, "I think you're right, Nightmare! He DOES need to be punished!"

The others hummed in agreement, and Killer said, "I got something the other day for if we ever needed to punish him! Want me to go get it?"

"Sure," Nightmare said. A few moments passed, then Killer said, "I'm back! Look what I got!"

"Oh, nice!" Dust said. Horror added, "Yeah, that will definitely drive him crazy!"

"What are you guys planning?" Ink growled. Horror chuckled, and said, "Oh, you'll see!"

Ink felt the bed dip around him, and knew that his boyfriends were sitting on it. He felt something press against his pelvis, and then the sound of buzzing filled the air. As the sound started, the thing touching Ink's pelvis began vibrating.

"AHHH!" Ink cried out. "Mmmm! Wh-what is th-that!"

"It's a vibrator," Killer said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And it has 10 different speeds! This one is speed 5!"

"Hah-ah!" Ink moaned. He couldn't stop his female ectobody from forming, and he heard his boyfriends chuckle.

"Maybe you should turn it down a little, Kills," Dust said. "We don't want him cumming so soon!"

"Yeah," Error agreed. "This is supposed to be his punishment!"

"Okay!" said Killer. Moments later, the vibrator slowed down, and Killer said, "There! Speed 3!"

The vibrator rubbed against Ink's clit, and Ink squirmed frantically.

"So, are you going to apologize for being so disobedient, Ink?" Nightmare asked.

"N-No!" Ink moaned. "Mmm... Y-you guys are th-the ones who sh-should apologize!"

"Oh REALLY?!" Nightmare said, amused. "Well, then! Looks like we need to punish you more!"

Ink felt one of Nightmare's tentacles slowly work its way into him, moving at an infuriatingly slow pace. Several hands fondled the tiny skeleton's body, playing with his breasts and belly.

"Ahh!" Ink moaned, squirming. "W-why should I a-apologize? Y-you're the ones who are k-killing people instead of w-waiting to see if they r-really are a threat! Mmmm!"

"Better to be safe than sorry!" Horror said.

Ink wanted to protest, but the sensations of the vibrator and his boyfriends playing with his body were driving him crazy. It didn't help that Nightmare's tentacle was moving around inside of him. He needed relief, so he swallowed his pride.

"Hah-ah!" Ink gasped as a hand pinched his backside. "O-okay! Fine! I-I'm sorry!"

"Hmm..." Nightmare said. "Are you really? Or are you just saying that to get out of your punishment?"

"I think he's just trying to get out of being punished," said Error. The others hummed in agreement.

"Well, that just means the punishment needs to be longer!" said Nightmare. "Don't you all agree?"

"Yeah!" Dust said. "He's not really sorry! He needs to be punished for lying about being sorry!"

"Yeah!" Horror agreed. "I thought the Star Sanses were supposed to be good skeletons! Lying isn't good!"

"I'm not lying!" Ink protested. "P-please! Mmm!"

"I'm not convinced!" Killer said. Ink could practically hear Nightmare's grin as he said, "Me either! But if you really want us to forgive you, then beg!"

"P-please!" Ink pleaded. "I'm s-sorry!"

"Killer, turn it up one speed," Nightmare said. Killer replied, "Sure thing!"

"AHHH!" Ink moaned as the vibrator sped up. But the slight increase in speed was not enough to push him over the edge. "P-please! I-I need—"

"Oh, no no, dear Inky!" Nightmare said. "This is your punishment! You don't get to cum until we decide to forgive you. And I personally feel that you don't deserve to be forgiven at all! Maybe we'll show you mercy tomorrow!"

Ink groaned as his boyfriends chuckled.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	50. Ditching (Errorink fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error ditch school to explore the nearby woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in a High School AU, but not the NaJ AU. Both Ink and Error are near the end of their Senior Year, so they're both eighteen years old.

Ink walked through the halls of the school, holding small piece of paper in his hand. It wasn't a real hall pass, but he had a reputation as one of the school's best behaved students, so the hall monitors just assumed it was and didn't stop him. As he reached the end of the hall, he looked around to make sure nobody was watching, before sneaking up the stairs that led to the rooftop.

Unbeknownst to Ink, someone WAS watching. That someone being his boyfriend and one of the school bad boys, Error. Error was busy ditching his first-period math class when he saw Ink go up the stairs. Curious, he decided to follow.

He saw the smaller student trying to climb the fence that surrounded the roof.

"Ink! What are you doing?!" Error yelled running to him. He grabbed his boyfriend's ankle to stop him from climbing.

"AHH!" Ink cried, startled. "Oh, it's you! Hey, wanna ditch with me?"

"Wait, what?" asked Error, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I sometimes like to ditch," Ink replied. "I just climb the fence right here because there's a tree close enough for me to reach. And there aren't any windows around, since the bathrooms are on this side of the school. So that means nobody can see me climbing down the tree."

"Wow," Error chuckled, "Mister Goody Two-Shoes, breaking the rules? What has the world come to?"

"Well," said Ink, "with my reputation, people don't suspect that I'd ever do such a thing, so people just think I got picked up or something when I don't show up for class. Being so well-behaved has its advantages."

"I guess it does," agreed Error. "So, where are you planning on going?"

"Into the woods!" Ink said eagerly. "There's a lot of cool stuff there! I swear, I found the tiniest door you'll ever see—and it was in a TREE! There could be fairies living there!"

"Uh..." Error said. Ink grinned and said, "You should come with me! I can show you the door, and all the other cool stuff I found!"

Error hesitated, then shrugged. "Beats staying here, that's for sure!" he said, finally letting go of Ink's ankle. Ink climbed up and over the fence, and reached for a sturdy branch on the nearby tree. He was able to easily get from the fence to the branch, and quickly shimmied down to the ground. Clearly he wasn't kidding when he said he'd done this before. Error followed behind him, though it was harder for him to get onto the tree than it was for Ink.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ink said as soon as Error was on the ground with him. The two of them ran into the woods, grinning like maniacs at their school escape.

Ink led Error through the trees until they got to where he wanted to take him. Then, the smaller skeleton knelt down and pointed near the roots of the tree. Error got down, and saw a three-inch-tall door in the tree trunk.

"Look how small it is!" Ink whispered excitedly.

"Oh, wow!" Error whispered back. "You weren't kidding!"

"Yeah, there's a lot of cool stuff here in these woods!" Ink said quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Error asked.

"So that we don't bother the fairies!" Ink replied.

"I didn't even believe in fairies when you told me about the door, but now I'm not so sure!" Error murmured.

"What?" Ink asked, surprised. "Error, we're magic skeletons! Why wouldn't fairies also exist?"

"Good point," Error conceded. "So are you going to show me more cool stuff?"

"Yeah!" Ink said eagerly. The two of them got up, and Ink led Error though the woods again. They walked for quite a while before Ink stopped and pointed at something nearby.

"What is that?" Error asked. Ink replied, "I think it's a bunker! Like from the Cold War or something. Want to explore it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Error said excitedly. The two of them ran to the door of the bunker and opened it.

"Ladies first!" Error said, looking at Ink with a mischievous grin. Ink sputtered in indignation and smacked his boyfriend's shoulder, saying, "I'm not a girl!"

"No, but you're the bottom in our relationship!" Error said.

Ink sighed and rolled his eyes before going into the bunker, with Error following close behind him.

"This is so cool!" Error admitted as they explored the bunker. "When did you find it?"

"At the beginning of our freshman year!" Ink said.

"What?!" Error cried. "You've known about this for FOUR YEARS, and you haven't said a thing?"

"What, did you expect me to just tell you I found a fallout shelter while ditching school?" Ink asked. "First of all, if I told you that, someone would probably find out that I was ditching, and then my pristine reputation would be out the window. And second, think about it. Would you have believed me if I told you about this before?"

"I... okay, good point," Error agreed. "So I'm assuming you haven't told anyone else, either?"

"Nope!" Ink replied. "Just you!"

They wandered around for what felt like hours, but eventually they came to another door that led back outside. As they left the bunker, they saw a river nearby.

"Hey, what do you say to some fishing?" Ink asked. Error blinked.

"Do you have anything to fish with?" he asked. Ink grinned and led his boyfriend to a hollow tree trunk. The smaller skeleton reached into the leaves in the trunk and pulled out two fishing rods.

"Wow, you must really come here a lot if you have fishing poles hidden in there!" Error said, impressed.

"Oh, yeah, I have fishing rods hidden all along the river!" Ink replied, handing Error a pole. "And this part of the forest has lots of worms in the ground. I also have a knife and matches in the tree, so we can clean and cook any fish we catch!"

"You are really prepared!" Error said, smiling.

The two of them dug up some worms until they each had a good handful, then began fishing together. It wasn't long before Error caught a fish.

"Ooh, nice one!" Ink said excitedly. "I'll get the fire going!"

"Okay, can you get me your knife so that I can clean it?"

"Yeah, here you go!" Ink said taking a camping knife out of the tree.

As Error cleaned the fish, Ink got a small fire going. They cooked the fish, and ate it while discussing the adventure they'd had that day. They must have spent more time than they'd thought in the bunker, because it was starting to get dark now.

"To end our adventure, let's do some stargazing!" Ink suggested. Error grinned and said, "Yes, that sounds perfect!"

They lay down snuggling together, and looked up at the stars. It had been a wonderful day. And they both were looking forward to ditching school together again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	51. Romcom (Freshink lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink gets annoyed at a bad Romcom, but continues to watch it. Fresh has a better idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the chapter Confusion (Ink x Fresh x Error), but mainly focuses on Ink and Fresh, which is why the title doesn't say Ink x Fresh x Error. There will be a lemon focusing on Ink and Error next.

Ink sat in his house, watching a movie. It was supposed to be a romantic comedy, but it wasn't a very good one and the artist was getting annoyed by how bad it was.

"Boo!" he yelled, throwing a handful of popcorn at the tv. "You suck!"

Suddenly, Ink's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. "Guess who, my radical boyfriend!" said a voice. Ink chuckled.

"Only one of my boyfriends talks like that," Ink said, "so it must be Fresh!"

"Right you are!" replied Fresh, uncovering Ink's eyes. He leaned down and kissed the artist's head before walking around the couch to sit next to him. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"The worst romcom of all time..." Ink said, shaking his head. "The characters aren't compatible, the humor sucks, and the only reason I'm still watching it is because I still have popcorn."

"Hmmm..." said Fresh, grinning. "I've got a totally rad idea! One better than watching this unrad movie!"

"What's that?" Ink asked, curiously. Fresh took the bowl of popcorn from him and place it on the coffee table before pushing the artist down onto the couch. He slowly leaned down and kissed Ink's neck, causing the smaller skeleton to gasp.

"Mmmm... Fresh!" Ink moaned. 

"You're so pretty, Inky!" Fresh murmured to Ink, causing the smaller to shiver slightly. "I want to see more of you!"

Fresh began removing Ink's clothing, smiling down at his boyfriend. His sunglasses changed to say SO HOT! Ink blushed and shyly turned his head away. Fresh grinned and took the opportunity to continue kissing his neck as he rubbed Ink's tattooed ribs.

The sensations were too much for Ink to resist, and his female ecto-body quickly formed. Fresh moved down and began kissing and nipping Ink's breast, as his hands slowly wandered down to play with his clit.

"AHHH!" Ink moaned squirming under Fresh's skilled fingers and mouth. Fresh's free hand toyed with the artist's other breast.

"Do you want me, Ink?" Fresh said in a seductive whisper. Ink nodded, and Fresh said, "How bad do you want me?"

"F-Fresh, please!" Ink pleaded. "D-Don't tease me!"

Fresh moved his head back up, kissing Ink passionately on the mouth. His tongue pressed against Ink's mouth, begging for entrance which Ink eagerly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Fresh quickly being the victor. As he explored Ink's mouth, his hands never stopped stimulating Ink's body.

After some time, Fresh broke the kiss, his hands growing still. "Ink, I need you so bad!" he said. He quickly stripped naked, but left his sunglasses on. His male ecto-body had already formed while he'd been kissing Ink. As he positioned himself at Ink's entrance, the smaller skeleton stopped him.

"I want to see your eyes," Ink said, reaching up for Fresh's sunglasses. "Can I take these off?"

Fresh hesitated, before nodding. Ink slowly removed his glasses, admiring Fresh's eyes. Unlike most Sanses, Fresh's soul was in his eye.

"Your eyes are so pretty!" Ink sighed. Fresh blushed and kissed him again. Then, he slowly pushed himself into Ink's entrance. He went slow, pausing any time Ink showed any sign of pain or discomfort and only resuming once Ink signaled for him to do so. Once he was fully inserted, he began moving.

"Mmmm! Fresh!" Ink moaned. The slow and gentle pace was nice for a while, but soon Ink wanted more. "Fresh, faster please!"

Fresh kissed Ink as he began thrusting into Ink faster and harder. He enjoyed the sounds his beautiful artist was making, but he wanted to hear more. So he began switching angles, searching for his most sensitive spot.

Ink broke the kiss and screamed when Fresh found the spot he was looking for. "AHH! Fresh! Th-there!"

Fresh focused all of his efforts into slamming into that special spot over and over as hard as he could, kissing and biting at Ink's neck. The stimulation was too much for Ink, and he screamed as he came. The sudden tightening of Ink's walls around him drove Fresh over the edge, and he continued thrusting until his own orgasm ended.

Fresh kissed Ink softly as he pulled out of Ink. "So," he said, "how was that?"

"Oh," Ink sighed happily, "it was so much better than finishing the movie!"

Meanwhile, Error had arrived. He'd heard Ink and Fresh, and now the glitch wanted his own turn with Ink. But he decided to wait until Fresh left. Perhaps tomorrow morning.

 _Oh, you won't be walking for a month when I'm through with you, my pretty little squid!_ Error though to himself with a smirk as he went back to the Anti-Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	52. Morning Love (Errorink lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink wakes up to find Error in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lemon and swearing. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the chapter Confusion (Ink x Fresh x Error), but mainly focuses on Ink and Error, which is why the title doesn't say Ink x Fresh x Error. It takes place the morning after Romcom (Ink x Fresh).

Ink woke up in the morning to see Error laying down next to him in his bed. Error was gently stroking his cheekbone, smirking.

"Error?" Ink asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to visit you last night, but you were busy with Fresh," Error said, his smirk growing. "So I decided I wanted my turn with you!"

Ink blushed deeply and covered his face with his hands. Error chuckled and gently pulled the artist's hands down. He kissed Ink, first softly but then with growing passion. After some time, the glitch pulled away and began removing Ink's pajamas.

"Just to make sure we're actually alone..." Error said. Suddenly he yelled, "FUCK!"

Ink jumped, but giggled when Error grinned and said, "Okay, good! Fresh isn't here!"

Error kissed Ink again, then moved down to the artist's ribcage. His multi-tongue explored Ink's ribs, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller skeleton. It didn't take too long for Ink's ecto-body to form. Error slowly kissed his way down his boyfriend's body, down to his entrance. He buried his multi-tongue into Ink, enjoying the taste of his juices.

"Hah-ah!" Ink moaned, squirming from the sensations. "Mmm, Error!"

As Error ate Ink out, he used his fingers to play with Ink's clit. His multi-tongue searched for Ink's most sensitive spot. He knew he'd found it when Ink cried out, "AHHH! E-Error! Th-there! Mmmm!"

Error used all of his tongues to attack the spot, while aggressively stimulating Ink's clit. The sensations were too much for Ink, and he screamed as he came. Error greedily drank up the artist's juices before pulling away.

"You taste like skittles," Error purred, causing Ink to blush even brighter than before. Error smirked and shed his own clothes to reveal his own already-formed ecto-body, before positioning himself at Ink's entrance. He slowly pushed himself into Ink, waiting for him to adjust. When Ink gave him a signal to go, Error began moving much faster and harder than Ink had anticipated.

"AH! E-Error!" Ink moaned, enjoying the unexpected aggression. Error growled, "Fuck, Ink! You're so tight!"

Error kissed Ink's neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive ecto-flesh to mark him. He began changing angles as he thrust into Ink, searching for the spot that had made him scream earlier. He smirked as Ink cried out again when he found it.

Error pounded into the spot as hard as he could non-stop, kissing Ink passionately. He licked Ink's mouth for entrance, which Ink granted him. One of the best things about having a multi-tongue was that it pretty much guaranteed him dominance in any kiss, and this one was no exception. His tongues explored Ink's mouth enthusiastically as he thrust into him over and over. His hands played with Ink's ecto-breasts.

The sensations were too much for Ink to handle, and he screamed into the kiss as he came hard. Error's own orgasm followed mere moments later.

Error broke the kiss as he pulled out of Ink, and caressed the artist's cheek. Ink leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling. After some time, Error pulled him closer, and gave him a seductive look.

"How do you feel about a round two?" he purred.

Ink blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.


	53. Smudge (Drinkberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a puppy, but he's afraid that his boyfriends won't let him keep it. So he tries to hide his puppy. But hiding a puppy isn't as easy as one might hope.

Ink woke up earlier than usual to the feeling of little teeth nibbling on his ribs. It really tickled, and the tiny artist giggled and squirmed around.

"Ahahaha! Smudge! Bad puppy!" he giggled, sitting up in bed. He lifted up his pajama top to see a fluffy little puppy with blotches of color on its hindquarters in his ribcage, gnawing on his ribs.

"Okahahay! I gehehehet it! You want breakfahahahast!" Ink squealed, frantically pulling the puppy out of his ribcage. "I'll feed you! Just don't eat me, silly puppy!"

He got up and placed the puppy on the floor next to its food bowl, before pouring some puppy chow into the bowl. The puppy pounced on the bowl, happily eating its contents.

"Now you stay here, okay, Smudge?" Ink told the puppy as he got dressed. "Remember, Blue and Dream don't know about you!"

How had Ink gotten a puppy? Well, it was entirely by accident, actually! You see, Ink had the ability to create not just inanimate things from his art, but living things as well. He really had to want the living thing to be real in order for it to become real, though. And Ink had really wanted a puppy when he'd doodled Smudge, so the puppy had become real.

Of course, after the initial joy of having his puppy come to life, Ink had panicked. He didn't think his boyfriends Dream and Blue would let him keep his puppy. After all, puppies liked to eat bones, and that's what skeletons were made of. So now he was busy keeping Smudge a secret from Dream and Blue. Fortunately, as a creation of paint, Smudge didn't need to go to the bathroom, which meant no housetraining and no messes. But Smudge still had a habit of causing trouble for Ink.

Take for instance, the trouble today. When Ink went into the kitchen, he saw that Blue was frustrated.

"Where are all my bones going!" Blue cried, searching through the cupboards in the kitchen. "I swear I had a whole bunch of them in here, and now they're all gone! Those were for my special attacks!"

"Has anyone seen my left boot?" Dream asked, walking into the kitchen with only one shoe on.

"No," Ink replied. "But if I see it, I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks, Ink," Dream said. "I swear, things are going missing more often than ever before! If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Bad Sanses had found our base!"

"But what would they want with your boot?" Blue asked, closing the cupboards with a scowl.

"I don't know," Dream said. "Maybe they're trying to drive us crazy."

"Well, I'm getting sick of losing all my special attack bones!" Blue said, his scowl deepening.

Ink felt guilty about it, knowing that Smudge had stolen all of the missing items. But he couldn't bring himself to tell his boyfriends about the puppy. He was afraid that they would make him get rid of him. So he did the next best thing in his mind to calm Blue down. He hugged the angry blueberry, and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll make you some new bones, to replace the others!"

"Thanks, Ink," Blue said, kissing him back. "I just wish I knew where they all kept disappearing to!"

"Yeah, and where my boots keep going, too!" agreed Dream, kissing both of them.

"If it makes you feel better, I can make you a new boot, too!" Ink told Dream.

"You don't have to," Dream said. "I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"It's fine," Ink said, "I like making things, remember?"

He went back to his room to grab his paintbrush, and saw Smudge chewing on Dream's missing boot. There were little teeth marks all over it.

"Smudge!" Ink whisper-shouted at his puppy. "Great! Now I really DO have to make Dream a new boot! If I give him this one back, he'll know I have a puppy!"

Smudge panted happily at Ink, then let out a little yip.

"SHHHH!!!" Ink hissed. "You can't make noise!"

He left the room and closed the door behind him. Then, with a sigh, he went to make the replacement bones and boot.

***Time Skip***

The Star Sanses had just come back home after a battle with the Bad Sanses. Ink went straight to his room to check on Smudge, only to find that his puppy was gone!

"Oh no!" Ink cried, rushing through the base. He searched every inch of the base, but could not find Smudge.

"Ink, what's wrong?" Dream asked, watching Ink rush around.

"Oh no!" Ink cried again, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He ran outside the base and began searching the surrounding territory. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find his puppy. After some time, he fell to his knees, bawling his eyes out. His poor little puppy, his precious Smudge, was gone.

"Ink what happened?" Blue asked from behind him.

"He's gone!" Ink wailed. "My puppy is gone!"

"Puppy?!" Blue and Dream asked, surprised.

"I wanted a puppy, and I accidentally created one," Ink sobbed. "And I didn't tell you guys because I didn't think you would let me keep him, and now he's gone!"

"Wait..." said Blue. "Is the puppy a little white fluffball with colorful paint splotches on it, and a little brown scarf?"

"Y-yes," Ink sobbed. Blue and Dream chuckled.

"That puppy was following you around when you were looking for it, Ink!" Dream said. "It's still in the base!"

"What?!" Ink cried, looking up hopefully. Dream teleported away, and was back moments later. In his arms, he held—

"Smudge!" Ink cried, jumping up joyfully and taking the puppy from Dream. He held Smudge close, cuddling his pet.

"Well, I guess now we know why things keep going missing!" Blue said.

Ink froze, and looked at his boyfriends with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please don't make me get rid of my puppy!" he begged.

"Oh, Ink!" Dream said, smiling at him. "We won't make you get rid of something that makes you happy!"

"Yeah," Blue agreed, "what kind of boyfriends would we be if we did?"

"Thank you!" Ink said, relieved.

"Oh!" Dream said excitedly. "We should make your puppy our mascot!"

"Yes!" Blue said eagerly. "He'll make a great addition to the team! He can be morale support!"

"Do you like that idea, Smudge?" Ink asked the puppy. "Do you want to be our mascot?"

Smudge yipped happily, and licked Ink's face. Ink laughed and said, "I think that's a yes!"

Dream and Blue laughed, and hugged Ink and his puppy.

And that's how the Star Sanses ended up with Smudge the Puppy as their mascot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


End file.
